Und in Sekunden ändert sich dein Leben
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Tami's Leben ändert sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Dave Bautista, der sie abgöttisch liebt, versucht sie aufzufangen. Wie wird Tami mit der ganzen Situation umgehen?
1. Ich kann es nicht begreifen

Juni

Paul Levesque lag schlummernd neben seiner Frau Stephanie, als sein Handy klingelte. Er ließ ein Brummen ertönen, streckte seinen rechten Arm aus und griff zum Handy. Noch leicht benommen, schaute er kurz drauf und hielt es an sein Ohr.

"Dave, was gibt's? Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen", grummelte er in den Hörer.

"Tut mir leid Paul", hörte er seinen besten Freund schluchzen und sofort setzte er sich auf.

"Dave, was ist los?" Er tippte seine Frau an und stellte den Lautsprecher vom Handy an.

"Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Tyron, Liliana." Seine Stimme hielt tränenerstickt inne.

"Dave?"

"Sie sind tot, Paul."

Stephanie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

"Oh, mein Gott. Aber..."

"Die drei waren mit dem Sportflugzeug auf dem Weg zu Lilianas Mutter und sind kurz vor Tampa auf einem Feld abgestürzt."

"Was ist mit Tami?"

"Sie lebt. Ich bin im Krankenhaus und weiß noch nichts genaues. Die Ärzte untersuchen sie seit über einer Stunde, aber es sieht schlimm aus", stammelte er.

"Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg zu dir. Spätestens in sechs Stunden bin ich da", sagte Paul und sprang schon aus dem Bett. Stephanie folgte ihm und fing an, seine Sachen auf das Bett zu legen, während er seinen Trolley aus dem Wandschrank holte.

"Ja ok. Danke Paul", antwortete Dave leise.

Als Paul auflegte, starrte er ungläubig das Handy an. "Das darf nicht wahr sein."

Er sah zu seiner Frau, die mit herablaufenden Tränen auf dem Gesicht die Sachen packte und zog sie an sich. "Mein Gott, die arme Tami. Ich rufe gleich deine Eltern an. Sie wollen sicher Bescheid wissen."

xxxxxxxx

Dave saß noch immer wartend vor dem Operationssaal, wo die Ärzte Tami nach der Untersuchung, eilig hereingeschoben hatten. Er schloss seine Augen und sah das Bild von Tyron und Liliana vor sich. Noch vor drei Tagen hatten sie bei einem Barbecue in ihrem Haus eine Menge Spass gehabt. Tyron und er kannten sich schon aus der Grundschule und hatten sich trotz Dave's Karriere nie aus den Augen verloren. Wann immer sie es einrichten konnten, trafen sie sich. Bei seiner Hochzeit mit Liliana war er Trauzeuge und als Tami geboren wurde und sie ihn fragten, ob er ihr Pate sein wollte, hatte er glücklich zugestimmt. Dies war jetzt fünfundzwanzig Jahre her und noch immer war der Kontakt zu seinem Patenkind eng. Er liebte sie, als wäre es sein eigenes Kind. Und jetzt saß er hier hilflos vor der Türe, und wusste nicht, was dort drinnen mit seiner Kleinen geschah. Die Korridortüre ging auf und Michael, Tami's Verlobter stürzte hinein.

"Was ist mit ihr Dave? Entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber der Flieger hatte Verspätung." Michael legt beide Hände auf seine Knie und schnaubte schweratmend.

"Hol erst mal Luft, mein Freund. Ich weis auch noch nicht, was mit ihr ist. Sie liegt schon seit drei Stunden da drin und ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig. Die Ärzte sagten was von Blutungen im Bauch und Knochenbrüche."

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was sagt die Polizei?"

"Sie vermuten einen technischen Defekt. Tyron hätte nichts mehr machen können. Verdammt ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die beiden nie wiedersehen werde."

Michael setzte sich neben ihn und tippelte nervös mit den Füssen auf und ab. Nach einer weiteren Stunde ging endlich die Türe zum Untersuchungszimmer auf und die beiden sprangen sofort auf.

"Was ist mit ihr, Doktor?", wollte Dave wissen.

"Mr. Bautista. Sie ist jetzt soweit stabil. Ich kann ihnen sagen, bei der jungen Frau haben die Schutzengel Überstunden gemacht. Vier Wirbel im Rücken sind gebrochen, doch die Brüche sind zirka anderthalb Zentimeter am Rückenmark vorbei. Die Blutungen im Bauch, die durch den Aufprall entstanden sind, konnten wir durch eine Operation stillen. Nun heisst es warten. Wenn sie die nächsten Achtundvierzig Stunden übersteht, dann können wir frohen Mutes weiter sehen."

"Sie sagten etwas von Wirbel gebrochen. Heißt das, sie ist gelähmt?", kam von Michael, der ihn ängstlich ansah.

"Zur Zeit besteht eine Lähmung durch die Wirbelbrüche. Bisher haben es die meisten Patienten mit diesem Krankheitsbild wieder geschafft zu laufen. Aber dazu braucht man viel Kraft und Geduld. Ich kann ihnen aber nicht sagen, ob es jetzt nur ein paar Monate oder Jahre dauert. Wenn sie möchten, können sie jetzt zu ihr. Wir haben sie in eine Art Tiefschlaf versetzt, damit ihr Körper zur Ruhe kommt. Aber reden sie ruhig mit ihr."

Dave nickte ihm dankend zu. Der Arzt lächelte sie kurz an und öffnete dann die Türe zum Zimmer, in dem Tami lag. Michael stockte kurz, holte tief Luft und setzte sich dann an das Bett seiner Verlobten. Die Krankenschwester, die an Tamis Bett stand, lächelte ihn an und rückte Dave einen weiteren Stuhl ans Bett. "Nehmen sie Platz Mr. Bautista. Erschrecken sie nicht vor all diesen Apparaten. Sie dienen nur zur Kontrolle."

"Danke. Sie sind alle sehr nett hier", antwortete Dave kurz. Bevor er sich nieder ließ, lehnte er sich kurz über Tami und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre Stirn. "Hi Sweetie", kam leise von ihm und als er sich setzte, griff er sofort nach ihrer Hand. Er war froh, dass die Schwester das Zimmer verließ, denn eine Träne suchte sich den Weg und lief seine Wange hinab. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Für ihn war die Sache noch immer unbegreiflich. Seine Besten Freunde waren tot und seine Kleine lag an etlichen Apparaten und kämpfte um ihr Leben. Die beiden Männer saßen einfach nur stumm da und hatten ihren Blick auf die junge Frau gerichtet. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam die Schwester wieder ins Zimmer und überprüfte Tami's Werte.

"Mr. Bautista, Mr. Chest, ich glaube sie fahren besser nach Hause und schlafen sich aus. Die Besuchszeit ist schon seit einer Stunde vorüber und falls sich irgendetwas ändert, werden wir sie sofort benachrichtigen."

"Sie haben recht. Komm Michael" Dave stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und verließ den Raum. Michael drückte Tami noch leicht einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte ihm. Auf dem Parkplatz verabschiedeten sich die Männer voneinander und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag. Dave setzte sich ins Auto, nahm sein Handy ans Ohr und rief Paul an, der ihm schon eine SMS geschrieben hatte.

"Paul, ich bin es. Bist du schon gelandet?"

"Ja, vor einer halben Stunde. Ich wollte mich gleich auf dem Weg in Krankenhaus machen."

"Nein, fahr zu mir, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause."

"Ok, Vince und Linda sind mit dabei. Die beiden waren nicht davon abzubringen, mitzufliegen. Wir warten dann bei dir."

"Gut, bis gleich." Dave schmiss das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr durch die dunkle Nacht bis zu seinem Haus, wo Paul schon an der Türe auf ihn wartete. Paul sah, dass die ganze Sache Dave ziemlich mitnahm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Sofort durchfuhr ein schütteln Dave und seine Tränen liefen über Pauls Hemd.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht Paul, ich will es nicht verstehen."

"Komm, lass uns erst mal reingehen. Du siehst müde aus."

Im Wohnzimmer erwarteten sie schon Linda und Vince, die ihn auch erstmal in die Arme zogen. Total geschlaucht plumpste Dave auf die Couch. Trish, seine Haushälterin kam aus der Küche, beladen mit einem Tablett voller Kaffee und Sandwiches.

"Du hast doch schon längst Feierabend, Trish", kam leise von Dave, doch die ältere Dame lächelte ihn nur an.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Zu Hause hätte ich eh keine Ruhe gehabt."

"Wie geht es Tami?", wollte Paul jetzt wissen und die Anwesenden im Raum richteten ihre Blicke auf Dave.

"Mehr schlecht, als recht. Sie muss die nächsten Achtundvierzig Stunden überstehen, dann hat sie eine Chance. Sie hat vier Rückenwirbel gebrochen, daher besteht einen Lähmung. Außerdem hatte eine Blutung im Bauch. Der Doc meint, dass sie vielleicht irgendwann wieder laufen kann. Verdammt, wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass die beiden tot sind. Sie hat nun niemanden mehr, ausser Michael und mich."

"Und das wissen Tyron und Lililana. Sie wissen, dass sie sich den Besten Patenonkel für ihre Tochter ausgesucht haben." Linda tätschelte ihm über die Hand.

"Sorry, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht böse, wenn ich mich gleich hinlege. Ihr schlaft natürlich hier. Wo die Gästezimmer sind, wisst ihr ja. Morgen muss ich mich erst einmal um die Beerdigung kümmern." Dave nahm seine Hände vor das Gesicht.

"Nein, das machen wir für dich. Kümmere du dich um Tami."

Dave nickte. "Danke Linda"

Er streckte seinen Arm aus, machte eine Faust und Paul streckte seine dagegen. Mit schweren Schritten ging Dave die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch und ließ sich einfach auf das Bett fallen, wo er schnell einschlief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeden Tag fuhr er mit Paul, Vince oder Linda zum Krankenhaus und jedes Mal hoffte er, dass Tami aufwachte, doch nichts geschah. Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus sagten ihm, dass ihr Körper die Erholung brauchte und erst drei Tage später setzten sie die Medikament so weit herunter, sodass Tami langsam von alleine wieder wach werden konnte.

Als Dave an diesem Morgen mit Paul die Station betrat, bemerkte er sofort den Tumult, der hier herrschte. Er sah mehrere Leute in Tami's Zimmer stürmen und nach wenigen Minuten wieder raus rennen. Als ein greller Schrei, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, durch den Flur hallte, wurde er sofort leichenblass. Michael lief vor dem Zimmer auf und ab und fasste sich immer wieder an den Kopf.

"Was ist los Michael?"

"Sie haben Tami gesagt, dass ihre Eltern tot sind. Dave, sie rastet total aus da drin. Ich bekomme sie nicht beruhigt."

Da hörte Dave wieder Tami's Stimme, die durch den Flur ging.

"Nein, sie lügen. Sie sind nicht tot, sie lügen."

"Kümmerst du dich um Michael, Paul?"

Paul nickte und legte seinen Arm um Michaels Schulter. Dave betrat das Zimmer und sah Tami tränenüberströmt auf dem Bett liegen. Zwei Polizisten und der Arzt bemühten sich, sie zu beruhigen.

"Miss Hoskins, es tut mir sehr leid, aber man konnte nichts mehr für ihre Eltern tun. Ich weiß, dass ist alles schwer zu verstehen, aber sie müssen sich beruhigen. Sie sind schwer verletzt, da ist es nicht gut, wenn sie sich so aufregen."

Immer wieder schüttelte Tami den Kopf und schluchzte auf. Der Arzt sah Dave und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er zu ihr gehen sollte. Als Tami ihn wahrnahm, sah sie ihn fragend an. Er setzte sich, lehnte sich über sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es tut mir so leid Sweetie."

Tami vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Brust, während er mit der rechten Hand sanft über ihre langen hellbraunen Haare streichelte. "Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin für dich da, hörst du. Wir schaffen das, ok." Der Arzt sah, dass Tami sich leicht beruhigte und trat jetzt an sie ran, um ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel in den Zugang zu setzen.

"Ich kann meine Beine nicht fühlen, Dave."

"Ich weiß, Sweetie. Aber du schaffst das. Sie sind hier sehr zuversichtlich, dass du wieder laufen kannst."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Miss Hoskins, sie müssen viel Geduld mitbringen. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen."

Tami legte ihren Kopf wieder an Dave's Brust und schlief irgendwann wieder ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August

Acht Wochen später saß Dave im Büro des Klinikchefs und beide Männer schauten sichtlich verzweifelt.

"Wir sind mit unserem Latein wirklich am Ende Mr. Bautista. Tami sträubt sich in jeder Hinsicht bei der Zusammenarbeit. Wenn es nach ihr geht, steht sie morgen auf und rennt los."

"Ja, das ist Tami. Geduld ist noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen."

"Wir verstehen natürlich ihre Lage. Sie hat sich gegen unserer Erwartungen der Psychologin Dr. Teyse ein wenig anvertraut. Sie vermisst ihre Eltern sehr, was wir sehr gut nachvollziehen können. Durch ihre Erzählungen konnte man raushören, dass die drei ein sehr inniges Verhältnis hatten. Und sie hat Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie hat auch Angst, sie zu verlieren, denn sie sind die Einzige Person, die sie noch hat. Hat sie überhaupt keine Verwandten mehr."

Dave schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ihre Eltern waren beide Einzelkinder und deren Eltern sind auch schon verstorben. Es gibt noch entfernte Verwandte, aber mit denen gibt es keinen Kontakt. Sie weis schon, dass sie erst einmal bei mir wohnt, wenn sie entlassen wird. Ich würde sie nie alleine lassen."

"Wir müssen wirklich überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Wenn sie nicht mit arbeitet, können wir ihr nicht helfen. Heute morgen hat sie einen unserer Pfleger mit der Bettpfanne beworfen."

"Ja, das ist Tami, wie sie leibt und lebt. Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr Paroli bietet." Kurz überlegte Dave. "Ich habe da eine Idee Professor. Kann ich eben Mr. Levescue dazu holen?"

"Natürlich"

Dave stand auf, ging kurz auf den Flur und kam mit Paul, der draußen gewartet hatte, wieder in das Zimmer. Paul setzte sich neben Dave und sah ihn ebenso gebannt an, wie der Klinikchef.

"John trainiert doch mit einigen Kindern vom Medical bei uns."

"Ja, wir haben das eingeführt, um die Kinder ein wenig anzuspornen. Und wie ich aus den Gesprächen mit den Ärzten erfahren habe, machen die Kinder riesen Fortschritte", antwortete Paul, der Dave skeptisch und ebenso verwirrend ansah.

"Meinst du, er könnte es bei Tami versuchen. Du weist wie John ist. Bei ihm wird sie nicht so ein leichtes Spiel haben."

"Ach, jetzt verstehe ich. Aber meinst du wirklich, dass Tami dann mitarbeitet?

"Ein Versuch ist es Wert."

"Von mir aus natürlich gerne. Zur Zeit sind es eh nur sechs Kinder über die Woche verteilt. Wenn sie möchten Professor, können sie ruhig noch ein paar Erwachsene mitschicken", meinte Paul.

"Von meiner Seite hab ich auch nichts dagegen", entgegnete der Klinikchef freudestrahlend.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Tage später saß Tami auf ihrem Bett und sah immer wieder auf das Stück Papier in ihren Händen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie wollte das alles nicht verstehen. Ihr Leben war in den letzten Wochen komplett aus den Fugen geraten. Ihre Eltern waren tot, sie war auf Hilfe angewiesen und sie konnte ihren Job nicht mehr machen. Als es klopfte, wusch sie sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ein kleiner Plüschhase erschien am Türrahmen, gefolgt von Randy, Dave und Paul. Randy ging sofort auf Tami zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hatte Randy vor vier Wochen kennengelernt, nachdem Paul ihn mit ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte und die beiden waren sich auf Anhieb symphatisch gewesen.

"Na, du Zicke, alles klar?" Er ging zum Fensterbrett und setzte den Hasen darauf.

"Hmmm", murmelte sie leise.

Dave bemerkte sofort, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. "Wirklich alle gut?"

Tami schüttelte den Kopf, senkte ihn und ein Schluchzen durchfuhr ihren Körper. Verwirrt sah Paul zu Dave. Randy eilte sofort neben sie auf die Bettkante und zog sie in seine Arme. Langsam schob sie Dave das Stück Papier hin und er las.

- Mein geliebte Tami, was ich dir jetzt schreibe, fällt mir ziemlich schwer, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich werde unsere Verlobung auflösen. Man hat mir den Chefposten in unserer Filiale in Boston angeboten und den kann ich nicht ablehnen. Ich werde viel unterwegs sein und habe nicht die Zeit, mich um dich zu kümmern. Und eigentlich möchte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich kann mein Leben nicht komplett auf das Leben einer Behinderten einrichten. So habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Ich möchte Karriere machen und eine Familie gründen. Es tut mir sehr leid, und dieser Schritt fällt mir auch sehr schwer. Ich liebe dich. Michael -

"Dieses verdammte Arschloch", zischte Dave und reichte den Brief an Paul weiter, der ihn kopfschüttelnd überflog.

"Schon gut. Mir hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass es so kommt. Wer möchte schon sein Leben mit einem Krüppel verbringen? Ich habe schon vor Wochen bemerkt, dass er sich immer mehr zurückzieht."

"Du bist kein Krüppel?", kam entrüstet von Randy.

"Ach, und wie nennst du das." Sie schob die Decke zurück und hob ihr Bein, welches sofort auf die Matratze zurückprallte, als sie es losließ.

"Tami, du musst Geduld haben", kam von Paul.

"Ich habe aber keine Geduld", zischte sie jetzt.

"Hey, geh Paul nicht so an. Es kann echt nicht mehr so weitergehen." Dave sah sie durchdringend an.

"Was denn?"

"Du arbeitest nicht mit und fährst die Leute hier nur an. Tami, die Angestellten hier wollen dir nur helfen."

"Die gehen mir auf den Zeiger mit ihrer Hilfe."

"Tami, nun hör Dave doch erst mal zu", kam von Randy, worauf er sofort einen wütenden Blick von ihr kassierte.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause fahren.?

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst? "

"Nur wenn du möchtest?"

"Ja, denn hier hält mich ja jetzt nichts mehr. Und kein dämliches Krankenhaus mehr."

"Moment mal, junge Dame. Nur unter der Bedingung, dass du deine Übungen schön weiter machst, und zwar bei uns im Trainingscenter."

Tami rümpfte die Nase. "Na toll"

"Im Moment kommen dort öfters Patienten vom Medical Center, die motorische Störungen haben. Sie werden von unseren Physiotherapeuten, den Therapeuten vom Center und von John Cena begleitet."

"Ist das nicht dieser Futzi mit dem grünen T-Shirt? Der Saubermann der WWE."

Paul lachte jetzt laut auf. "Ja, genau der. Aber glaube mir, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist, wenn man nicht mitarbeitet."

"Was hälst du davon Tami?"

"Nicht viel, aber immer noch besser, als hier zu sein. Und ihr müsst gar nicht meinen, dass dieser John Boy mich umkrempelt."

Randy zwinkerte Paul zu. "Das werden wir ja noch sehen", dachte er für sich. Er kannte John seit Jahren und wusste, wie er die Leute motivierte.

xxxxxx

Zwei Wochen später war es soweit und Tami betat zum Ersten Mal ihr neues Zuhause. Sie musste kurz schlucken, als sie sah, dass Dave vieles in seinem Haus verändert hatte. Es gab Rampen, die in die Räume führten, die ein wenig höher lagen und ein Treppenlift, der sie zu ihrem Zimmer in den ersten Stock brachte.

"Du hättest das nicht für mich tun müssen, Dave."

"Ach, das bisschen. Wenn du wieder laufen kannst, dann reißen wir es wieder raus."

"Und wenn nicht?"

Tami, du wirst wieder laufen. Hör doch darauf, was die Ärzte dir sagen und habe ein bisschen Vertrauen darin."

Tami war einerseits gerührt, dass er immer wieder versuchte sie aufzubauen, andererseits war sie sauer.

"Und wenn nicht?", schrie sie ihn jetzt an.

Dave ging sich mit der Hand über seine Kopf. Dann drehte er ihren Rollstuhl zu sich und beugte sich zu ihr runter. "Dann ist das halt so. So, und nun komm von deiner Mitleidstour runter und bewege deinen Hintern. Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du dir selber nicht helfen willst. Verdammt noch mal. Meinst du, wenn deine Eltern dich jetzt so sehen könnten..."

"Können sie aber nicht, weil sie tot sind. Sie sind tot", schluchzte Tami los und Dave nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände.

"Ja, sie sind tot und glaube mir, ich vermisse sie ebenso wie du. Wir können es nicht rückgängig machen, so sehr wir es wollen. Aber du lebst Tami und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Ich liebe dich und wir zwei stehen das zusammen durch. Hast du mich verstanden? Verdammt, ich würde mein rechtes Bein dafür geben, um ihnen noch einmal zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dein Leben für mich aufgibst."

"Ich gebe meine Leben nicht auf."

"Doch, du machst deinen Job nicht mehr."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nur eine Pause ist, bis sich alles eingespielt hat. So und nun ist Schluss. Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag für dich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Nur von Idioten umzingelt?

Als es am nächsten Morgen an der Türe klingelte, stand Tami schon in Sportklamotten und richtig mieser Laune in an der Türe.

"Es ist viel zu heiß zum trainieren", meckerte sie Dave an, der die Türe öffnete. Ein Dame mittleren Alters strahlte Tami sofort an.

"Morgen Tami, ich bin Schwester Georgina, 43 Jahre alt, verheiratet drei Kinder und seit 10 Jahren im Medical angestellt. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Das ist Bob, unser Krankenpfleger, 35 Jahre alt, verheiratet, zwei Kinder."

"Morgen", grummelte Tami.

"Morgen Georgina, freut ich dich wieder zusehen. Morgen Bob", kam von Dave und er reichte beiden die Hand. "Ihr braucht Tami nachher nicht wieder mitnehmen. Ich komme sie selbst abholen."

"Gut, dann wissen wir Bescheid", antwortete Bob. Er wollte gerade seine Finger an Tami's Rollstuhl legen, als sie sich ihm zudrehte und ihn anzischte. "Ich kann das selber."

Dave wollte eingreifen, doch Georgina hob langsam die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir machen das schon, Dave. Keine Sorge", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Ich komm dich nachher abholen, Sweetie", rief Dave Tami nach, die nur kurz nickte. Als sich die Türe vor ihm schloss, lehnte er sich gegen sie und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Er hoffte, dass die Entscheidung richtig war.

Vor dem Bus kam Tami zum Stehen. Sie versuchte die Rampe hochzufahren, doch es klappte nicht.

"Kann mir vielleicht jemand helfen?"

"Ich denke, du kannst das selber", meinte Georgina trocken und Tami sah sie böse an. "Hör mal Tami, ich bin seit zwanzig Jahren in meinem Beruf und ich habe schon viele Menschen wie dich getroffen, die total abblocken. Und rate mal, wer immer den längeren Atem hatte."

Bob schob Tami jetzt die Rampe hoch in den Bus. "Danke", murmelte sie leise.

"Immer wieder gerne", antwortete er und warf Georgina ein Grinsen zu

"Tami, das sind Cindy Foster, Naomi Crichon, Bruce Watson, Emma Serkis und Steven Miller", stellte Georgina die anderen im Bus vor, die alle bis auf Cindy und Naomi im Rollstuhl saßen. Tami reichte jedem die Hand. Dann fixierte Bob den Rollstuhl am Boden und stieg dann auf den Fahrersitz.

"Darf ich fragen, warum du hier bist?", kam von Cindy. Tami schaute in ihr fröhlich aussehendes Gesicht und ihr war Cindy auf sofort symphatisch.

"Ich hatte durch einen Flugzeugabsturz vier Wirbel gebrochen."

"Ach du Scheisse. Das jemand so etwas überhaupt überlebt, grenzt schon an ein Wunder", kam von Bruce.

"Ja, meine Eltern hatten da weniger Glück."

"Das tut mir sehr leid", antwortete der junge Mann.

"Und warum seid ihr hier?"

"Bruce, Emma und Steven sind durch Unfälle komplett querschnittsgelähmt. Naomi hatte eine Rückenmarksentzündung und ich habe eine Art Muskelschwund", erzählte Cindy.

"Wirst du deswegen irgendwann im Rollstuhl sitzen?"

"Kann man nicht genau sagen. Weil man es früh entdeckt hat, besteht die Chance bei dauerhaftem Training, dass ich Glück habe. Ich muss dann halt mein ganzes Leben im Training bleiben."

Die Fahrt verging schnell und Bob hielt genau vor dem Trainingscenter, wo schon John Cena in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes auf sie wartete.

"Morgen Leute. Na, alles klar Naomi", rief John und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, worauf sie mit ihrer dagegen klatschte.

Bob löste Tamis Rollstuhl und sie fuhr die Rampe hinunter. "Morgen, du musst Tami sein? Mein Name ist John. Willkommen bei der WWE", begrüßte John sie freundlich.

"Morgen", antwortete Tami knapp und folgte Cindy durch die Eingangstüre, ohne John weiter zu beachten. Kurz verhakte sie sich mit dem Rollstuhl und der Mann, der die Türe aufhielt drückte behutsam daran.

"Warte, ich helfe dir. Hier klemmt es schon mal. Ich heisse übrigens Claudio."

"Es geht schon, danke." Sie fuhr weiter in die grosse Eingangshalle und sah sich erst einmal staunend um. Sie hatte mit ihren Eltern früher oft Auftritte von Dave gesehen, aber im Trainingscenter der WWE war sie noch nie gewesen.

Claudio sah ihr nachdenklich nach. John und er hatten sich gestern mit Dave getroffen und sich lange unterhalten. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Tami mit ihrer Situation sehr unzufrieden sei und das sah man ihr heute regelrecht an. John erschien neben ihm und schaute Tami ebenfalls hinterher. "Ich glaube, dass wird eine harte Nuss."

"Ja, verstehen kann ich sie aber schon. Von heute auf morgen wirst du in ein komplett anderes Leben geschmissen. Das ist echt hart."

Beide folgten der Gruppe nun ebenfalls in die Trainingshalle.

"So, Bruce, Emma und Steven, ihr geht wieder an eure Geräte. Miroslav und Catherine stehen euch zur Verfügung, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt. Naomi, du darfst gleich mit Georgina runter ins Schwimmbad, wo Leslie schon auf dich wartet."

"Oh, toll, ich darf Schwimmen", rief das kleine dunkelhäutige Mädchen erfreut.

Cindy und Tami, ihr beiden bleibt hier. Ihr könnt euch schon mal auf die Matten setzen, ich bin sofort wieder da", meinte John und folgte Bruce, Emma und Steven zu den Trainingsgeräten.

"Na toll. Der setzt uns hier mitten in die Sonne. Ich kann jetzt schon kaum atmen", kam von Tami, die sich von ihrem Rollstuhl runtergleiten ließ und ihn mit der Hand anschubste, sodass er zehn Meter von ihr weg rollte.

"Tami, geh bitte anständig mit dem Teil um. Die sind teuer." Bob schaute sie kopfschüttelnd an.

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut", zischte sie.

John war nach zwei Minuten wieder bei ihnen und setzte sich nun vor sie. "So Tami, aus deiner Akte vom Medical konnte ich entnehmen, dass du deine Zehen schon wieder bewegen kannst. Würdest du es mir bitte zeigen?"

Tami hatte darauf überhaupt keine Lust, doch sie wollte Dave keinen Kummer machen und nickte. "Kannst du mir bei den Schuhen bitte helfen? So weit komme ich noch nicht runter."

"Natürlich", antwortete John, griff nach den Turnschuhen und zog sie langsam von ihren Füssen. Mit grosser Anstrengung bewegte Tami ihre Zehen hin und her. Behutsam fasste John nun an ihren rechten Fuss und bewegte ihn leicht auf und ab. "Merkst du das?"

"Ja, es ist, als würde jeden Moment ein Krampf entstehen, aber es flacht sehr schnell wieder ab."

"Ok, wir dehnen uns nun erst einmal. Laut der Akte sind die Brüche gut verheilt. Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen deine Muskeln an den Beinen und am Rücken wieder stärken, da sie durch die Liegerei schnell schwach geworden sind. Ich spreize gleich deine Beine und du versuchst so weit wie es geht mit den Armen die Waden zu berühren. Wenn du nur den kleinsten Schmerz spürst, sofort aufhören. Cindy, du machst dasselbe. Du sollst nachher übrigens noch bei Lucy vorbeischauen, wegen der Stromtherapie."

Er legte Tami's Beine in Position und stand dann auf. "Ich schaue mal kurz bei Naomi vorbei und bin sofort wieder da. Dann mal los, die Damen"

Cindy sah ihm grinsend hinterher. "Verdammt, ich muss immer auf seinen Knackarsch starren. Ist schon ein Schnuckelchen, was? "

"Hmm, aber bei solchen Typen haben nur normale Frauen eine Chance. Guck dir doch mal die Frauen an, mit denen die meisten zusammen sind", murmelte Tami.

"Hey, wir sind normal. Ok, vom Kopf her vielleicht nicht, aber sonst."

"Du kannst ja auch laufen. Wer will denn so einen Krüppel wie mich?"

"Hallo, du bist eine attraktive Frau. Dir rennen doch die Kerle reihenweise nach?"

"Das hat mein Verlobter wohl anders gesehen. Er konnte mit mir nichts mehr anfangen."

"Dann ist er halt ein Arschloch."

"Danke, du bist echt nett. So und nun lass uns weitermachen, ansonsten kriege ich von John und von Dave Ärger."

"Dave. Wer ist Dave?"

"Dave Bautista, ich lebe bei ihm."

Cindy hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte sie an. "Ja, glaub ich es denn. Du erzählst mir einen von wegen, dich will keiner und wohnst mit dem wahrscheinlich heissesten Typen des Universums zusammen. Sein Hintern ist noch bei weitem besser, als der von John."

"Stop, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Dave ist mein Patenonkel, mehr nicht. Aber ich werde ihm von deinen Ansichten berichten." Sie hob ihren Kopf und grinste zu Cindy.

"Untersteh dich. Aber vergiss trotzdem nicht, ihn mir vorzustellen."

Tami lachte laut los. Ihr gefiel Cindys lockere Art.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose, Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins, Joe Anoa'I aka Roman Reigns, April Brooks aka AJ Lee und Sarona Reiher aka Tamina Snuka betraten die Halle und gingen sofort Richtung Hantelbank. April und Colby setzten sich auf die Matten davor und fingen an, sich zu dehnen, während Sarona rüber zu Claudio schlenderte. Jonathan warf sein Handtuch auf die Bank und sah sich um.

"Hey, schau mal Joe. Kennst du die Mädels da drüben?"

Joe drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ah, Frischfleisch. Na, dann gehe ich mich doch gleich mal vorstellen", kam von Jon, der sich mit der Hand durch seine verstrubbelten Haare ging.

"Lass die Weiber in Ruhe, Jon", meinte Joe, doch der hatte sich schon auf den Weg zu Cindy und Tami gemacht.

"Morgen, ihr Hübschen. Ich bin Jonathan. Trainiert ihr hier? Seit ihr bei der NXT?"

Er ging in die Hocke, hielt Cindy die Hand hin und sie schüttelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt.

"Ich bin Cindy und das ist Tami. Nein, wir sind..."

"Schön Jonathan, du hast dich vorgestellt. Und nun zisch ab."

Jonathan, der ihr gerade seine Hand hingestreckt hatte, ließ diese langsam sinken.

"Hey, was zickst du mich so an. Bist wohl heute morgen mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich wollte nur nett sein."

"Verpiss dich einfach. Musst du nicht deine Mukkis trainieren? Cindy, gibst du mir bitte mal mein Handtuch?" Sie zeigte auf die Bank neben Cindy. Doch bevor diese das Handtuch ergreifen konnte, hatte Jonathan es schon in der Hand und schleuderte es hin und her.

"Gib mir mein verdammtes Handtuch", fauchte Tami ihn an.

"Hol es dir doch?" Jon stand mit gespreizten Beinen und schelmischem Grinsen über ihr.

Sarona, die mittlerweile wieder bei der Truppe war, schaute zu den Dreien rüber. "Was macht Jon schon wieder?"

"Weiber angraben, du kennst ihn doch", kam von Joe.

"Das soll er schön lassen. Die sind vom Medical. John flippt aus, wenn er das sieht."

Joe drehte sich nun in die Richtung. "Jon, lass die Frauen in Ruhe."

"Na, die soll sich doch nur ihr Handtuch holen?"

Tami schaute Jon noch immer stocksauer an. Sie setzte die Hände auf die Matte und sah sich um. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, als sie sah, dass ihr Rollstuhl zu weit weg stand.

"Ich hätte es schon längst getan, wenn ich es könnte, du dämliches Arschloch." Sie versuchte sich, Richtung Rollstuhl zu ziehen. Joe kam mit schnellen Schritten zu ihnen rüber und schob Tami den Rollstuhl hin. "Jon, genug jetzt. Lass sie in Ruhe."

Tami zog sich den Rollstuhl hoch und fuhr sofort Richtung Waschraum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel in der Halle fallen hören können, so still war es.

"Good, du bist einfach die unsensibelste Person, dir mir bisher auf dieser Erde untergekommen ist. Du hast sie sicher verletzt", zischte April.

"Sorry, aber ich wusste doch nicht..."

"Schalt dein verwirrtes Hirn ab und zu mal an."

Jon legte das Handtuch wieder auf die Bank, warf Cindy ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und ging zur Hantelbank zurück. Ihm war die Sache sichtlich peinlich.

"Manchmal bist du einfach nur ein Arsch, Mox." Colby schlug ihn mit der Faust gegen die Schulter.

John kam wieder in die Halle und sah sich um. "Wo ist Tami?"

"Ähhm, auf Toilette", stotterte Cindy. Er bemerkte die angespannte Stimmung und sah zu den Jungs.

"Ich wollte nur einen kleinen Spaß machen", rechtfertigte Jon sich sofort.

"Was hast du wieder angestellt?" Mit den Händen in der Hüfte sah er auf Jon runter, der sich zum Dehnen auf die Matte gesetzt hatte.

"Ich habe ihr das Handtuch weggenommen und dann gesagt, sie soll aufstehen und es sich holen."

John funkelte ihn wütend an. "Verdammt Jonathan. Tami ist noch nicht lange im Rollstuhl und hat echt daran zu knabbern. Und dann kommst du mit so einer Aktion."

"Ja schon gut. Es tut mir leid."

"Lass das Dave nicht hören."

"Hä! Was hat Dave mit all dem zu tun?" Jon kratzte sich verwirrt an den Kopf.

Doch bevor jemand antworten konnte, ging die Türe vom Waschraum auf und Tami kam zurück in den Raum gerollt. John war gleich bei ihr und beugte sich über sie.

"Alles Ok?" Er sah, dass Tami geweint hatte und seine Wut auf Jon steigerte sich sofort wieder.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Hier laufen anscheinend nur Arschlöcher rum, die denken, dass sie lustig wären." Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Matte rutschen und dehnte sich weiter.

"Jon, nun geh und entschuldige dich bei ihr." April schubste ihn gegen die Schulter. Langsam ging er auf Tami zu. Als er vor ihr stand, ging er sich durch seine blonden Haare. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an" Quatsch mich bloss nicht zu. Vergiss es einfach", kam nur von ihr und ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Training. Jon blieb noch kurz stehen und ging dann wieder zu den anderen.

Schnell verging die Zeit und als sie nach dem Training geduscht hatten, trafen sich alle in der Kantine, um gemeinsam zu essen. Bob und Georgina brachten den sechsen ihr gewünschtes Essen, weil der Gang zur Theke für die Rollstühle doch etwas eng war. Tami stellte gerade ihr Glas Wasser auf den Tisch, als zwei Hände sich um ihre Augen legten und feuchte Lippen ihre Wange berührten. Kurz erschrak sie, doch dann nahm sie einen bekannten Geruch war und strahlte.

"Hi Ran"

"Was hat mich verraten?" Er löste die Hände von ihren Augen und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihr.

"Dein After Shave", antwortete Tami. Sie sah die starrenden Blicke von Cindy und Naomi.

"Leute, das ist Randy. Randy, das sind Cindy, Naomi, Emma, Bruce und Steven", stellte sie die Gruppe vor.

"Ich kenn sie doch schon. Hallo, süsse Maus." Er zwinkerte Naomi zu.

"Ja, aber wir wussten nicht, dass du ihn kennst. Obwohl, du kennst ja auch Dave", kam von Cindy.

"Was ist mit mir", hörte man hinter Cindy jetzt Dave's rauchige Stimme und Cindy schluckte.

"Nichts Dave. Aber darf ich dir Cindy vorstellen. Sie ist ein grosser Fan von dir und deinem..." Sofort spürte sie Cindy's Finger an ihrem Oberschenkel, die sie kniffen und sie grinste, als sie Cindy's empörten Blick sah. "Kampfstil". Dave reichte ihr die Hand und Cindy lief rot an.

"Na Sweetie, wie war dein Training. Deine Laune scheint ja besser, als heute morgen zu sein." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.

"Das liegt aber nicht am Training, sondern an den netten Leuten hier am Tisch. Den Rest kannst du vergessen."

Dave sah kurz durch den Raum und entdeckte John bei Jon, Colby und Joe. "Ok John lebt noch, dann ist alles gut. Ich geh mal eben zu ihnen rüber und dann fahren wir heim, ok. Ich habe uns ein paar Filme ausgeliehen." Tami nickte und ihr Blick verfolgte Dave bis zum Tisch, wo sie auf Jon's Augen traf, die sie anstarrten. "Penner", dachte sie nur und unterhielt sich weiter mit Randy.

"Hi Leute, alles klar". rief Dave, klatschte seine Jungs ab und setzte sich dann neben Colby. "Wie war es mit Tami, John?"

"Ganz gut. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Vermutung hat sie doch gut mitgearbeitet. Aber sie hat Haaren auf den Zähnen. Der arme Bob musste ein paarmal echt einstecken."

"Das weis ich. Ok. Morgen bringe ich sie selbst nach hier. Wir machen uns heute noch einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend. Bis morgen dann." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zu Tami, die mittlerweile mit ihrem Essen fertig war.

"Ich bin auch weg. Nikki wartet sicher schon auf mich", meinte John, klopfte auf die Tischplatte und verließ dann den Raum.

"Also, gemütlichen Fernsehabend nennt man das jetzt", kam grinsend von Jon.

"Hmm, also Tami ist wirklich sehr hübsch und mir würde das nichts ausmachen, wenn sie im Rollstuhl sitzt, aber von Dave hätte ich das jetzt nicht gedacht. Der hatte doch immer Frauen, die viel Sport gemacht haben und nun das krasse Gegenteil", meinte Colby.

"Wo die Liebe hinfällt" Joe nahm sein Glas hoch.

"Paff, da lag sie da."

"Good, du bist unmöglich." Colby verpasste seinem Freund mit der Handfläche eins auf den Hinterkopf.


	3. Eine schwierige Entscheidung

Tami fuhr mit Bruce in die Trainingshalle, wo John schon auf sie wartete.

"Morgen Tami. Hast du nicht deinen Arzttermin heute?", wollte er sofort wissen. Nikki, die neben ihm an der Hantelbank sass, sah sie ebenso neugierig an wie er.

"Professor Hutches hat heute morgen angerufen und ihn auf nachmittags verlegt. Es ist eine Not OP dazwischengekommen."

"Ok, dann können wir ja jetzt frohen Mutes an die Arbeit." John klatschte in die Hände.

"Du bist ein Tyrann", keuchte Tami nun auf.

"Ja, aber ein netter", antwortete er in einem Trällerton.

"Das kann ich leider nicht leugnen. Ok, an die Arbeit."

Nach zwei Stunden anstrengendem Training lag Tami nun unter den Händen von Tasha und wurde massiert.

"Verdammt tut das gut", stöhnte Tami.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Jon. Colby hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beiden irgendwie nicht warm werdet", kam von Tasha.

"Hör mir bloss auf mit dem. Der Typ nervt einfach nur."

"Verstehe ich gar nicht. Ich finde ihn immer nett."

"Er ist ein Arsch."

Es klopft an der Türe. "Ist offen", rief Tasha und Joe betrat den Raum.

"Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ich muss den Termin gleich absagen Tash. Joelle hat früher Schule aus und Galina schafft es nicht rechtzeitig in die Schule."

"Kein Problem. Schaust du eben auf den Plan und sagst dem nächsten Bescheid."

"Mach ich. Ciao, ihr beiden." Und schon ist Joe wieder aus der Türe.

"Joe hat mir gestern ein Bild von seiner Tochter gezeigt. Sie sieht aus wie er."

"Das stimmt. Aber du hättest sie mal als Baby sehen sollen, da war es noch extremer."

Erneut klopft es und sofort geht die Türe auf. Tami hebt leicht ihren Kopf. "Fuck, heute bleibt mir echt nichts erspart", grummelt sie und läßt den Kopf wieder sinken.

"Joe hat mir gesagt, dass ich früher kommen kann."

"Ja, Jon, du kannst schon in den anderen Raum gehen. Ich bin hier in zwei Minuten fertig."

"Hmm", hörte man nur kurz von ihm. Als er an der Pritsche vorbeiging, blieb er kurz stehen und sein Blick wanderte auf Tami. Er sah die feinen Narben auf ihrem Rücken, und er vermutete, dass sie vom Unfall zu stammen.

"Gibt es was interessantes zu sehen?" Tami hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah ihn forsch an.

"Nichts, was ich nicht jeden Tag in meinen Händen halten könnte", säuselte er.

"Überhebliches Arschloch", zischte Tami.

"So, wir sind fertig. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen wieder Tami." Tasha reagierte schnell, damit es zwischen den beiden nicht eskalierte. Sie schloss Tami's BH und zog den Pulli wieder runter.

"Prima, ich glaube, hier stinkt es langsam" Tami ließ sich in ihren Rollstuhl sinken und fuhr sofort den Raum.

Sie rollte in die Kantine, wo Dave mit Randy und Natalia saß.

"Wie war die Massage, Sweetie?"

"Soweit Prima, bis dieser Good auftauchte."

"Ihr beiden seid echt wie Feuer und Wasser", kam von Natalia.

"Heute ist Post von der Polizei gekommen. Es steht nun endgültig fest, dass ein technischer Defekt vorlag. Aus den Akten hat man ersehen, dass dein Dad vorher noch mit dem Flugzeug zur Inspektion war. Wenn man feststellt, dass dort was schiefgelaufen ist, können sie Anzeige erstatten. Ausserdem möchten sie mit dir noch einmal den Unfallort besuchen, um die ganze Sache nochmal nachvollziehen zu können. Vielleicht ist es einfacher für dich, wenn du vor Ort bist."

Tami's Gesicht wurde leichenblass. "Das kann ich nicht", hauchte sie leise.

"Sweetie, die Sache muss aufgeklärt werden."

Tami schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sie fing an zu schluchzen. "Ich kann das nicht, Dave. Ich will das nicht."

Randy legte sanft einen Arm um sie und Natalia zückte ein Taschentuch und hielt es ihr hin. Tami nahm es und begrub ihr Gesicht darin. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie an Randys Schulter. Dave nahm ihre Hand fest in seine.

"Ich weis, wie schwer das für dich sein muss, aber ich glaube es geht nicht anders. Die Polizei muss auch ihre Arbeit machen."

Colby betrat mit Jon den Raum und beide schauten sofort zum Tisch, als Tami erneut aufschluchzte.

"Ich weis, dass sie ihre Arbeit machen müssen. Aber was nutzt das Ganze. Es bringt sie mir nicht zurück, also ist es doch egal."

"Ok, denke nochmal in Ruhe über alles nach. Wir fahren jetzt erstmal ins Krankenhaus und dann geht es nach Hause. Trish hat dein Lieblingsessen gekocht."

Tami nickte nur stumm. Randy drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wenn du quatschen willst, ruf mich an. Egal wann."

"Danke Ran."

Dave stand auf, umarmte Natalia, die ihn mitleidig ansah und schob Tami dann aus dem Raum. Nachdem sich die Türe hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, setzten Colby und Jon sich zu Randy und Natalia.

"Was war los?", wollte Colby wissen.

"Tami soll den Unfallhergang noch mal mit der Polizei besprechen. Und das soll sie an dem Absturzort tun."

"Das ist hart. Tut mir echt leid für sie", meint Jon und pustet die Luft aus.

"Wow, Jonathan Good zeigt menschliche Gefühlsregungen", prustet Natalia los.

"Na hör mal. Ich tut so, als wäre ich der Unmensch schlechthin. Auch wenn sie eine blöde Ziege ist, hat sie echt schon harte Sachen erlebt."

"Kannst du Laut sagen. Als ob sie noch nicht genug durchgemacht hat. Erst der Unfall, dann verläßt ihr Verlobter sie und jetzt das", meinte Randy.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie verlobt war", kam von Colby.

"Ja, dieser dreckige Penner hat ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Von wegen, er möchte sein Leben nicht mit einer Behinderten verbringen."

"Was ist denn das für ein Mistkerl?", fauchte Jon.

"Michael war so ein verwöhnter, karrieregeiler Bänker."

"Einen Schlipsträger hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Sie wirkt immer so taff", meinte Natalia.

"Auf jeden Fall wird der Tag nochmal hart für sie, falls sie es macht", sagte Randy.

"Sie hat ja jetzt Dave", kam von Jon.

"Ja, das stimmt. Tami ist seine Nummer Eins. Da kommt selbst eine Frau nicht ran."

"Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Tami ist doch eine Frau. " Jon kratzt sich verwirrt an der Schläfe.

"Was? Ach, ihr denkt Dave und Tami. Nein, die zwei sind nicht zusammen. Dave ist ihr Patenonkel. Also unser Dave steht schon auf jüngere, aber Tami ist da eindeutig zu jung."

Tami lag auf dem Krankenbett und blickte nervös auf die Wand vor sich. Professor Hutches stand mit einem Kollegen davor und besprach ihre Röntgenbilder.

"Es sieht alles sehr gut aus, Tami. Die Brüche sind gut verheilt. Wie läuft es mit dem Training?"

"Ganz gut. Es ist halt noch sehr anstrengend."

Das ist normal. Deine Muskeln müssen sich erst einmal wieder an alles gewöhnen. Ziehst du dein Shirt noch kurz hoch. Ich möchte mir die Narbe am Bauch noch ansehen."

Tami hob ihr Shirt nach oben und Professor Hutches tastete ihren Bauch vorsichtig ab.

"Alles prima. Die Nähte haben sich schon soweit von selbst aufgelöst."

"Und wann meinen sie, klappt es mit dem Laufen?"

"Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Aber wenn du weiter so fleissig bist, wie ich von Mr. Cena gehört habe, dann mache ich mir da keine Sorgen. Wie gesagt, Geduld ist die Oberste Regel." Freundlich blickt er sie an.

"Ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach", seufzt Tami.

Dave, der an der Fensterbank stand, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das Wort Geduld gibt es bei ihr nicht, Professor."

"Das haben wir schon gemerkt, aber leider bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig. Du kannst das Shirt wieder runterziehen. Wir sehen uns dann zur nächsten Kontrolle in vier Wochen wieder."

"Vielen Dank", kam von Tami. Dave schob ihr den Rollstuhl vor das Bett und sie setzte sich hinein.

Sie fuhren gerade in die grosse Empfangshalle, als Stephen und Jon ihnen entgegenkamen.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Wow, Jon, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", wollte Dave wissen. Jon's halbe Gesichtshälfte war mit Schürfwunden übersäht und sein Auge war dick geschwollen.

"Ich wollte was austesten. Bin dabei vom Seil gesprungen und genau auf die rauhe Sportmatte gesegelt. Und leider lag die kleine Hantel auch da."

"Du immer mit deinen Selbstversuchen. Das musste ja mal nach hinten losgehen."

Tami konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn Jon sah einfach zum Schiessen aus. Natürlich hatte sie auch ein wenig Mitleid, aber das zeigte sie ihm natürlich nicht.

"Du findest das wohl komisch?" Jon starrte sie wütend an.

"Ein wenig. Jaja, ich sag es ja immer. Jeder Macho liegt irgendwann mal auf der Fresse."

"Tami, du bist nicht nett", mahnte Dave sie an.

"Du solltest dieser verwöhnten Göre mal Manieren beibringen, Dave. Wie hältst du sie nur aus. Also, ich möchte so eine arrogante Ziege nicht um mich haben."

"Könnt ihr zwei mal mit eurer Stänkerei aufhören. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten." Dave sah kopfschüttelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Stephen stubste ihn an und lachte. "Du kennst doch das Sprichwort. Was sich

"Hallo, gehts noch. Mit der doch nicht. Miss Arrogant in Person. Wir sehen uns Dave" Jon drehte sich um und ging langsam Richtung Anmeldung.

"Leck mich, Good", zischte Tami.

Jon drehte sich zu ihr um. "Nettes Angebot, aber nein danke."

"Wir sehen uns später Dave." Stephen winkte kurz und folgte Jon an die Anmeldung.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tami lag nach dem Abendessen mit Dave auf der Couch und sah sich Transformers Drei an. Doch mit ihren Gedanken war sie nicht wirklich bei dem Film. Immer wieder schwirrten ihre Gedanken um den Brief der Polizei.

"Ich werde es doch tun", flüsterte sie fast.

"Was?"

"Na, mit der Polizei reden. Du hast ja recht. Wenn es wirklich ein Fehler von der Werkstatt war, muss das geklärt werden. Nachher passiert jemanden anderem vielleicht auch noch etwas."

"Gut, dann werde ich morgen sofort dort anrufen und ihnen Bescheid sagen."

Tami lächelte ihn an, rutschte dann ein wenig höher, um sich gegen seine Schulter zu legen. Dave's rechte Hand fuhr über ihre Haare.


	4. Erste Stehversuche

Drei Wochen war Tami nun schon hier und das Training machte ihr mittlerweile riesigen Spass. Ihre Motorik war schon eindeutig besser geworden und ihr Gefühl in den Beinen wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Schnell hatte sie ihre Bedenken, John gegenüber abgelegt, auch wenn er sie immer wieder streng rannahm. Doch sie wußte, dass er nur ihr Bestes wollte. Mit Claudio und April hatte sie sich angefreundet und die beiden waren mittlerweile gern gesehene Gäste bei ihnen zu so schob Dave sie auch am heutigen Tag in die Trainingshalle, wo Cindy mit John schon beim Aufwärmen war.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei. Sorry, dass wir zu spät sind, aber gestern ist es ein bisschen spät geworden und so haben wir verschlafen", begrüßte Dave die beiden.

"Hey, du hast verschlafen, ja", warf Tami ein und kniff ihn in den Oberschenkel.

"Ist ja schon gut."

"Kein Problem, wir haben auch gerade erst angefangen. Georgina müsste noch im Umkleideraum sein, Tami."

Tami fuhr den langen Flur entlang in Richtung Umkleide, als Jon und Randy ihr entgegen kamen. Jon verdrehte sogleich die Augen, doch er blieb neben Randy stehen.

"Hallo Zicke", begrüßte Randy sie, beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Hi Ran"

"Bist du heute Abend mit Dave auf der Party von Paul?"

"Mal sehen. So wirklich Lust habe ich nicht."

"Ach komm, ich will doch mit dir tanzen?"

"Sehr witzig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bis heute Abend schaffe, dass diese Dinger hier sich bewegen." Sie machte eine Handbewegung auf ihre Beine.

Randy beugte sich wieder zu ihr runter. "Trotzdem tanze ich mit dir. Ich hebe dich einfach auf meine Arme und dann geht es los."

Tami grinste ihn nun an. "Ich bin schwer Orton."

"Bei der Topfigur, die du hast, wiegst du höchstens 50 Kilo", warf Jon ein. Tami hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Wow, ich glaube ich muss meine Gummistiefel anziehen. Der Schleim steht heute ziemlich hoch", meinte sie dann trocken.

"Bist du von Natur aus so zickig oder bist du nur klassisch untervögelt", zischte Jon zurück und ging schnaubend an ihr vorbei.

Randy schaute kopfschüttelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, warum die beiden immer gegeneinaner stichelten, wenn sie sich trafen.

"Dämliches Arschloch. So, ich muss mich umziehen, Ran. John Boy wartet schon auf mich. Wir sehen uns vielleicht heute Abend." Sie drückte die Türe zur Damenumkleide auf und fuhr hinein.

"Sie ist wirklich eine Zicke", murmelte Jon und Randy lachte. Er packte Jon's Schulter und zog ihn Richtung Halle.

Nachdem Georgina ihr beim Umziehen geholfen hatte, rollte sie in die Trainingshalle auf Cindy zu und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

"Was machen wir heute?"

"Zuerst warm machen. Du bleibst bei John, während ich mit Claudio ans Rudergerät darf."

"Hmmm, Claudio wäre mir eindeutig lieber. John ist ein richtiger Diktator."

Tami legte ihre Hand an die Wade und senkte langsam ihren Oberkörper.

"Hab dich nicht so. Er meint es doch nur gut. Schau mal, wie gross unsere Fortschritte schon sind. Der Arzt im Medical meint auch, dass meine Knochen sich echt gut machen."

"Ich weis, dass er es nur gut meint."

"Ausserdem hast du Claudio oft genug bei dir zu Hause. Gönn ihn mir auch mal."

Tami grinst. "Na gut. Ausnahmsweise."

Als Claudio in die Halle kam und Cindy zuwinkte, stand sie auf und ging zu ihm rüber. John erschien neben Tami und half ihr in den Rollstuhl.

"So Tami, wir beiden legen dann heute so richtig los. Heute geht es ans Aufstehen"

"Du hast sie nicht mehr alle John. Das schaffe ich nie."

"Komm mir nicht mit so einem Spruch. Wenn du es nicht versucht, kannst du es ja nicht schaffen."

"Und komm du mir jetzt nicht mit dem Spruch. Niemals aufgeben. Dann..."

"Ja genau, niemals aufgeben."

"Verdammt Cena, wenn ich jetzt könnte, würde ich dir in deinen Hintern treten."

John kam langsam zu ihr runter, legte die Hände rechts und links an den Rolli und grinste sie an. "Wenn du schön übst, dann kannst du es irgendwann."

"Du bist ein Arsch, weist du das eigentlich. Irgendwie laufen hier verdammt viele Arschlöcher rum. Miroslav meint auch immer, mich quälen zu müssen", fauchte sie.

Noch immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht, drehte John mit Schwung den Rollstuhl und schob Tami zur Haltestange, die sich rechts neben den Hantelbänken befand. Ihr war unwohl, weil Colby, Jon, Joe, Ettore und Stephen dort trainierten. Auf Zuschauer hatte sie wirklich keine Lust.

"Muss das hier vor den ganzen Möchtegern Hulks sein", murmelte sie, doch John grinste sie immer noch an.

"Yup, das motiviert ungemein."

"Märtyrer", zischte sie.

"So nun legst du deine Hände an die Stange und versuchst dich hochzuziehen. Und keine Angst, ich stehe hinter dir." Er löste die Fussstütze vom Rollstuhl, sodass ihre Beine den Boden berührten. Tami schnaubte kurz auf, packte dann fest um die Stange und versuchte sich hochzuziehen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie schwankte und ließ sich zurück sinken.

"Es klappt nicht."

"Hey, junge Dame, du hast es doch noch gar nicht versucht. Die Tour zieht bei mir nicht."

Sie versuchte es erneut und hielt sich verkrampft an der Stange fest. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten spürte sie ihr komplettes Gewicht, welches gegen den Boden drückte und keuchte auf. Tami wurde nervös, denn sie spürte die Blicke der Männer hinter sich.

"Du machst das gut Tami", versuchte Ettore sie aufzumuntern.

"So ist gut. Jetzt dreh dich seitlich. Mach langsam, ich bin hinter dir." Um sie zu beruhigen, legte John eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ab.

"Und was ist, wenn ich nach vorne kippe. So schnell bist selbst du nicht, John Boy."

Colby und Joe lachten laut los, während John nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Du machst mich noch fertig. Ok, Jon, stellst du dich eben vor sie. So, wenn du fällst, dann fängt er dich auf. Also los jetzt."

"Na toll, gerade er. Du bist wirklich ein richtiger Märtyrer, Cena."

"Komm Tami, zeig John Boy, wie das geht", rief Joe und Tami musst doch ein wenig grinsen.

"Klappe Anoai", zischte John ihn lachend an.

Tami griff wieder um die Stange und zog sich langsam hoch. Diesmal schaffte sie es, beide Beine aufzusetzen und stand nun verkrampft zwischen John und Jon.

"Gut, versuche so ruhig wie möglich zu stehen. Tut es irgendwo weh?"

Tami schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Hey, das ist super Tami. Weiter so", rief Stephen.

"Ok, nun hebe mal abwechselnd leicht die Beine, damit immer nur eins voll belastet wird. Wenn du irgendwelche Schmerzen spürst, sage sofort Bescheid und höre auf."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und schaute runter zu ihren Füssen. Immer wieder hob sie im Wechsel leicht ihre Füsse. Tami lächelte, denn es klappte immer besser. Ihre Unsicherheit verschwand und sie hob die Füsse immer ein wenig höher, als es passierte. Sie verlor den Halt und kippte seitlich nach vorne links, direkt in Jon's Arme. Als sie ihren Kopf hob, traf sie auf seine Augen, die sie fixierten.

"Ich wusste doch, dass du irgendwann in meinen Armen landest", knurrte er leise und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Seine Hände lagen fest um ihre Hüfte und Tami spürte sein vom Training nass geschwitztes Shirt an ihren Armen. Sie schluckte und ließ ihre Augen über seinen Oberkörper gleiten.

"Alles ok Tami?", riss John's Stimme sie wieder zurück.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, griff nach ihrem Rollstuhl. "Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, Idiot."

"Das war doch schon super. " John klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Was war denn daran super?"

"Tami, das war der Erste Versuch. Geduld ist wirklich nicht deine Stärke."

"Als der liebe Gott die Geduld vergeben hat, habe ich wohl hupend im Stau gestanden", feixte sie.

Jon, der noch immer neben ihr stand, schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er ging wieder zu den anderen rüber, hatte Tami aber durchgehend im Auge.

"Ey Jon, du ziehst sie fast aus mit deinen Guckern. Was ist los?", kam von Colby, der seine Faust jetzt fest gegen Jon's Schulter schlug.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein hübsches Ding so bissig sein kann. Sie ist einfach ein Miststück", meinte er leise. Er widmete sich jetzt wieder seinem Training. Als er sich durch seine Haare fuhr, nahm er Tami's Geruch an seinen Händen wahr und schloss kurz die Augen.

Zwei Stunden später saß Tami unter der Dusche und ließ sich das Kalte Wasser über ihren Körper rinnen. Sie spürte jeden Muskel im Innern, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Je öfter sie die Übungen gemacht hatte, desto besser wurde es und am Ende hatte sie ganze zwei Minuten alleine gestanden. Sie trocknete sich ab, rief dann Georgina, die ihr mit dem Anziehen half. Das war es, was sie am meisten an ihrem Zustand hasste.

"Das nervt mich total. Immer dieses Hilfe benötigen."

"Ich weis, Liebes. Diese Hilflosigkeit stört die meisten. Aber sei froh, dass es bei dir nur das Anziehen ist. Viele brauchen selbst beim Toilettengang Hilfe."

"Wow, nein, dass bekomme ich Gott sei Dank selber hin. Es ist zwar sehr kraftaufwendig, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles."

Als die beiden Richtung Kantine fuhren, kam ihnen April entgegen und umarmte sie sofort. "Hey Tami, sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. Ich glaube, sonst fährt Randy persönlich vor und holt mich."

"Weißt du schon, was du anziehst?"

"Hmm, da habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken drum gemacht. Ich werde schon etwas finden."

"Gut, dann bis heute Abend."

Tami winkte ihr nach. Sie mochte April, denn sie behandelte Tami, als hätte sie überhaupt keinen Rollstuhl unter sich. In der Kantine sprang Dave, der neben Cindy und John sass, sofort auf, als er sie sah. Wie immer bekam sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Hi Sweetie, na wie war es heute?"

"Hmmmm, John Boy ist ein Märtyrer, damit du Bescheid weist."

Dave und John lachten laut los. "Genau, ich quäle sie regelrecht, Dave."

"Tust du auch. Ich spüre Muskeln an Stellen, wo ich dachte, da wären gar keine."

"Siehst du, dann hat es doch etwas genutzt. Dein Körper muss sich halt dran gewöhnen. Nach drei, Vier Tagen spürst du keine Schmerzen mehr und es wird Routine. Heute hast du schon zwei Minuten alleine gestanden."

"Wow, zwei Minuten, das ist toll Sweetie. Dann können wir auf der Party ja so richtig die Sau rauslassen und feiern."

"Ich habe nur ein Problem. Du mußt mir helfen, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden. Zu lang geht nicht, dann knittert alles und zu kurz geht nicht, dann kann man alles sehen."

Jon, Nick und Colby, die einen Tisch hinter ihnen saßen, sahen sich grinsend an. "Das übliche Frauenproblem", meinte Nick.

"Mit zu Kurz könnte ich leben", grummelte Jon leise.

"Sie ist Tabuzone für dich Good. Dave reißt dir deinen Schädel ab, wenn du sich an sie ranmachst. Ich glaube, du bist echt nicht ausgelastet mein Freund. Läßt Renee dich nicht genug ran?"

"Erstens werde ich mich sicher nicht an solch eine Zimtzicke ranmachen. Und zweitens ist Renee Geschichte. Verdammt, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommt sie um die Ecke." Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Hallo Jungs, Hallo Jon", begrüßte Renee Paquette die Drei und setzte sich neben Nick. "Gehst du heute Abend zur Party, Jon?"

"Hmmm", kam nur von ihm, während er an ihr vorbei sah und gedankenverloren an seinen Pommes nagte.

"Nimmst du mich mit?"

Jon richtete seinen Blick nun auf sie. "Nein! Renee, ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir die ganze Sache dabei belassen. Es hat keinen Sinn." Er stand auf und ging zum Tresen.

Missmutig sah Renee ihm nach, stand auf und verließ den Raum. John besprach mit Dave und Tami gerade das weitere Training, doch als Jon aufstand und leicht ihren Rollstuhl berührte, als er zum Tresen ging, hatte er Tami's Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ließ ihren Blick an ihm herabschweifen und seufzte leise auf.

"Alle Ok, Sweetie?"

"Können wir gleich fahren? Irgendwie geht es mir nicht gut. Bin total geschafft und möchte mich noch etwas hinlegen, bevor wir zu Party gehen."

"Natürlich". Sichtlich besorgt stand Dave auf, fasste an ihren Rollstuhl und fuhr mit ihr aus dem Raum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett nieder und starrte an die Decke. Als es klopfte, setzte sie sich auf. "Herein", rief sie und Dave kam mit zwei Tassen Tee herein. Er liess sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder, reichte ihr den Tee und sah sie an.

"Was ist los, Sweetie?"

"Was soll los sein?"

"Veräppel mich nicht, ich kenne dich."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich besser, als ich mich selber. Ach, ich weis auch nicht."

"Ist dir das Training zu schwer. Soll ich John sagen, dass er das Tempo reduzieren soll."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Das Training ist toll, John ist toll. Es ist wie du gesagt hast. Er puscht mich, wenn ich mich hängen lasse und das ist das was ich brauche."

"Hat es irgendwas mit Good zu tun? Meinst du, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie du ihn angestarrt hast. Pass mal auf Tami. Jon ist ein wirklich netter Kerl und ich mag ihn. Aber was Frauen angeht, sagen wir es mal so. Alles was nicht bei Drei auf den Bäumen ist, muss aufpassen, wenn er in der Nähe ist."

Tami schnappte sich ihr Kissen und hielt es sich vor das Gesicht. "Good ist ein Arsch. Was will ich denn mit so einem Typ. Er ist ein ungehobelter, schlecht rasierter Bauer. Wenn, dann würde ich so einen netten Kerl wie Claudio oder Nick bevorzugen."

Dave grinste und nahm ihr das Kissen vom Gesicht.

"Aber mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Mich will eh niemand mehr", murmelte sie leise.

"Sag sowas nicht."

"Ach, und was war mit Michael."

"Michael war ein Arschloch. Er hat einen so liebevollen Menschen wie dich überhaupt nicht verdient." Sanft nahm er ihre rechte Hand in seine. Tami sah ihn an.

"Ich hab dich lieb. Läßt du mich jetzt ein wenig schlafen. Ansonsten überstehe ich den Abend nicht."

"Kein Problem. Ruh dich aus. Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst."

Sie nickte. Dave stand auf und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Eine Zeitlang lag sie noch wach und schlief dann irgendwann ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen Achtzehn Uhr klopfte es an ihre Türe und Trish steckte ihren Kopf herein. "Aufwachen Schlafmütze, es ist Partyzeit."

Tami setzte sich langsam auf und grinste Trish an. "Bei dir kann ich überhaupt nicht grummelig sein, wenn ich aufwache Trish. Du bist einfach die Beste."

"Jajaja und nun auf. Ich helfe dir beim Duschen und dann schauen wir mal, dass wir dich hübsch kriegen. Obwohl, wenn ich dich so ansehe, kannst du auch in einem Kartoffelsack gehen und bist immer noch hübsch."

Tami schlang ihre Arme um Trish, die ihr in den Rollstuhl helfen wollte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke Trish. Auch, weil du immer für mich da bist."

"Schon gut, Kleines."

Sie schob Tami in die Dusche und nach einer Viertelstunde saßen die beiden gemeinsam auf Tamis Bett und begutachteten die Kleidung.

"Das hier ist schön", meinte Trish und hielt ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid mit silbernen Pailetten in die Luft.

"Wenn ich das anziehe, können die Kerle bis auf meine Mandeln gucken. Schau mal, wie kurz das ist. Es wird im Rolli hoch rutschen."

"Du hast recht. Dann das hier?" Nun hielt sie ihr ein weiteres schwarzes Kleid hin, dass etwa bis zu den Knien ging. Am Rücken war es bis zum Po ausgeschnitten.

"Hmm, das könnte gehen. Ok, ich probiere es an."

Trish streifte ihr das Kleid über, hob sie kurz an und zupfte das Kleid zurecht.

"Wow, du siehst atemberaubend aus", kam von Dave, der an der Türe stand.

"Danke, der Herr für das Kompliment. Gib mir noch zehn Minuten, dann bin ich fertig."

"Ok, ich warte unten. Randy, Claudio und April sind auch schon da. Sie fahren mit uns."

Als Tami nach einer Viertel Stunde mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhr, schnalzte Randy mit der Zunge. "Aber Hallo, junge Lady. Da muss ich heute aber sofort meinen Tanz fordern, bevor die anderen Schlange stehen."

"Der erste Tanz gehört dir, versprochen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Randy griff an den Rollstuhl und fuhr sie Richtung Auto, wo sie auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Dave Platz nahm.

"Wo ist die Party?"

"Im Misery. Da ist es echt cool", warf Claudio ein und April nickte zustimmend.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hielten sie vor dem Club, wo sofort ein junger Mann angerannt kam, Dave die Schlüssel vom Wagen abnahm und ihm eine Karte überreichte. Sie gingen durch den Seiteneingang und kamen im einen grossen Raum, der schon voller Menschen war und Randy schob Tami zu den anderen, die sich hinten links in der Vip Lounge breit gemacht hatten.

Ettore und Nick kamen sofort auf sie zu und begrüßten sie mit einer Umarmung. "Du siehst toll aus", meinte Nick und Tami lächelte ihn an.

Tami drehte ihren Rollstuhl, damit sie alles sehen konnte und sah sich im Raum um. An der Theke erblickte sie Jon, der sie ansah. Er hob sein Glas und nickte ihr grinsend zu. Sie rümpfte die Nase und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Dave kam mit zwei Gläsern auf sie zu und reichte ihr eins davon.

"Hier Sweetie. Dein Lemon."

John und Nikki betraten nun den Raum und stellten sich zu ihnen. Sie hatte sich eine Weile mit den beiden unterhalten, als plötzlich Randy sich vor sie stellte und lustige Tanzbewegungen machte, sodass sie laut loslachen musste. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und ging nah an ihr Ohr. "So Zicke, können wir?"

"Klar, aber ich habe dich gewarnt, ich bin wirklich schwer."

Doch Randy hob sie spielend leicht aus dem Rollstuhl, umfasste ihre Hüfte und stellte sie leicht auf seine Füsse. Mit langsamen Bewegungen glitten sie über die Tanzfläche.

"Du bist mir echt ein Kerl. Ich habe gedacht, du machst Spass."

"Wie du siehst, nein. Ausserdem soll man dich ruhig in deiner ganzen Pracht sehen. Das Kleid ist der Hammer."

"Danke für das Komliment. Du bist trotzdem verrückt", kam lachend von ihr.

Jon, der mit Joe und Colby an der Bar stand, beobachtete die beiden, was Colby und Joe nicht entging.

"Hey Good, was ist los mit dir? Jedes Mal, wenn Tami in der Nähe ist, kannst du deine Augen gar nicht von ihr lassen."

"Sie ist halt hübsch."

"Aha, sie ist hübsch." Colby musste schmunzeln.

"Ja, darf ich nicht jemanden einfach nur hübsch finden. Trotzdem ist und bleibt sie ein Miststück und ne blöde Zicke."

"Ja, ne ist klar. Achtung Jon, Blondie im Anmarsch."

Jon verdrehte die Augen, als eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte, drehte sich dennoch sofort um.

"Kann ich mit dir reden, Jon?"

"Klar, was gibt es?"

"Können wir das draussen besprechen?"

Er stellte sein Glas auf die Theke, nickte seinen Jungs kurz zu und folgte Renee in den Flur.

Als das Musikstück endete, setzte Randy Tami wieder in den Rollstuhl zurück. Sie zog an Dave'sHosenbund und er schaute sie fragend an. "Bin mich mal kurz frisch machen", sagte sie zu ihm, worauf er ihr zunickte. Sie fuhr Richtung Behinderten Waschraum, der am Ende eines langen Ganges lag, als sie ein Stöhnen vernahm.

"Da haben wohl zwei Spass", dachte sie bei sich und fuhr weiter. Kurz bevor sie die Türe zur Toilette erreichte, wurde das Stöhnen lauter. Als sie nach rechts schaute, erstarrte sie. Sie sah Jon, der mit geschlossenen Augen und Zigarette in der rechten Hand, an der Wand stand. Renee kniete vor ihm und bearbeitete sein Bestes Stück mit ihrem Mund, während seine linke Hand immer wieder an ihren Hinterkopf griff und sie näher an sich heran drückte. "Ja, verdammt, das ist gut", knurrte er. Er zog an der Zigarette und öffnete die Augen. Als er nach links schaute, erschrak er, als seine Augen auf Tami's trafen. Doch sie fuhr schnell weiter in den Waschraum. "Fuck", dachte Jon nur. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sofort drückte er Renee von sich. "Stop, lass das", fauchte er.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" Renee stand auf und sah ihn empört an.

"Ich bin nicht mehr in Stimmung." Er schloss seine Hose und drückte die Zigarette an der Wand aus. Renee stellte sich vor ihn, griff an seinen Schritt und biss sanft in seinen Hals. "Sollen wir zu mir fahren. Hier ist auch nicht der Ort für die Richtige Stimmung." Jon drückte sie von sich.

"Verpiss dich Renee." Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei und ließ sie stehen. Bevor er wieder den Club betrat, hörte er nur noch ein "Arschloch" von ihr.

Tami saß vor dem Waschbecken und wusch sich ihre Hände. Sie schloss die Augen und hatte die Szene vom Korridor vor sich. "Was machst du dir über so einen Typen überhaupt Gedanken", redete sie mit sich selber. Kurz schnaubte sie noch einmal auf und fuhr wieder zurück in den Saal, wo Miroslav sie sofort in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Randy, der neben ihr stand und ihnen zuhörte, sah an ihr vorbei und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was will der denn hier?", rief er laut. Tami drehte ihren Kopf und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Doch sofort begriff sie die Situation und zog an Dave's Jacke.

"Dave, halt Randy auf", schrie sie nur, als Randy auf den jungen Mann zuging. Dave reagierte sofort und stellte sich vor Randy.

"Lass mich Dave. Der hat eine Trachtprügel verdient. Das der sich überhaupt traut, in ihre Richtung zu kommen. "

"Mach ruhig Ran. Das ist nicht Michael, dass ist sein Zwillingsbruder Jeremiah", meinte Dave und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann, der sie verwirrt ansah.

"Hallo Jeremiah. Schön dich mal wiederzusehen. Wie geht es dir?" Die Männer reichten sich die Hände.

"Sehr gut Danke. Aber habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, mein Freund Randy hier dachte, du wärst Michael. Und wir sind nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Mir geht es genauso. Ich bin Jeremiah." Er reichte Randy seine Hand.

"Jeremiah, wenn du mich nicht sofort begrüsst, dann kannst du was erleben", schrie Tami laut.

Jeremiah ging vor ihr auf die Knie und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Sorry Süsse. Ich konnte gerade gar nicht glauben, dass du es bist. Ich bin hier auf einem Meeting und wollte mit den Jungs noch einen trinken. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Warum hast du mir nicht vorgestern per SMS geschrieben, dass du hier in der Stadt bist?"

"War ganz spontan. Ich wollte mich morgen bei dir melden."

"Ist Michael auch hier?" Tamis Stimme klang plötzlich sehr zerbrechlich.

"Ähm ja, hier in der Stadt. Aber er ist noch zum Essen mit dem Boss. Ich denke nicht, dass er hier auftaucht."

"Gut, ich glaube, dass bekäme ihm auch nicht."

Randy beäugelte die ganze Sache skeptisch und Dave zog ihn an sich. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Jeremiah ist das ganze Gegenteil von seinem Bruder."

"Und warum hat sie sich dann nicht für ihn, sondern für den Arsch entschieden?"

"Sagen wir es mal so. Bei Jeremiah hättest du eher Chancen."

"Ok, verstehe", meinte Randy lachend.

Tami zog sich mit Jeremiah zu den Sofas zurück und redete fast den halben Abend mit ihm. Sofort, nachdem Michael sie verlassen hatte, war er im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht und die beiden hatten seitdem regen Kontakt per Mail. Jon, der noch immer an der Bar stand, beäugelte die ganze Sache mit einem unruhigem Gefühl im Magen.

"Ich gehe mir mal schnell eine Rauchen", sagte Jeremiah.

"Nimmst du mich mit. Ich glaube, frische Luft tut mir gut. Es ist wirklich sehr warm hier."

"Klar"

Er schob Tami durch den Saal, bis zu der grossen Terrasse, die hinter dem Club lag. Dort steckte er sich eine Zigarette an.

"Du siehst echt toll aus, Tami. Es scheint dir bei Dave gut zu gehen."

"Ja, sehr gut. Es war die Richtige Entscheidung, die Therapien bei der WWE weiterzumachen. Ich schätze, sonst wäre ich noch nicht so weit. Ich bin manchmal noch echt verweifelt, doch John schafft es immer wieder, mir in den Hintern zu treten."

"Ja, ich glaube, du brauchst das auch. Hast du mit Connor nochmal gesprochen. Wie sieht es mit deiner Arbeit aus?"

"Er hat guten Ersatz gefunden. Aber ich kann jederzeit zurückkommen hat er mir gesagt."

"Na, das ist doch klasse."

Die Türe ging auf und Colby, Jon und Nick betraten die Terrasse und stellten sich ein wenig abseits. Tami warf kurz einen Blick zu Jon, doch als er in ihre Richtung blickte, schaute sie sofort in eine andere.

"Und da ist keine Chance?", hörte sie Nick sagen.

"Nop, bei mir muss eine Frau im Bett mitgehen. Was nutzt es mir, wenn ich die ganze Arbeit mache. Dann kann ich mir auch eine Puppe nehmen", rief Jon lachend.

Tami schluckte. Colby, der gerade zu ihr rüber schaute, winkte ihr zu. Schnell drehte sie sich Richtung Terrassengeländer und schaute hinunter auf die voll befahrene Straße. Jeremiah erschien neben ihr am Geländer und sah sie an.

"Alles ok, Tami? Du bist auf einmal so ruhig."

"Ja, alles gut. Ich fahre wieder rein, langsam wird es ein wenig frisch", kam stotternd von ihr. Den restlichen Abend verbrachte sie schweigend neben Dave und war froh, als sie sich zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen konnte.


	5. Das Alte endet hier und Jetzt

Tami saß gemeinsam mit Dave und Randy beim Frühstück, als Dave sich räusperte und sein Brötchen auf den Teller legte.

"Hör mal Sweetie. Wir müssen heute Nachmittag in euer Haus, um einige Sachen zu holen. Der Hausverkauf ist unter Dach und Fach und ich denke, du willst sicher einiges von den beiden behalten?"

Tami nickte und schluckte gleichzeitig. "Ja, natürlich"

Randy bemerkte Tami's Verunsicherung und nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Hey, ich komme mit euch, ok."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Das wäre schön."

"Ich habe auch einige der Jungs gefragt, ob sie helfen. Mit dem Hausverwalter Mr. Clover habe ich ausgemacht, dass wir die Möbel, die du nicht mitnehmen möchtest, dort lassen. Er hat sich schon in der Nachbarschaft umgehört, ob jemand etwas möchte. Die Millers und die Greens kommen sich auf alle Fälle umsehen. Und wenn die neuen Käufer nichts haben wollen, dann entsorgt er sie. Auf alle Fälle komm die Vitrine deiner Mum mit."

Tami blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und seufzte. Die Vitrine ihrer Mum. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und hatte sie sofort vor sich. Sie war ein Erbstück ihrer Urgrossmutter und Liliana hatte dort alle Erinnerungsstücke der Familie aufbewahrt.

"Ja, sie hätte ich gerne in meinem Zimmer. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Elaine sich den Schaukelstuhl nimmt. Sie hat schon immer davon geschwärmt."

"Genau das hat sie mir am Telefon auch gesagt. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße bestellen. Sie vermisst die beiden und dich sehr. Du sollst auf alle Fälle rüber kommen, wenn wir da sind." Tami nickte nur stumm.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen zwölf fuhren sie vor dem Haus der Hoskins vor, und als Dave ihr aus dem Wagen half, kam ein Geländewagen die Einfahrt hoch. Joe, Colby, Jon, Nick und Ettore stiegen aus und Ettore kam sofort auf sie zu. Tami freute sich riesig, dass gerade er hier war. In der letzten Woche hatte sie beim Training ein intensives Gespräch mit ihm geführt und sie mochte seine einfühlsame und witzige Art einfach.

Als sie nun nach vier Monaten das Erste mal ihr Elternhaus wieder betrat, stand sie zuerst nur mit dem Rollstuhl in dem grossen Flur und sah sich um. Die Anwesenden spürten die Angespannte Stimmung und eine unangenehme Stille herrschte. Tami liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und als Dave sich vor sie hockte, vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Brust und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Joe, Randy, Nick und Jon gingen leise Richtung Küche, während Colby und Ettore sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückzogen. Randy klopfte mit der Faust gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

"So was ist doch Scheisse", fluchte er.

"Ja, aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass Dave für sie da ist", antwortete Nick.

"Ich glaube für Tami würde er sogar seinen Job aufgeben. Er liebt sie abgöttisch."

"Das würde sie glaub ich nie zulassen", kam von Jon.

"Yup, das glaube ich auch", entgegnete Randy.

Die Flügeltüre der Küche öffnete sich und Paul betrat den Raum. "Hi Leute."

"Oh, du bist auch da?" Nick klatschte ihn ab.

"Ja, Stephanie, April und Eva auch. Die drei sollen Tami bei ihren Sachen helfen. Wie ich das da draussen so sehe, wird das nicht einfach werden. Los, laßt uns anfangen, damit sie es schnell hinter sich hat."

Sie gingen zurück in den Flur, wo Dave mit Stephanie stand und redete. Man sah Dave an, dass er genauso aufgewühlt war, wie Tami und Stephanie strich liebevoll über seinen Arm. Joe ließ seinen Blick ins Wohnzimmer schweifen und sah Tami vor einer Wand stehen. Er ging zu ihr rüber. "Soll ich die Bilder für dich abhängen?"

"Ja, danke dir. Es ist echt nicht so einfach, wie ich gedacht habe."

"Das glaube ich dir." Er griff zum ersten Bild und gab es ihr in die Hand. Sanft streichelte Tami mit der Hand über dieses. "Deine Mum war echt wunderschön", sagte Joe.

Tami lächelte. "Ja, das war sie."

"Genau wie ihre Tochter."

"Bäh, was bist du denn für ein Charmeur. Los, jetzt hör auf, bevor ich gleich aussehe wie ein Leuchtturm."

Er grinste und reichte ihr ein weiteres Bild.

"Tami, welche von den Möbeln hier im Wohnzimmer nehmen wir mit?", wollte Dave wissen, der jetzt mit Colby und Jon ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Eigentlich nur die Vitrine." Leicht strich sie mit der Hand über die Scharniere des Schrankes.

"Ich habe hier einen stabilen Karton. Soll ich die Sachen hier rein räumen, Tami?", kam von Eva, die hinter ihr stand.

"Ja, aber bitte vorsichtig. Einige Sachen sind sehr alt und zerbrechlich."

"Ich habe auch an Tücher und Papier gedacht." Tami lächelte Eva dankbar an.

Nachdem die Vitrine leer war, schnappten Jon und Colby sich diese und brachten sie nach draußen. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie das Wohnzimmer durch und Tami stand jetzt mit einem Glas Wasser im Flur. "Tja, oben musst du dann weitermachen Dave. Hier unten ist meine Grenze." Sie zeigte mit der Hand auf den Rollstuhl und dann auf die Treppe.

"Ach, meinst du", kam von Jon. Sie schluckte kurz, denn er hat sein Hemd ausgezogen und stand verschwitzt, nur im Rippshirt vor ihr. Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf die Kommode rechts neben sich und bevor Tami etwas machen konnte, hatte er seine Hände unter ihren Körper gelegt, hob sie spielend hoch und rannte mit ihr die Treppe hoch. "Wohin?", wollte er wissen. Joe und Colby sahen ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Tami starrte ihn völlig perplex an. "Zweite Türe links," stammelte sie. Jon dackelte mir ihr in die Richtung, stieß mit dem Fuß die Türe auf und setzte sie auf das Bett. "Willst du das jetzt hier oben in jedem Zimmer machen?" Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

"Wenn du mich lässt, klar. Als wenn so ein Rolli uns aufhalten kann. Pah. Ok, beim Kleider aussortieren müssen dir die Mädels helfen. Das ist so gar nicht mein Ding. Aber sag mir, was ich machen soll, ich bin bereit." Er klatschte in die Hände und sah sich um.

"Kannst du mir unter dem Bett die blaue Kiste geben?"

Jon schmiss sich auf den Bauch, krabbelte unter das Bett und zog die gewünschte Kiste hervor.

"Nun bist du ganz voller Staub", meinte Tami und zeigte auf sein weisses Shirt, welches nun grau schimmerte.

"Kein Problem. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, ich habe eine Waschmaschine". Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und reichte ihr die Kiste.

Tami öffnete sie und kramte ein wenig darin rum. "Oh, mein Gott. Mein Mum hat wirklich alles da rein getan."

"Ist das dein Dad?"

Tami hielt ein Stapel Bilder in der Hand. Jedes dieser Bilder zeigte sie und ihren Dad im Kino.

"Hmm, wir waren oft im Kino. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Film, den wir nicht gesehen haben. Jede Premiere und jeden Marathon haben wir mitgenommen. Und jedes Jahr an Weihnachten sind wir Heiligabend ins Kino und haben uns "Ist das Leben nicht schön" angesehen."

"Jedes Jahr?"

"Jedes Jahr!"

Jon fing an zu lachen und griff nach einer Fotocollage. "Bist du das? Süüüüüüssssssssssssssss."

"Sag nicht süss zu mir. Ich bin nicht süss."

"Früher warst du es. Ich sag ja nicht, dass du es jetzt bist." Schelmisch warf er ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

"Und da ist der fiese Kerl wieder. Ist ja lange gut gegangen."

"Nur wenn man es herausfordert. Sei einfach lieb, dann bin ich es auch."

Tami drehte ihren Kopf und traf auf seine Augen, die sie herausfordernd anfunkelten. Nah ging sie mit ihrem Kopf an sein Gesicht und Jonathan schluckte.

"Ich bin nie lieb", hauchte sie leise.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er mit seinen Bartstoppeln leicht an ihrer Wange vorbeifuhr. "Ok, dann musst du damit leben, dass ich es auch nicht bin."

Tami durchzog eine Gänsehaut, als sie die leichte Berührung spürte. Sie atmete tief ein, zog den Duft seiner Haut ein. Leicht drehte sie ihre Kopf und traf erneut auf seine Augen. Schwer atmend wich sie zurück, als sie draussen ein Poltern hörte.

"Hier sind noch ein paar Kisten für die Sachen", rief Dave, der mit Randy, der den Rollstuhl trug, dass Zimmer betrat.

"Oh, ähhm ja danke. Ich werde dann mal im Schlafzimmer weitermachen. Hier kann von den Möbeln alles weg. Hast du mit den Fosters gesprochen, ob ihre Tochter Elain sie haben möchte?"

"Ja, sie nehmen sie gerne. Heute Abend wollen sie die Möbel abholen", antwortete Dave.

Tami setzte sich in den Rollstuhl und fuhr die Türe hinaus. Jon folgte ihr mit seinen Augen.

Dave sah zu Tami und dann zu Jon. Als Tami ausser Reichweite war, drehte er sich zu dem blonden Wuschelkopf, der ihn mit unschuldiger Miene ansah. "Hey, ich habe ihr nichts getan."

Dave funkelte ihn noch einmal kurz an und folgte Tami dann ins Schlafzimmer. Er fand sie vor dem grossen Fenster.

"Der Ausblick von hier ist traumhaft", flüsterte er.

"Ja, Mum hat manchmal stundenlang nur hier gesessen und raus gesehen. Dad musste sie oft wecken, weil sie eingeschlafen war. Ich vermisse die beiden so sehr."

"Ich auch Sweetie."

"Danke Dave."

"Wofür"

"Das du bei mir bist."

"Nicht dafür. Du bist meine Familie. Ich weis noch, als du geboren wurdest und dein Dad mir dich in den Arm gelegt hat. Du hattest sofort diesen "Ich will die Welt sehen" Blick drauf, hast deine Umgebung geradezu aufgesaugt."

Tami hob ihren Arm und griff nach seiner Hand, die sie an ihre Wange legte. Eine Weile blieben sie am Fenster stehen und schauten hinaus.

"Hat John dir eigentlich schon was erzählt?"

"Nein, was denn?"

Sie drehte den Rollstuhl und grinste ihn an. Ihre Augen gingen runter zu ihren Beinen. Dave schaute nun ebenfalls in die Richtung, als er sah, dass Tami leicht ihr Bein hob.

"Hey, wie cool ist das denn? Das wird ja immer flüssiger."

"Ja, seid ein paar Tagen klappt es schon ganz gut, aber ich wollte noch ein bisschen üben. Links klappt es noch nicht so, wie ich es möchte."

"Das liegt sicher daran, dass es dein schwächeres Bein ist. Sweetie, das ist toll." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"So, nun lass uns weitermachen, sonst haben die anderen nachher die ganze Arbeit vollbracht und wir sitzen noch immer hier."

"Du hast Recht. Und nachher gehen wir mit allen Essen, ok." Tami nickte und riss dann den Kleiderschrank ihrer Eltern auf.

Nach zwei Stunden waren etliche Kisten in dem Laster verstaut, den Dave geliehen hatte und er übergab den Schlüssel des Hauses an den Hausverwalter.

"Ich gehe mich eben noch von den Millers verabschieden Dave. Du bist ja noch mit dem Papierkram beschäftigt."

Tami drehte sich und fuhr nach links die Strasse runter, wo das Ehepaar Miller wohnte. Doch sie blieb hinter einer der hohen Hecken stehen, vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen und schluchzte los. Sie wollte nicht verstehen, dass ihr altes Leben nun komplett ausgelöscht war. Dann bemerkte sie, dass jemand vor ihr in die Knie ging.

"Ich glaube du brauchst ein Taschentuch", hörte sie Jon's raue Stimme und sie nahm die Hände langsam vom Gesicht. Er saß vor ihr und hielt vier Pakete mit Taschentüchern in den Händen. Ein kurzes Grinsen ging über sein Gesicht. "Ich wusste nicht, welche Marke du bevorzugst und habe mir von den anderen noch welche ausgeliehen."

Tami konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und griff nach einem der Pakete. "Danke"

"Wenn du lächelst, gefällt mir das eindeutig besser."

"Es tu mir leid, aber es ist, als..."

"... hätte man dir den Letzten Rest deiner Kindheit gestohlen."

Sie nickte. "Irgendwie war das Haus hier die letzte greifbare Erinnerung an meine Eltern."

"Nein, die greifbare Erinnerung hast du hier oben." Er fasste sanft mit der Hand an ihre Schläfe. "Du kannst sie immer zu abrufen."

"Ich vermisse sie unendlich."

"Und das ist auch gut so. So wirst du sie nie vergessen. Meine Opa ist jetzt schon zehn Jahre tot, aber ich sehe ihn noch immer vor mir. Er ist immer bei mir. Hier."

Er nahm nun Tamis Hand und hielt sie an sein Herz. Leicht ging sie mit den Fingern über sein Shirt und spürte deutlich die Muskeln darunter. Schnell nahm sie die Hand wieder weg. "Danke Jon. Ähmm, hast du Lust mich zu den Nachbarn zu begleiten?" Jonathan nickte, stand auf und schob sie die Straße runter.

Als sie nach einer viertel Stunde gemeinsam lachend die Auffahrt wieder hochkamen, sah Randy verwundert auf Dave, der Jon anfunkelte. Tami fuhr ins Haus.

"Wo wart ihr?", wollte Dave wissen.

"Bei den Nachbarn. Hör mal Dave. Ich weis, was du denkst."

"Das weist du kein Stück", fiel Dave ihm ins Wort.

"Nun komm mal runter. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um sie. Sie hat eben die ganze Zeit hinter dem Gebüsch gehockt und geweint. Kapierst du nicht, dass hier und jetzt für sie ein komplett anderes Leben anfängt."

Dave schnaubte kurz auf. "Sicher weis ich das. Verdammt, ich weis doch selber nicht, was ich machen soll." Er ging zur Hauswand und schlug seine Faust dagegen. Als er den Kopf senkte, durchschüttelte ein Schluchzen seinen Körper. Jon legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Sorry, ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut, du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ich fühle mich nur so hilflos. Die beiden fehlen mir unendlich und ich bin nur ihr Freund gewesen. Wie mag es Tami da gehen."

"Ey, sie ist taff. Ihr zwei schafft das schon."

Er zog Dave ins Haus. Tami, die noch einmal durch die untere Etage gefahren war, sah sie an. "So, das war es dann wohl. Lass uns schnell hier raus Dave."

Sie drehte ihren Rollstuhl und Jon sah erneut Tränen in ihren Augen.


	6. Geschafft

Zwei Wochen später stand sie erneut im Trainingscenter und sah schweißgebadet an sich runter. Die Halle war so gut wie leer, da der überwiegende Teil des Roster in England war.

"Super Tami, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du schaffst es."

Tami schaute nun in den Spiegel und konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Sie stand an einem Rollator, alleine, ohne jegliche Hilfe.

"So und nun versuche zu laufen. Keine Angst, der Rollator rutscht nicht weg, wenn du dich aufstützt", meinte John sichtlich stolz.

Langsam ging Tami einige Schritte und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie fingt an zu zittern und John war gleich bei ihr.

"Setz dich auf die Lehne. Es ist alles gut."

"Danke John, vielen Dank. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

"Hey Tami, das ist klasse", rief Ettore, kam auf sie zu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Danke Ettore"

"Ich bin mal gespannt, was Dave dazu sagt", meinte sie nun stolz.

Sie übte noch eine halbe Stunde weiter und als Dave in die Halle kam, platzte er fast vor Freude.

"Das ist toll, Sweetie. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du schaffst das. Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich. Verdammt, nun bin ich total geflasht. Der heutige Abend kann nur super werden."

"Kann ich so zur Show John oder meinst du, es ist zu früh?"

"Keines Falls. Wie gesagt, deine Muskeln sind soweit stabil. Und wenn du nicht mehr kannst, dann machst du auf der Lehne Pause. Mit den Krücken wäre es viel anstrengender."

Tami strahlte ihn an. Sie freute sich auf den heutigen Abend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war Monday Night RAW Zeit und das Erste Mal seit Monaten trat Dave wieder in den Ring. Paul hatte Tami einen Platz gleich am Ring besorgt und so saß sie jetzt neben Trish und wartete fieberhaft auf Dave. Als seine Musik ertönte applaudierte sie stark und Dave zwinkerte ihr im Vorbeigehen leicht zu. Im Ring entfachte eine riesen Diskussion mit Triple H. Dave hatte ihr gestern Abend ein wenig von der neuen Storyline erzählt und sie gefiel ihr, denn sie sollte darauf hinauslaufen, dass Paul und Dave bei Wrestlemania gegeneinander in den Ring stiegen. Danach wollten beide ihre aktive Ringkarriere offiziell beenden. Da sie erst in der Pause zu ihm konnte, musste sie den nächsten Kampf abwarten. Die Musik von Dean Ambrose dröhnte aus den Boxen und Jon kam mit seinem Outfit, dass aus Jeans, schwarzem Rippshirt und Lederjacke bestand in den Ring. Tami schluckte, als er an ihr vorbeiging, denn es war schon eine Woche her, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte.

Jon hatte den Koffer von Seth Rollins Mr. Money in the Bank in der Hand, tingelte nervös durch den Ring und forderte ihn auf, herauszukommen. Nicht lange, da kam auch Colby in den Ring und eine grosse Diskussion begann. Sie musste sein wenig schmunzeln, denn Colby spielte seine Rolle hervorragend und die Leute hassten ihn regelrecht. Den Shield gab es jetzt seit Monaten nicht mehr, doch die SoldOut Rufe ihm gegenüber wurden nicht weniger. Tami glaubte, dass er das ein Leben lang mit sich rumtragen musste. Ehe sie sich versah, fingen die beiden an sich im Ring zu prügeln und sie erschrak, als Jon in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurde und gegen die Ringbarriere knallte. Sie wusste, dass alles nur Show war, doch sie sah besorgt zu ihm runter. Er lugte durch seine Arme, schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und grinste sie an. Dann stürmte er zurück in den Ring und drosch weiter auf Colby ein. Mehrere Security kamen und hielten die beiden auseinander. Dann folgte ein Kampf zwischen Miroslav und Taylor und als endlich die Pause war, ging Trish mit ihr gemeinsam in den Backstagebereich, wo Dave mit Paul, Miro und Stephanie stand.

"Du warst toll Dave. Du auch Miroslav", rief sie schon von weitem und ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu. .

"Danke Tami. Hey, das klappt ja schon super", antwortete Miroslav.

"Yup, es wird immer besser. Ich geh mich mal eben etwas frisch machen. Die Hitze in der Halle ist echt der Hammer. Wartet ihr hier auf mich?" Dave und Trish nickten ihr zu.

Sie ging durch die grosse Halle, die nur noch von wenigen Menschen besucht war, da die Show wieder angefangen hatte und erstarrte fast. Nicht unweit von ihr stand Michael und lächelte sie an, als er sie sah. Langsam kam er auf sie zu.

"Tami, es ist schön dich zu sehen? Wie geht es dir?"

"Interessiert es dich wirklich?"

"Ja, das tut es. Tami, es tut mir leid, wie alles gelaufen ist. Du kannst ja schon wieder gut laufen, das ist toll."

"Was willst du hier Michael? Ich glaube mich noch gut daran erinnern zu können, dass du dich nicht für Wrestling interessierst?"

"Na, ich weis natürlich, wie es dir ergangen ist. Ich war immer auf dem Laufenden und wollte dich einfach sehen."

"Ich schätze mal, dass du es nicht von Dave oder Jeremiah weist?"

"Ähhm, nein. Ich habe einen Detektiv engagiert."

"Du hast was? Sag mal, hast du einen Knall. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus."

"Es war mal unser Leben"

"Das du weggeworfen hast!"

"Es tut mir leid, Tami. Aber ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Ich liebe dich noch immer."

Tami schüttelte den Kopf. Michael stellte sich nah an sie und griff mit der Hand an ihre Wange. Mit der anderen hielt er ihren Rollator fest."Komm zurück zu mir."

"Wer meinst du eigentlich, wer du bist. Wenn ich noch im Rollstuhl sitzen würde, dann wärst du sicher nicht hier. Und jetzt lass mich los." Sie versuchte den Rollator wegzuziehen, schaffte es aber nicht.

"Tami, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen?"

Jon, der gerade vom Catering kam und Richtung Halle wollte, sah Tami mit einem Mann diskutieren. Als dieser Tami berührte, und er ihre Reaktion darauf sah, ging er geradewegs auf sie zu. Von Randys und Daves Erzählungen konnte er sich denken, dass es sich bei ihm um Tami's Ex handelte.

"Tami, belästigt dich der Kerl", hörte sie Jon's Stimme und sofort fühlte sie sich sicher.

"Bringst du mich bitte hier weg, Jon", flehte sie ihn fast an. Jon kam auf sie zu und starrte Michael an.

"Nimm deine Griffel von ihr", fauchte er.

"Ist das dein neuer Freund?" Michael sah ihn verächtlich an.

"Bring mich hier weg, bitte." Jon legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Ich habe immer gedacht, du hast einen guten Geschmack", fauchte Michael jetzt. Jon verzog sein Gesicht und wollte sich wieder umdrehen.

"Bitte Jon, er ist es nicht wert. Lass uns einfach gehen."

"Na, wenn der Kerl drauf steht, einen Krüppel zu ficken, bitte."

Noch ehe Tami reagieren konnte, hatte Jon sich umgedreht. "Nein, Jon", schrie Tami, doch er hatte schon ausgeholt und seine Faust landete immer wieder Michaels Gesicht. Nach dem vierten Schlag strauchelte dieser und fiel rückwärts auf den Boden.

"Jon", flüsterte Tami. Doch dieser stand nur wütend da und sah verächtlich auf Michael hinunter. Tami stelle sich halb vor ihn, berührte seinen rechten Oberarm und hielt ihn fest, damit er sich beruhigte.

"Und nun verpiss dich, du verdammtes Arschloch. Du hast so eine Frau wie Tami überhaupt nicht verdient. Sollte ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehen, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Bedrohlich hob er erneut den Arm.

Zwei Security kamen auf die beiden zu. "Nimm die Arme runter Jon? Was ist hier passiert?"

"Der Mann hat mich angegriffen, einfach so. Er hat mich niedergeschlagen. Rufen sie die Polizei, ich will ihn anzeigen. Fragen sie die beiden Damen dort drüben, die haben es sicher gesehen", rief Michael.

Tami sah ängstlich zu Jon, der mit seinen Augen noch immer Michael fixierte. Einer der Security winkte die beiden älteren Damen, die an der Getränketheke standen zu sich heran. "Können sie bezeugen, dass der Mann hier niedergeschlagen wurde."

"Ja, können wir. Aber er hat es verdient, dieser blöder Penner. Er hat die Frau beleidigt. Wie können sie sagen, dass sie ein Krüppel ist", sagte die Ältere der beiden entrüstet.

"Würden sie bei der Polizei bestätigen, dass Mr. Good ihn niedergeschlagen hat?"

"Nein, wir werden sagen, dass er gestolpert und gegen den Pfahl hier gefallen ist, ganz einfach", meinte die zweite Frau und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Michael. Der Security verkniff sich ein Lachen.

"Also Mister, sie werden jetzt schleunigst das Gebäude verlassen. Und wenn sie meinen, die Polizei rufen zu müssen, dann machen sie das. Hier stehen dann, wenn ich richtig zähle, vier Aussagen gegen eine."

Michael sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her, drehte sich dann um und verließ schnellstens die Halle. "Das wirst du noch mal bereuen", zischte er noch.

Eine der Frauen drehte sich jetzt zu Tami. "Nehmen sie sich seine Worte nicht zu Herzen. Sie sind bildhübsch und Mr. Ambrose hier scheint sie gern zu haben, so wie er sie verteidigt hat."

Tami lächelte ihr zu, bedankte sich noch einmal und ging dann mit Jon stillschweigend zurück zu den anderen.

"Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Dave sofort und sah sie an. Doch Tami hatte nur Augen für Jon. Sie sah auf ihn herab und griff sanft nach seiner Hand. "Du blutest Jon."

"Ach, ist nichts", murmelte er.

"Was ist passiert?" wollte Dave jetzt wissen.

"Jon hatte eine nette Begegnung mit Michael."

"Was?"

Tami erzählte ihm die Geschichte und Dave wurde zunehmend wütender.

"Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege. Auf jeden Fall werden wir gerichtliche Schritte einleiten, weil er dich hat beschatten lassen"

"Lass gut sein Dave. Besorg mir lieber etwas Eis für Jon." Tami nahm Jon's Hand und zog ihn langsam in Richtung Kabine.

Sie drückte ihn gegen den Tisch, der links im Raum stand und er setzte sich auf die Kante. "Es ist nichts, wirklich", murmelte Jon immer wieder.

"Halt den Mund und gib mir deine Hand", meinte Tami und sah ihn finster an, sodass er ihr seine Hand ohne weiteren Kommentar reichte. Sie nahm ein Handtuch vom Waschbecken, tupfte das Blut ab und drückte leicht auf den Handballen. Doch Jon verzog keine Miene. "Scheint nur etwas geschwollen zu sein. Der Bums hat aber auch gesessen."

"Das Arschloch hat es verdient", zischte er.

"Danke Jon"

"Immer wieder. Ich kann solche Kerle nicht ausstehen."

"Und das von Mox, dem grössten Macho des Universums."

Jon wollte gerade widersprechen, als es klopfte und Dave mit Paul und den Securitys den Raum betrat. Paul legt eine Hand auf Jon's Schulter.

"Alles Ok Jon? Tim und Peter haben mir alles erzählt. Du brauchst dir keinen Kopf zu machen. Wenn dieser Mistkerl meint, Anzeige zu erstatten, dann soll er das tun."

"Ach, das ist mir egal. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Dave bemerkte, dass Tami's Augen nur auf Jon gerichtet waren und seufzte leicht auf. Er gab Paul ein Zeichen mit den Augen und die Vier verließen wieder den Raum. Tami nahm den Eisbeutel, den Dave auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und setzte ihn Jon auf die Hand. Kurz zuckte er auf.

"Scheisse, das ist kalt", raunte er.

Tami grinste. "Du läßt dich tagtäglich durch den Ring schmeißen, mit Tischen und Leitern bewerfen, und bei ein bisschen Eis bekommst du gleich einen Anfall."

Sie nahm den Eisbeutel wieder von seiner Hand und legte ihn an die Seite. Dann berührte sie jeden einzelnen seiner Finger und massierte sie langsam. Jon schloss seine Augen und genoss die Berührung. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er sie von der Seite her an.

"Wie geht es dir? Der Typ war echt nicht nett zu dir."

"Keine Sorge, mit geht es gut. Ich hätte auf seinen Bruder Jeremiah damals hören sollen. Er hat mich sofort vor ihm gewarnt."

"Tja, Liebe macht wohl doch blind, huh?"

"Kann man wohl sagen. Erst im nachhinein ist mir bewusst geworden, dass für Michael nur seine Karriere und seine Belange zählen. Der Mistkerl hat echt einen Detektiv engagiert, der mich beobachtet hat."

"Der kann auch kommen, ich stehe bereit", meinte Jon lachend und Tami grinste ihn an. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand und er ging mit seinen Fingern nun zwischen ihre, sodass er sie fest umschlossen hatte. Tami schaute ihm tief in die Augen und schluckte. Jon's beugte sich ein wenig näher zu ihr, sodass ihre Haare sein Gesicht berührten. Tief atmete er ein, sodass er ihren Geruch aufnehmen konnte.

"Huhu, Jon, bist du da?", hörten sie Renee rufen. Da ging auch schon die Türe auf. "Oh, sorry, ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Jon, wir haben noch etwas vor."

"Ich habe es nicht vergessen", fauchte er sie an.

"Ok, am besten nimmst du das Eispack mit und kühlst es noch ein wenig. Und danke nochmal", stotterte Tami und war auch schon aus der Türe, noch bevor Jon etwas sagen konnte. Renee sah Tami hinterher.

"Wenn du noch einmal unaufgefordert in meine Kabine kommst, dann passiert was!" Jon funkelte Renee wütend an.

"Sorry, aber die Crew wartet für das Interview." Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Jon fuhr sich seufzend durch seine strubbeligen Haare.

Tami ging gedankenverloren zurück in den Lokkerroom, wo Dave mit Paul, Joe und Paul alias Big Show stand.

"Du bist aber schnell zurück? Mit Jon alles klar?", wollte Dave wissen und sie nickte.

"Ja, die Hand ist nur ein wenig rot. Er hat noch einen Termin...mit Renee", antwortete sie.

"Ich gehe meine Sachen holen, dann können wir nach Hause fahren." Mit Paul ging er gemeinsam Richtung Umkleide. Tami setzte sich auf die Lehne ihres Rollators. Sie beugte sich ein wenig runter, und massierte ihre Waden.

"War wohl doch zu Anstrengend heute, was?" Joe sah sie mit einem Lächeln an.

"Ein wenig. Ist halt noch ungewohnt", antwortete Tami.

"Hör mal Tami. Mit Jon und Renee läuft nichts mehr."

Tami sah ihn an und fühlte sich ertappt. "Und wenn, hat es mich nicht zu interessieren. Es interessiert mich auch nicht." Sie beugte sich erneut runter und beschäftigte sich mit ihren Beinen.

Joe ging ein Grinsen über die Lippen. "Ja, ok, wenn du es sagst. So, ich muss los. Colby wartet sicher auf mich. Bye."

"Gute Nacht Joe." Tami sah ihm hinterher, als er Richtung Ausgang ging.


	7. Ein gemütlicher Abend bei Guerreros

"Nimmst du mich so mit", kam von Tami, die an sich runter sah. Sie trug ein rotes kurzes Samtkleid, was ihren Körper wundervoll betonte.

"Aber hallo. Sicher doch. Fehlt nur noch die Elfenmütze und die Bommelschuhe."

"Das kannst du vergessen", antwortete sie. Dabei lächelte sie ihn an. Heute waren sie bei Vickie Guerrero eingeladen, die eine große Weihnachtsfeier in ihrem Hause gab. Sie setzte sich neben Dave auf den Beifahrersitz seines Jeeps, während er den Rollator in den Kofferraum verstaute. Vickie war nach dem Tod ihres Mannes Eddie mit ihren Töchtern nach Tampa gezogen und nun fuhren die beiden die große bunt geschmückte Einfahrt hoch, wo schon etliche Autos standen.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei!" Randy, der mit Joe und einer Frau gerade aus seinem Wagen stieg, begrüßte sie schon von weitem.

"Hi Ran"

"Du sieht toll aus Tami ", meinte er leise, zwinkerte ihr zu und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Alter Charmeur. Wie war London?" Leicht boxte sie ihm gegen die Brust.

"Super, aber ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein."

Joe, der hinter Randy stand, beugte sich nun ebenfalls zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hi. Ich muss sagen, Randy hat recht, du siehst zum anbeißen aus."

"Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen Joe. Aber fang du nicht auch noch an mit der Schmalzerei."

"Was denn? Dürfen wir dir kein Kompliment machen", meinte er lachend. "Tami, darf ich dir meine Verlobte Galina vorstellen."

Galina und Tami reichten sich die Hand. "Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen Tami. Joe hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."

"Ich hoffe nur Gutes. Von dir habe ich auch schon viel gehört. Er hat immer so ein Leuchten in den Augen, wenn er von dir erzählt", antwortete Tami mit einem Grinsen.

"Du musst doch nicht immer alles verraten, Tami." Joe zog ihr kurz an den Haaren.

"Ach, warum, ich höre so etwas sehr gerne", meinte Galina und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.

"Wo habt ihr eure Kleine?"

"Die ist bei meinen Eltern", antwortete Joe.

Sie gingen den kleinen Weg entlang, bis zum Garten der Guerreros, wo sich schon etliche Leute in aufgestellten Pavillons tummelten.

"Mum, Dave und Tami sind da", rief Shaul Guerrero und schloss Tami in ihr Arme.

"Hallo, Tami, wie geht es dir?" Vickie, die mit ein leeres Tablett in der rechten Hand hatte, legte ihren linken Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.

"Gut, gut. Bei der Pflege von Dave aber auch kein Wunder", antwortete Tami.

"Wenn ihr etwas trinken wollt, bedient euch. Ich muss kurz rein. Paul braucht Nachschub am Grill" Dann rannte sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn an ihnen vorbei.

"Nervös wie eh und jeh. Steht sie überhaupt mal still Shaul?", fragte Tami, die Vickie grinsend hinterher sah.

"Natürlich nicht. Sie ist nur ruhig, wenn sie schläft", entgegnete Shaul.

"Hallo zusammen", hörte Tami die Stimme von Jonathan, der hinter ihr erschien. Sie schnaubte kurz und ging dann zu April und Nattie rüber, die am Kuchenbuffett standen.

Jonathan schaute ihr hinterher.

"Was hast du wieder angestellt Mox?" Joe grinste ihn an.

"Wenn ich das wüsste."

"Ok, dann reicht wohl deine pure Anwesenheit."

Jon sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Tami hatte sich zu John, Nikki, Bryan und Brianna begeben und erzählte Nikki von der Sklaventreiberei ihres Lebensgefährten. Nikki stimmte ihr in vielen Dingen zu und John versuchte immer wieder, sich zu verteidigen. Aber gegen die zwei Damen hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Dave kam hinzu und reichte Tami ein Glas Lemon. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet und als sie sich nach links drehte, traf sie auf Jonathans Augen, die sie fixierten. Genervt drehte sie sich weg und Jonathan ging ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Colby stupste ihn an.

"Lass das Mox. Dave macht dich fertig, wenn er das mitkriegt."

"Was denn. Darf ich sie nicht anschauen. Sie ist hübsch."

"Jon, wir kennen dich lange genug. Was willst du von ihr? Ganz ehrlich, wenn du sie nur ins Bett kriegen willst, dann finde ich das nicht gut. Mir ist es sonst egal, mit wem du in die Kiste steigst, aber ich mag Tami. Sie hat in den letzten Monaten genug durchgemacht, da muss kein Mox kommen, der ihr das Herz bricht. Sie ist zu Schade, um nur eine weitere Kerbe an deiner Wand zu sein", meinte Joe und sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Ja, sie hat so was nicht verdient", kam von Colby.

"Ja, ist ja schon gut. Verdammt, weis selber nicht. Sie macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich weis nicht, ob ich ihr den Hals umdrehen oder sie küssen soll."

"Ja, sie ist eine Frau, die dir Paroli bieten kann. Vielleicht reizt dich das", raunte Joe.

"Mag sein. Es ist aber nicht nur das."

Colby sah Joe grinsend an. "Unser guter Alter Mox wird doch keine Gefühle entwickelt haben?"

"Quatsch. Ach, ihr seit Arschlöcher. Ich hole mir ein Bier", zischte Jon.

Joe und Colby lachten lauthals los, als er an ihnen vorbeirannte.

Tami hatte sich zu der Karaokeanlage begeben, wo Nattie, Eva, Stephen und Miroslav gerade um die Wette sangen. Miroslav sang so inbrünstig und schief Jingle Belle, dass Tami sich vor Lachen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen musste. Shaul erschien neben ihr und stupste sie an.

"Und wollen wir eine Runde. So wie in alten Zeiten?"

"Ok, aber ich suche uns ein Lied selber aus. Wenn ich dich das machen lasse, dann kommst du mir wieder mit Opern."

Shaul grinste sie an und nickte. "Na gut, aber du hast recht. Ich hatte mir schon einen Song überlegt für dich."

"War klar." Die beiden kannten sich schon von Kindertagen und hatten oft bei Festen an der Karaokemaschine gehangen. Während Nattie sang, hatten sich viele der Gäste um die Bühne versammelt und stimmten mit ein. Dave, der mit Paul an der Theke stand, sah lächelnd zu Tami.

"Sweetie scheint sich zu amüsieren. Das Erste mal seit Monaten, dass sie so herzhaft lacht."

"Sie hat aber auch vieles durchgemacht. Aber ihr geht es wieder gut Dave und das hat sie dir zu verdanken", meinte Paul und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Hey, sie ist mein Baby. Und es ist nicht nur mein Verdienst. Du und die Truppe habt mir immer beigestanden."

"Das war ja wohl selbstverständlich. Wozu sind Freunde da?"

Tami stellte sich mit ihrem Rollator vor die Karaoke Leinwand und gab den Titel ein. Dave hielt die Luft an, als er den Titel las. Es war "All I want for Christmas is you". Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als Tami loslegte und ein Kloss bildete sich in seiner Kehle, denn es war das Lieblings-Weihnachtslied von Liliana. In diesem Moment fehlten ihm seine Freunde wieder und er schloss die Augen, um ihre Gesichter vor sich zu haben. Stephanie legte von hinten ihre Hände um seine Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. Er genoss ihre Umarmung, denn sie und Paul wussten immer, wann es ihm schlecht ginge und er sie brauchte.

Tami's Hände zitterten, als sie anfing zu singen, doch sie fand sich schnell in die Melodie ein. Theodor und Nattie, die rechts neben ihr standen, fingen an zu tanzen und Stephen und Saraya legten ebenfalls eine Flotte Sohle auf das Parkett. Nachdem der Song verklungen war, fingen die Leute an zu klatschen.

"Ok, keiner hält sich die Ohren zu, dann war es wohl nicht so schlimm", meinte Tami grinsend zu Shaul als sie sich umsah. Dann übergab sie das Mikrofon an Kofi und Ettore und setzte sich neben Colby, der mit Joe am Tisch saß und aß.

Dave erschien hinter Tami und legte seine Arme um sie. "Was kann ich dir zu essen bringen, Sweetie?"

Tami schaute auf Joe's Teller und zeigte mit dem Finger drauf. "Dasselbe wie er!"

"Auch die Menge?"

"Nein, nicht ganz soviel. Und bring mir von den Champignon Pasteten mit. Die muss ich testen", erwiderte sie lachend. Dave ging zum Buffet und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem vollen Teller zurück.

"Willst du mich mästen?" Tami schnaubte kurz auf, als sie den Teller sah.

"Ich habe übrigens vor drei Tagen Connor getroffen. Dein Platz ist immer noch frei", meinte Shaul, die sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

"Ja, ich habe gestern noch mit ihm telefoniert. Er sagt es mir jedes Mal", antwortet Tami mit einem Strahlen. "Verdammt, die Pasteten sind klasse, Shaul."

"So eine gute Angestellte wie dich bekommt er auch nie wieder."

"Ach komm, du siehst doch, dass es auch ohne mich klappt."

"Ja, aber die Qualität ist nicht mehr so gut. Wir waren vor zwei Wochen noch dort", entgegnete Shaul und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Was geht es jetzt mit deinem Training weiter, Tami?", wollte Colby jetzt wissen.

"John will die Rückenmuskulatur noch weiter stärken. Im Krankenhaus sind sie mit den Entzündungswerten noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Und meine Beine machen manchmal noch immer nicht das, was ich von ihnen will", antwortete sie lachend.

"Das wird unser guter John schon machen. Pass mal auf, in ein paar Wochen rennst du den New York Marathon", meinte Colby schmatzend.

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr"

Mark trat zu ihnen. "Tami, kann ich dich gleich mal sprechen?"

Tami sah ihn verwundert an. Sie wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab und nickte. "Sicher" Mark nickte Dave zu und gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen ein Stück von den anderen weg.

"Was haben die denn geheimnisvolles zu bereden?" Jon sah ihnen skeptisch hinterher.

"Sicher planen sie, wie sie dich um die Ecke bringen", feixte Joe.

"Penner"

Er drehte sich jetzt zur Bühne und sah Benjamin und Trinity zu. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kamen Dave und Tami wieder an den Tisch.

"Colby, Mark hat mir gesagt, dass du, Nick und Jon schon am Sechsundzwanzigsten nach Vegas fahrt."

"Yup, wir wollen noch einen Abstecher zu Estelle machen", antwortete er.

"Könntet ihr Tami mitnehmen? Ich möchte sie nicht eine ganze Woche alleine lassen. Und mit dem Fliegen ist so eine Sache."

"Du kannst ruhig sagen, dass ich Schiss habe", meinte Tami grinsend.

"Das ist ja auch ok." Colby griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Nur wenn es euch nichts ausmacht?"

Colby schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist doch kein Problem oder Jon?"

"Nope", kam nur von ihm.

"Gut, dann holen wir dich am Sechsundzwanzigsten früh um Sechs ab."

"Danke. Ich freue mich."

Vickie trat an das Mikro und räusperte sich. "Leute, ich möchte mich für den schönen Abend bedanken. Auch wenn Eddie nicht mehr bei uns ist, habt ihr mich und die Kinder nie vergessen. Wir fühlen uns noch immer wie ein Teil der Familie."

"Das bleibt auch so", schrie Paul und Vickie hob ihr Glas.

"Die Kinder und ich möchten euch eigentlich nur ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen. Genießt die freien Tage ein bisschen, bevor der Stress wieder los geht. Und heute Abend noch viel Spaß."

Die Leute applaudierten und hielten ihre Gläser hoch. Tami senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Es würde das Erste Weihnachten ohne ihre Eltern werden. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie viel Spass gehabt und nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt zog sich ihr Magen zusammen.

"Alles Ok Tami. Du wirkst so nachdenklich", wollte Shaul wissen. Kurz schluckte sie, dann lächelte sie gequält und nickte. "Ja, alles gut."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Qualen

Jon lag in Jogginghosen auf der Couch und zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm, als sein Handy klingelte. Es war Viertel nach Eins und er wollte bis zum Abendessen bei Joe und Galina einfach nur relaxen. Kurz schaute er auf das Display und nahm ab.

"Yup Joe, ich denke nachher an das Geschenk für Lina. Du brauchst jetzt nicht jede Stunde anzurufen. Oder hast du ihr schon verraten, was sie bekommt?"

"Hi Blödmann. Deswegen rufe ich nicht an. Sag mal, hat Tami sich vielleicht bei dir gemeldet?"

"Warum sollte sie sich gerade bei mir melden. Ich schätze mal, wir sind nicht so gute Freunde, dass sie bei mir anruft und mir Frohe Weihnachten wünscht. Außerdem hat sie meine Nummer nicht."

"Ok, hätte ja sein können."

"Warum fragst du überhaupt?"

"Weil sie verschwunden ist!"

Sofort setzte Jon sich auf. "Was soll das heißen, sie ist verschwunden?"

"Randy hat mich gerade angerufen. Dave wollte sie heute morgen wecken, aber ihr Bett war leer. Zuerst hat er gedacht, dass sie vielleicht mit Trish etwas besorgen ist, aber als Trish gegen Mittag zurückkam und Tami nicht dabei war, hat er angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hat sofort bei Randy, Claudio und April angerufen. Randy ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihm."

"Ich mach mich auch gleich auf den Weg", stammelte Jon ins Telefon und legte auf.

Sofort rannte er in sein Schlafzimmer, griff zu seiner Jeans und seinem Hoodie und zog sich um. Dann schnappte er sich den Autoschlüssel vom Tisch, riss die Türe auf und zog sie hinter sich zu. Zu Dave's Haus waren es keine Fünfzehn Minuten und als er Dave's Einfahrt hochfuhr, sah er Ettore's, sowie April's Auto dort stehen. Er klingelte und Trish öffnete die Türe.

"Komm rein Jon. Die anderen sind im Wohnzimmer." Nervös betrat er den Raum, der hellerleuchtet von dem großen Tannenbaum war, der in der Ecke stand.

"Hey Leute, gibt es was neues? Joe hat mich angerufen."

Dave schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte das Telefon in der Hand. "Ja, danke. Mein Freund faxt ihnen das Bild gerade durch. Vielen Dank trotzdem." Dann legte er auf und schmiss das Telefon auf den Tisch. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich über die Haare und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen. "Die Polizei kann nichts machen. Sie muss Vierundzwanzig Stunden weg sein. Verdammt noch mal."

"Ist denn gestern irgendwas passiert? Habt ihr euch vielleicht gestritten?", wollte April wissen. Besorgt strich sie über Daves Hand.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wir haben gestern Abend nach der Party noch zusammen einen Film geschaut, Mashmallows gefuttert und danach ist sie ins Bett. Ich verstehe das nicht."

Randy kam aus der Küche "Fax ist weg. In den Krankenhäusern haben sie auch niemanden aufgenommen, der auf ihre Beschreibung passt."

"Das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen", meinte Ettore.

Dave griff sich nun mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. "Das heißt gar nicht. Vielleicht liegt sie in irgendeiner Ecke. Vielleicht war sie spazieren und ist gestürzt. Oder sie ist überfallen worden."

Randy legte eine Hand auf Dave's Schulter. "Sag doch sowas nicht."

"Hast du in der Nachbarschaft nachgefragt?" April sieht ihn nervös an.

"Ja, bis zum Ende der Straße habe ich alle angerufen. Mein Nachbar Kenneth ist sogar mit dem Auto die Seitenstraßen abgefahren. Keiner hat Tami gesehen."

Es klingelte erneut und Claudio stürmte in den Raum.

"Ihr seid echt der Wahnsinn Leute. Heute ist Heiligabend und ihr hängt hier bei mir", kam leise von Dave.

"Na, hör mal. Tami ist unsere Freundin", keucht Claudio auf.

Jon hatte die ganze Zeit nur in die Gegend gestarrt. Jetzt ging er Richtung Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann klopfte er gegen die Scheibe, sodass April erschrocken hochfuhr. "Kino", murmelte er.

"Was sagst du Jon?"

"Sie ist im Kino, Dave." Er drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

"Wie kommst du denn auf so eine..." Kurz hielt er inne. "Verdammt, ich bin so bescheuert. Heute ist Heiligabend. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Aber woher weist du davon?"

Die anderen schauten verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Sie hat es mir erzählt, als wir die Sachen aus dem Haus geholt haben. In ihrem Zimmer waren viele Bilder von ihrem Vater und ihr im Kino."

"Was macht sie im Kino?", wollte April wissen.

"Tyron und Tami hatten jedes Jahr dasselbe Ritual. Während Liliana das Essen zubereitete, sind die beiden immer ins Kino und haben "Ist das Leben nicht schön" gesehen."

"Welche Kinos spielen denn noch so alte Schinken ab?" Ettore sah Dave fragend an.

"Trish holst du mal eben das Telefonbuch", rief Dave und sofort eilte sie mit dem Buch herbei. "Also, im Retropalast ganz sicher. Im Tuffy's auch."

"Wieviele Kinos gibt es?", wollte Jon wissen.

"Sieben. Der Cinepalast fällt weg. Die haben nur neue Sachen", warf Ettore ein.

"Willst du dann nicht warten, bis sie wiederkommt?" Trish berührte Dave's Schulter.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, denn ich weis nicht, in welcher Verfassung sie ist. Nachher passiert doch noch etwas. Ok, ich schlage vor, jeder übernimmt ein bis zwei Kinos, dann geht es schneller. Ruft mich sofort an, wenn ihr sie findet."

Sie verteilten die Adressen und fuhren sofort los. Jon hatte kurz auf die Zettel geschaut und sich das "Crazy Chicken" rausgesucht. Er gab im Navi die Adresse ein und sauste los. Nach zehn Minuten hielt er vor dem Kino, schmiss Geld in die Parkuhr und stürzte dann in den großen Vorraum.

"Guten Abend, Mam. Eine Frage. Ist hier eine junge Frau reingekommen, die "Ist das Leben nicht schön" sehen wollte?"

"Nein, tut mir leid, junger Mann."

"Gibt es hier sonst noch Kinos, die den Film zeigen könnten?"

Die Dame an der Kasse zählte die Kinos auf, wo die Filme liefen. Als der Name "OldMike" fiel, schaute er sie an.

"OldMike, wo ist denn das. Noch nie etwas davon gehört."

"Das ist ein ganz kleines Kino in der North Franklin Street. Das kennen wirklich nur noch die Alt Eingesessenen."

Jon klopfte auf den Tresen. "Danke für ihre Hilfe."

Im Auto zückte er sein Handy, um Dave anzurufen. "Ich bin es. Im CrazyChicken war sie nicht. Hattet ihr Glück?"

"Nein, bisher nicht. Ich werde mit April mal zur Taxizentrale fahren und nachfragen, ob heute eine Fahrt von uns weggegangen ist. "

"Ok, ich fahre jetzt noch zum Old Mike. Ich melde mich dann wieder bei dir."

Erneut stellte er sein Navi ein und fuhr los. Die Dämmerung setzte mittlerweile ein und Jon wurde immer nervöser, denn er machte sich Sorgen um Tami. Er parkte genau vor dem Kino und betrat den winzig kleinen Vorraum.

"Guten Abend Mister, ich habe eine Frage? Haben sie heute jemanden hier, der den Film "Ist das Leben nicht schön" sehen wollte?"

Der ältere Herr an der Kasse sah ihn an. "Tatsächlich sitzt hier eine junge Frau in Kino Zwei. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass so ein Mädel auf alte Filme abfährt. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie die Einzige im Kino ist, hat sich lächelnd die Eintrittskarten gekauft. Zwei Stück, obwohl sie alleine war."

Jon fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Ok, geben sie mir bitte auch eine Karte." Er legte dem Mann das Geld hin und nahm die Karte. "Geben sie mir bitte noch zweimal heißen Kakao. Und wenn sie ein Packung Taschentücher für mich haben, wäre ich sehr dankbar."

Lächelnd übergab der Mann Jon das Gewünschte und hielt ihm die Türe zum Kinosaal auf. Jon's Augen mussten sich kurz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Da sah er sie. Sie sass in der Mitte des Raumes und Jon hörte sie immer wieder aufschluchzen. Ein Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals und langsam näherte er sich ihrem Platz. Er stellte die zwei Kakao in die Ablage neben ihr und setzte sich auf den freien Platz, doch Tami nahm ihn nicht wahr. Dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus der Packung, stupste sie langsam an und hielt es ihr vor die Nase.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Jon griff mit seiner Hand darüber und strich sie fort. Dann zog er sie stumm an sich. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über ihre Haare und er wiegte sie langsam hin und her. Er bemerkte, wie ihr Atem ruhiger wurde und sie legte ihren Kopf seitlich an seine Brust.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Ach, ich dachte, ich könnte mal wieder ins Kino gehen."

Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Du stellst vielleicht Fragen. Dave macht sich tierisch Sorgen um dich. Er hast schon die halbe Welt alarmiert. Warum hast du nicht wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

"Das habe ich wohl vergessen. Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich so alleine gefühlt. Ich musste einfach herkommen. Aber wieso bist du hier?"

"Ich habe mir auch Sorgen gemacht."

Stumm sah sie ihn an und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Jon's Finger fuhren immer wieder durch ihre Haare. Seinen Mund hatte er leicht auf ihren Kopf gelegt. Eine Zeitlang blieben sie so sitzen.

"Ich habe dir einen Kakao mitgebracht. Magst du?"

"Gerne" Sie setzte sich auf und Jon reicht ihr den Becher. Kurz nippte sie daran und seufzte dann auf.

"Es kommt mir noch immer so unwirklich vor. Manchmal denke ich, die Türe geht einfach auf und sie stehen vor mir."

"Das wird auch immer so sein. Du wirst immer an Momente erinnert werden, die ihr gemeinsam erlebt habt. Und das ist doch eigentlich ganz schön."

Tami schloß die Augen und saß einfach nur da. Jon lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete sie von der Seite. Noch immer suchten sich kleine Tränen ihren Weg und sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Langsam hob er eine Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sich die Türe geöffnet hatte und wieder schloss. Als die Lampen im Kino wieder heller wurden, schaute Jon sich um.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam gehen. Dave wartet sicher schon auf meinen Anruf."

Tami öffnete ihre Augen und nickte. Sie wirkte völlig apathisch und er nahm ihre Hand. Stumm folgte sie Jon aus dem Saal.

"Sweetie", hörte sie Dave's Stimme und sah ihn mit April und Ettore auf einer Bank sitzen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht Bescheid gesagt habe. Aber meine Gedanken waren heute morgen so durcheinander", schluchzte sie los.

"Schon gut, aber jage mir ja nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein." Tami schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen.

"Können wir zum Friedhof?"

"Natürlich Sweetie."

"April, kannst du sie schon zum Auto bringen?"

Tami drehte sich noch einmal zu Jon um. "Danke", sagte sie. Stumm nickte er ihr zu.

April hakte sich bei ihr unter und zusammen verließen sie das Kino.

"Sorry, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dich sofort anzurufen. Aber woher wusstet ihr, dass Tami hier ist", kam von Jon.

"Bei der Taxizentrale haben sie uns gesagt, dass heute morgen ein Taxi bestellt wurde, dass in die North Franklin Street wollte. Da sind wir gleich hergefahren?"

"Warum bist du nicht gleich reingekommen?"

"Es gab keinen Grund. Sie war in guten Händen. Danke Jon." Dave reichte ihm die Hand.

"Klar", kam nur von Jon.


	9. Auf nach Vegas

Zwei Tage später klingelte es um kurz vor Sechs an der Haustüre und Trish öffnete sie.

"Morgen, die Herren. Immer rein mit euch", begrüßte sie Colby, Nick und Jon.

Tami, die mit Dave noch am Frühstückstisch saß, hob zur Begrüßung die Hand.

"Frohe Weihnachten Jungs. Wollt ihr noch einen Kaffee?" Dave wedelte mit der Kaffeekanne.

"Auch so. Ne, lass mal. Sonst müssen wir zu oft pinkeln", antwortete Jon, der sich den Stuhl umdrehte und sich drauf setzte.

Tami atmete tief ein, als sie ihn ansah. Er trug eine blaue Jeans, ein beiges eng anliegendes Shirt und eine Kappe.

"Und den Schreck überwunden, den die Zicke hier fabriziert hat, Dave?"

"Ein wenig sitzt er noch", antwortet Dave, worauf Tami ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

"Jetzt reitet nicht noch wochenlang darauf rum", murmelte sie.

"Wo hast du dein Gepäck Tami. Dann kann ich es schon in den Wagen laden", wollte Nick wissen.

"Steht im Flur neben dem Schrank. Warte ich komme mit", antwortete sie, steckte sich den letzten Bissen ihres Brötchens in den Mund, stand auf und folgte Nick mit ihrem Rollator in den Flur.

"Und ihr passt mir auf meine Kleine gut auf?", kam jetzt von Dave, der Colby und Jon ernst ansah.

"Keine Bange Dave. Ihr wird nichts passieren." , antwortete Colby.

"Ich verlasse mich auf euch."

Jon hob die Kappe und grinste ihn an. "Yes Sir. Ich werde sie im Auge behalten."

Dave sah ihn an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stand Jon auf, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Dave und Colby folgten ihm zu Nick und Tami, die schon am Auto standen. Dave zog Tami eng an sich. "Wo bleibt ihr die Nächte?"

"Heute Nacht hab ich uns Zimmer im "Valentin" in Dallas reserviert und die Zweite Nacht sind wir in Albuquerque", antwortete Colby.

"Albuquerque? Warum gerade da?", wollte Tami wissen. Albuquerque hörte sich für sie an wie ein Kuhdorf.

"Weil es da den besten Apfelkuchen auf der ganzen Welt gibt", kam von Jon, der sich grinsend zu ihr drehte.

"Da kann ich nur zustimmen", meinte Dave und rieb sich den Bauch.

"Ok", meinte Tami verwirrt.

"Ich wünsche dir viel Spass mit den drei Idioten, Sweetie." Dave's Lippen berührten ihre Stirn.

"Den werde ich sicher haben"

"Du setzt dich am besten hinten Tami, dann kannst du die Beine lang machen", meinte Colby und öffnete ihr die Türe.

Sie setzte sich neben Nick auf die Rückbank und winkte Dave und Trish, die an der Türe standen noch einmal zu.

"Hoffentlich geht das gut", murmelte Dave.

"Du musst ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in sie haben", kam von Trish, die ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Hmm", grummelte er nur. Trish faßte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn dann ins Haus hinein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die ersten vier Stunden saß Colby am Steuer und Tami erfuhr in der Zeit viel über den Werdegang der Drei Männer. Über ihre Zeiten bei ROH, der NXT und jetzt bei der WWE. Als Jonathan das Steuer übernahm rutschte Nick auf den Beifahrersitz und Colby setzte sich neben sie, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Gegen Dreizehn Uhr hielten sie an einem Schnellrestaurant, um zu essen. Als Tami ausstieg, musste sie sich ein wenig dehnen, da ihre Beine weh taten. Um den Rollator nicht aus dem Auto holen zu müssen, hakte sich bei Nick unter. Sie betraten das Restaurant und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, wo auch schon eine Kellnerin auf sie zu kam.

"Bestell für mich mit Jon. Ich muss mal", rief Colby und lief geradewegs Richtung Toilette.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Nicole. Was darf ich ihnen bringen?"

"Hi, also ich bekommt einen Cheeseburger, Pommes und eine Cola", sagte Nick, ohne lange in die Speisekarte zu sehen.

"Yup, das ganze dann dreimal. Tami?" Jon sah zu ihr rüber.

"Ich hätte gerne einen Thunfischsalat, einen Hühnerbrustwrap und ein Lemon", sagte Tami, fing an zu gähnen und drehte ihren Hals nach rechts und links. "Sorry, aber langsam werde ich müde."

"Du kannst ja gleich im Auto schlafen. Leg ruhig die Beine hoch." Nick legte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und fing an, sie leicht zu massieren.

"Bist du wahnsinnig Nick. Hör auf, sonst schlafe ich gleich hier am Tisch ein", stöhnte Tami und lachte.

Jon beäugelte die Innigkeit der beiden mit skeptischen Blick. Ein Schrei ging durch den Raum, als Colby aus der Toilettentüre trat und wieder in ihre Richtung kam. "Ne, das darf nicht wahr sein. Sie sind nicht Seth Rollins, ähm Colby Lopez, oder?"

Colby blieb stehen und nickte dem etwa Sechzehn Jährigem Mädchen zu. "Ich will sie nicht belästigen, aber bekomme ich ein Autogramm?"

"Klar, komm mit an unseren Tisch. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Kugelschreiber in meiner Tasche."

Das Mädchen erstarrte, als sie vor dem Tisch stehenblieb. "Ach du Scheiße, ich glaube ich träume", murmelte sie.

"Hi, ich bin Jon. Wie heisst du?", kam von Jonathan, der seine Kappe kurz antippte und das Mädchen angrinste.

"Lili", stammelte sie.

"Setz dich doch kurz Lili. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man uns hier so weit rein überhaupt kennt."

"Hallo, aber natürlich kenne ich euch. Hier kennen euch alle. Wrestling hält dich in so einem Kaff am Leben."

Nick lachte auf. "Na, dann sind wir wohl doch zu etwas gut."

"Wow, das glaubt mir niemand. Darf ich von euch beiden auch ein Autogramm haben?" Lili's Blick wechselte nervös zwischen den Drei Männern hin und her. Tami fand das Mädchen total niedlich und lächelte. Colby kramte aus seiner Tasche den Kugelschreiber und ein T-Shirt. Er unterschrieb und reichte es dann an Jon weiter. Als Nick schließlich an der Reihe war, gab er es an Lili, die das Ganze überhaupt noch nicht fassen konnte.

"Wenn du schlau bist, dann machst du noch ein Bild." Tami hatte sich zu ihr rüber gebeugt und sah sie lachend an.

"Ja, wenn das kein Problem ist. Würden sie ein Bild mit meinem Handy machen?", fragte sie Tami und sie nickte.

Die drei Männer postierten sich um Lili herum und Tami machte ein paar Bilder.

"Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag", stammelte Lili und winkte noch einmal, bevor sie zum Ende des Ladens ging.

Die Kellnerin kam mit dem Essen und sofort stürzten sich die Vier darauf. Jon und Nick vertilgten als Nachtisch noch ein grosses Eis. Als es nun weiterging, setzte sich Nick ans Steuer und Jon hüpfte neben Tami auf die Rückbank. Sie waren noch keine halbe Stunde gefahren, als Tami die Augen zufielen. Nach einer Weile rutschte sie leicht nach links, sodass sie Jon's Schulter berührte, der kurz aufschreckte, da er ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Er legte den Arm hinter sie, sodass ihr Kopf jetzt an seiner Brust lag. Ein Lächeln ging über seine Lippen. Dann schloss er die Augen und war schnell wieder eingeschlafen.

Als Tami die Augen nach zirka drei Stunden öffnete, musste sie kurz die Luft anhalten, als sie merkte, dass sie auf Jon's Brust lag. Kurz schaute sie nach oben und sah, dass er noch schlief. Jetzt atmete sie tief ein, um seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Sie spürte seine harten Muskeln durch sein Shirt an ihrer Wange. Kurz bewegte Jon sich und Tami hob nun ihren Kopf.

"Sorry, da habe ich mich wohl etwas breit gemacht", murmelte sie leise.

"Alles gut. Hauptsache du hattest es bequem", antwortete er. Er griff nach vorne , nahm die Wasserflasche, öffnete sie und nahm einen grossen Schluck. Da klingelte sein Handy. Er schaute drauf und nahm ab.

"Was willst du? Nein, ich fliege nicht mit euch, ich bin schon unterwegs. Mit Colby, Nick und Tami. Verdammt Renee, lass doch einfach gut sein." Schon hatte er aufgelegt und rümpfte die Nase.

Colby drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Das Übliche. Sie nervt. Nick, hälst du gleich mal an der nächsten Tanke, ich muss pinkeln", antwortete er.

Die nächsten Stunden fuhr nun Jon und gegen Neunzehn Uhr parkten sie vor einer kleinen Pension. Sie nahmen ihre Taschen aus dem Wagen und betraten eine gemütlich aussehende Halle.

"Hallo ihr WWE'ler. Alles klar", wurden sie von einem älteren Herren begrüsst.

"Hallo Spencer. Wie geht es dir?" Colby schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Prima, kann nicht klagen."

Er händigte ihnen zwei Schlüssel aus. Einen für die Männer und einen für Tami. Nick stellte Tami noch den Koffer ins Zimmer und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie ging noch unter die Dusche, legte sich dann ins Bett und schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie gerade ihren Trolli geschlossen, als es klopfte. Sie öffnete und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Nick. "Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, danke, wie ein Baby."

"Ich wollte vor dem Frühstück schon die Koffer in den Wagen laden."

"Ja, ich bin auch schon fertig. Ich danke dir."

Nick griff mit der linken Hand den Koffer und mit der rechten hakte er sich bei Tami unter. Als sie den Frühstücksraum betrat, saßen Colby und Jon schon am Tisch.

"Na, ihr Zwei. Fit?"

"Ja. Hier schlafen wir immer sehr gut", antwortete Jon.

Als Nick zurückkam, frühstückten sie, verabschiedeten sich dann an der Rezeption und stiegen wieder in den Wagen.

"So weiter gehts", rief Jon und drückte einmal auf die Hupe.

"Spencer hat uns einen Picknick Korb fertig gemacht. Dann können wir irgendwo anhalten und essen", meinte Nick.

"Wie lang fahren wir jetzt bis Albuquerque?", wollte Tami wissen.

"Vierzehn Stunden zirka. Wir haben jetzt halb Sieben. Wenn wir gut durchkommen dann sind wir um Einundzwanzig Uhr da."

"Ja, und dann will ich sofort ein Stück Apfelkuchen", trällerte Jon und Tami lachte laut auf.

"Apfelkuchen abends um Neun?"

"Den Apfelkuchen würde ich sogar mitten in der Nacht essen."

Colby nickte sofort den Kopf. "Yup, Estelles Kuchen ist einfach der Beste."

Die Drei Männer wechselten sich genau wie gestern mit dem Fahren ab, doch heute vermied es Jon, sich nach hinten zu setzen. Irgendwie war sein Kopf total durcheinander seit gestern. Nachdem sie gegen Mittag an einem Feld hielten, um den Picknick Korb zu vernichten, setzte er sich wieder an das Steuer. Ab und zu schaute er in den Rückspiegel und sah Tami irgendwann schlafend gegen Nicks Schulter gelehnt und dieses Bild gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war froh, dass Nick sich kurze Zeit später anbot weiterzufahren.

Dann endlich um Einundzwanziguhrneunzehn fuhren sie eine lange Auffahrt hinauf und hielten vor einem kleinen Bauernhof. Sie stiegen aus und Jon stürmte ohne zu klopfen in das Haus.

"Wir sind da", brüllte er laut, doch zuerst hörten sie nichts. "Hallo!"

"Brüll nicht so Jonathan Lee Good, ich bin ja nicht taub." Eine alte Dame kam aus dem Nebenzimmer und wedelte mit ihrem Krückstock.

"Hi Granny" Jon ging strahlend auf sie zu und zog sie sanft an seine Brust.

"Hallo, mein Junge. Schön, dass du deine alte Granny mal wieder besuchst. Du siehst dünn aus. Isst du auch anständig?"

Tami grinste, denn die alte Dame erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Oma.

"Hi Estelle", begrüßten Nick und Colby die alte Dame.

"Granny, das ist Tami", stellte Jon sie vor und Tami reichte ihr die Hand. Als sie Tami's Rollator sah, schaute sie verwirrt.

"Ah, Jon hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Super, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Aber hattest du nicht was von Rollstuhl erzählt?"

"Das ist doch schon Wochen her Granny."

"Na da hat John ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wie geht es dir Kindchen?"

"Danke, sehr gut."

"Ihr habt sicher Hunger. Auf dem Tisch stehen einige Sandwiches und Salat."

Jon lugte an ihr vorbei.

"Ja und Apfelkuchen gibt es auch. Ich kenn doch meinen Enkel."

Jon küsste seine Grossmutter auf die Wange, hakte sich dann bei ihr unter und ging mit ihr in das Esszimmer. Die anderen folgten ihnen.

"Jon, sei ein Gentleman", mahnte Estelle und zeigte auf Tami. Jon rückte Tami den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Tami musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Nichts an Jon erinnerte hier an einen Dean Ambrose oder Jon Moxley. Geradezu lammfromm erschien er hier. Genüsslich aßen sie den Apfelkuchen und Jon hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Er war wirklich köstlich.

"Der ist prima. Ist da Sternanis drin?", wollte sie wissen und Estelle nickte.

"Das du das rausschmeckst. Ist wirklich nur minimal."

Jon lehnte sich zurück und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Er beobachtete seine Granny und war froh, dass es ihr so gut ging.

"Jon, zeig bitte Tami gleich ihr Zimmer. Ich habe ihr das hier unten zurecht gemacht, damit sie keine Treppen steigen muss", meinte Estelle, als sie die Teller abräumte. Als Tami ihr helfen möchte, schüttelte die alte Dame nur den Kopf und machte ein Zeichen, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte.

"Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, war aber nicht nötig. Treppen steigen klappt mittlerweile ganz gut", kommt von Tami.

"Jajaja. Bewegung tut gut, aber du sollst es nicht übertreiben."

"Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen zu widersprechen. Granny ist hart wie Granit", flüsterte Jon ihr zu und Tami lächelte.

"Das habe ich gehört. Ich bin alt, aber nicht taub. Und nun ab mit euch. Wann müsst ihr morgen wieder los?", raunte Estelle.

"Es reicht gegen Zehn. Ist ja nicht mehr weit bis Vegas", antwortete Colby, der am Spülbecken stand und abtrocknete, während Nick spülte.

"Gut, dann mache ich euch aus dem Braten einige Sandwiches. Der ist schon im Ofen."

Tami folgte Jon nun den langen Flur entlang bis in ihr Zimmer. "Hier rechts ist das Bad. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, dann sag Bescheid."

Tami sah sich im Zimmer um und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Wow, ein See. Deine Grossmutter wohnt hier echt toll."

"Ja, ich bin hier quasi aufgewachsen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir morgen früh kurz zum See?"

"Danke. Sehr gerne. Dann Gute Nacht." Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz. Jon lächelte sie an und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.

Tami holte ihren Kulturbeutel, frische Wäsche und ein Shirt aus der Tasche und ging ins Bad. Als sie ins Zimmer zurückkam, stellte sie sich ans Fenster und sah in die dunkle klare Nacht. Der Mond schien heute hell und sie sah, dass Jon und Colby auf dem Steg am See saßen. Sie legte sich ins Bett, doch heute fiel ihr das Einschlafen schwerer, als die Nacht davor. Als sie wieder aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, die auf halb Fünf zeigte. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett, kramte in ihrer Tasche und verschwand im Bad. Frisch geduscht ging sie Richtung Küche, wo Estelle schon am Tisch saß.

"So früh schon wach?"

"Guten Morgen. Ja, irgendwie konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Liegt wohl am Vollmond."

"Setz dich Kindchen? Kaffee oder Tee?" Estelle war aufgestanden und sah sie fragend an .

"Kaffee bitte."

Estelle reichte ihr eine Tasse und setzte sich wieder.

"Jon hat mir erzählt, dass du jetzt bei Dave wohnst?"

"Ja, das ist richtig. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken und liebe ihn total. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern aufzunehmen."

"Dies war wirklich ein feiner Zug von ihm, aber er ist auch ein sehr netter Mann. Jon bringt immer ein paar seiner Kollegen mit, wenn er hier vorbeischaut und daher kenne ich einige."

"Sie sind alle super nett."

Sie hörten ein Rumpeln auf der Treppe und Jon erschien mit verwuschelten Haaren in der Küche.

"Morgen", grummelte er.

"Noch immer ein Morgenmuffel! Als Kind musste ich ihn mindestens viermal wecken, bevor er aufgestanden ist."

"Das will doch keiner wissen, Granny", gähnte Jon.

"Ach, ich finde so Geschichten sehr interessant", meinte Tami und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Er beugte sich vor und sah sie forsch an. "Granny, keine Geschichten mehr, die die junge Dame hier gegen mich verwenden könnte."

Estelle stellte auch Jon einen Kaffee hin. "Ich erzähle sie dir mal, wenn wir alleine sind."

"Du bist gemein Granny."

Als die beiden ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, fasste Jon Tamis Hand und zog sie hoch. "So, und nun zeige ich dir den See."

Tami war von der Berührung so schockiert, dass sie anstandlos mitkam. Jon hakte sich unter, da der Rollator auf dem Holzsteg bleiben musste. Als sie am See ankamen, setzten sie sich auf den Steg.

"Wow, es ist so schön hier. Und so ruhig. Der See lädt geradezu zum baden ein."

Er hob die Hand und zeigte nach links."Als Kind habe ich mir da hinten an dem Baum ein Seil drangebunden und bin mit Schwung hier reingesprungen."

"Das hätte ich auch getan."

Sie griff mit der linken Hand nach unten und ging durch das Wasser. "Angenehme Temperatur."

"Hmmm", kam nur von Jon, der über den See schaute.

"Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt ausziehen und reinspringen."

"Halt mal. Du springst hier nirgends rein." Als hätte er Angst, dass Tami sich sofort ins Wasser stürzte, legte er seine Hand um ihre Hüfte.

Tami zuckte bei der Berührung seiner Hände zusammen und sah ihn an. "Hast du etwa Angst um mich, Good?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Ja, habe ich. Wir sind für dich verantwortlich. Wenn dir was passiert, dann werden sie unsere Leichen nie wieder finden. Da sorgt Dave für, da bin ich sicher."

Tami schaute ins Wasser und ein Lacher ertönte.

"Das findest du wohl sehr lustig?"

"Yep. Richtig süss, wie du dich aufregst." Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und tief drangen ihre Augen in seine.

"Verdammt, die Frau mach mich fertig", zischte er noch. Dann pressten Tamis Lippen sich hart auf seine. Mit leichten Druck gab sie ihm zu Verstehen, dass sie seine Mundhöhle erobern wollte und Jon gewährt ihr Einlass. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Jon genoss kurz diesen Augenblick, doch dann löste er den Kuss.

"Tami, wir sollten das nicht tun."

Tami sah ihn erschrocken an. "Tut mir leid, aber ich dachte..." Sie stand langsam auf und Jon griff nach ihrer rechten Hand.

"Ich glaube, es ginge nicht gut."

"Ist schon ok, ich verstehe dich" Sie löste sich von ihm und wollte wieder Richtung Haus gehen, doch sie hatte ihren Rollator nicht zur Hand. Sie stand einfach nur da und sie hatte Mühe ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln. "Wer will auch schon so was wie mich", flüsterte sie jetzt.

Jon hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, griff sich durch die Haare und sah sie erst einmal verwirrt an.

"Ich weis jetzt nicht, was du meinst."

"Ist auch jetzt egal. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so überfallen habe. Bringst du mich bitte zurück."

Als Jon neben sie stand und die Tränen sah, hätte er sie am liebsten wieder an sich gerissen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Dave dachte, dass er die Situation ausnutzte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her bis zum Haus, wo Tami sofort in ihr Zimmer ging, um die Sachen zu packen. Colby und Nick, die am Frühstückstisch saßen, zuckten auf, als Jon sich zu ihnen setzte, das Glas vor sich nahm und es auf den Boden pfefferte.

"Was ist los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte Colby wissen.

Jon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast sie doch nicht angebaggert Jon? Du hast mir gestern noch gesagt, du lässt sie in Ruhe."

"Nein ,ich habe sie nicht angebaggert."

"Und warum bist du jetzt so sauer?

"Weil, weil...verdammt ich will sie."

"Wenn du was zum Vögeln willst, dann nimm dir Renee, aber lass so eine Frau wie Tami in Ruhe. Sie hat es nicht verdient", meinte Nick. Jon beugte sich vor und packte ihn am Kragen.

"Ich weis selber, dass sie das nicht verdient hat. Und hast du vielleicht mal dran gedacht, dass ich sie nicht nur zum ficken will. Ich mag sie, ich mag sie wirklich. Und die ganze Scheisse verwirrt mich." Er ließ Nick wieder los und drückte ihn in den Stuhl zurück.

"Sorry Jon. Aber wir kennen dich. Und bisher.."

"Ja, habe ich alles gevögelt, was mir vor den Schwanz gekommen ist. Ich weis selber, wie ich bin. Oder wie ich war. Ach, verdammt. Es ist aber anders."

Er sah, wie Colby die Hände hinter den Kopf verschränkte und leicht schmunzelte.

"Grins nicht so blöd Colb. Ja, auch ich habe Gefühle."

"Das weis ich, du dämlicher Idiot. Irgendwann verliebt sich jeder."

Jon legte beide Hände an den Kopf. "Ich muss erstmal in Ruhe über alles Nachdenken."

"Was gibt es da nachzudenken. Wenn du sie wirklich magst, dann kann Dave dir egal sein. Außerdem ist Tami alt genug, selber zu entscheiden", sagte Nick, griff zu einem weiteren Stück Wurst und biss hinein.

"Kann ich wohl vergessen. Ich habe sie abblitzen lassen. Das verzeiht sie mir nie."

"Lass sie erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen. Wir müssen eh gleich los."

"Du hast recht. Ich geh meine Sachen holen." Jon stand auf und rannte die Treppe hoch. Er war gerade verschwunden, da erschien Tami in der Küche.

"Wo ist Estelle?", wollte Tami wissen.

"Die Hühner füttern. Aber sie müsste gleich zurück sein. Alles Ok mit dir?" Colby griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Er hat es euch erzählt?"

"Nein, was?"

"Das ich ihn geküsst habe."

Colby hob neugierig den Kopf. "Nein, das hat er nicht erzählt."

"Ich habe gedacht, er mag mich. Habe die Zeichen wohl falsch gedeutet."

Colby wollte gerade antworten, da kam Jon mit seiner Tasche die Treppe runter und schmiss sie neben die Türe. Estelle, die gerade von Hinterhof kam, schaute ihn böse an.

"Seid wann wirft man mit Taschen, Jonathan Lee Good", rief sie.

"Sorry Granny", murmelte er.

"Ich habe euch etwas zu essen in den Korb gepackt. So und nun raus mit euch Bagage."

Jon zog seine Grossmutter fest an sich. " Nach Vegas habe ich ein paar Tage frei. Dann komme ich wieder." Estelle küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange.

"Danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Es war wirklich sehr schön hier", meinte Tami und umarmte die alte Dame.

"Immer wieder gerne." Sie ging nah an Tamis Ohr und flüsterte ihr noch leise etwas.

"Ok, ich werde daran denken."

Colby half Tami ins Auto und weiter ging die letzte Etappe bis Vegas. Tami schaute eine Weile nur aus dem Fenster und schlief irgendwann ein. Als es anfing zu dämmern, wachte sie auf und sie sah die die beleuchteten Schilder der Metropole Las Vegas. Sie fuhren vor dem Hilton vor und Tami strahlte, als sie Dave und Randy vor der Türe stehen sah. Dave riss sofort die Türe auf und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Hi Sweetie, ich habe dich vermisst. War die Fahrt schön?"

"Ja, sie war schön. Vor allem bei Estelle war es schön."

Randy drückte sie nun ebenfalls an sich. "Oh, ihr wart bei Estelle. Ja, bei ihr ist es wirklich schön. Geht es ihr gut Jon?"

"Soweit ja. Sie kann immer noch schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz", antwortete Jon und versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln.

Dave nahm Nick Tamis Koffer ab und sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Dritte Etage, wo die Zimmer der Wrestler lagen. Bevor sie ihr Zimmer betrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Nick, Colby und Jon um. Jon wich ihrem Blick aus und wollte eigentlich schon an ihr vorbei.

"Danke fürs Mitnehmen. Es war wirklich schön."

"Kein Problem. Ich hoffe, die Rückfahrt wird genauso", antwortete Colby. Tami drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Da bin ich sicher."

"Ja, danke Jungs", kam von Dave und er klatschte die Drei ab.

"Wow, hier ziehe ich nie wieder aus", rief sie, als Dave die Türe zum Zimmer öffnet und Tami den großen Raum sah. Dave, der am Türrahmen stand, grinste sie an.

"Möchtest du dich ausruhen oder kommt du mit zur Show. In eine halben Stunde muss ich los."

"Ich komme natürlich mit. Was dachtest du denn?"

"Weis nicht. Tami, ist irgendwas vorgefallen? Jon war irgendwie komisch drauf."

"Das meinst du nur. Es ist nichts."

"Ok, wenn du das sagst. Mein Zimmer ist gleich nebenan. Wenn du fertig bist, klopf einfach." Dann verließ er den Raum und Tami fing an, ihre Tasche auszupacken. Sie entschloss sich für die Show eine silberne Lederhose und ein schwarzes Top anzuziehen. Nach zwanzig Minuten stand sie an Dave's Türe und klopfte.

"Wow, das ging aber schnell. Du siehst gut aus."

"Danke, der Herr", antwortete sie grinsend.

Zusammen mit Randy fuhren sie zu der Arena, wo heute Abend RAW stattfinden sollte.


	10. Aussprachen, Hochzeit, Gefühlsausbruch

Tami saß bei der Show im Backstagebereich und verfolgte auf dem Fernseher gerade den Kampf zwischen Claudio und Nick, als Colby, Joe und Jon neben ihr erschienen.

"Und wer gewinnt?", wollte Joe wissen.

"Ich glaube, Claudio soll heute gewinnen. Gegen wen müsst ihr heute?"

"Joe gegen Randy und ich darf gegen Jon" antwortete Colby.

Jon hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und dehnte seine Beine, als Renee auf ihn zukam.

"Hallo Jon, Na gut angekommen? Wie war die Fahrt?" Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

Geht so. Hätte spannender sein können", antwortete er.

"Vielleicht hättest du doch mit mir Fliegen sollen." Renee fuhr mit den Fingern über seinen Oberarm.

"Hmm. Gehen wir nachher noch einen Trinken?" Jon sah Renee an, die ihn zuerst nur verwundert anstarrte.

"Gerne", säuselte die Blondine, stand auf und ging Hintern wackelnd Richtung Pressehalle.

Colby sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. Dann gingen seine Augen zu Tami, die Renee hinterher sah, dann aufstand und wortlos in den Catering Bereich ging.

"Du bist ein Arschloch Mox", zischte Colby nur.

"Was denn?" Mit verschränkten Armen stand Jon vor ihm.

"Hattest du nicht noch gestern von Gefühlen zu Tami erzählt. Und jetzt ist es wieder Renee."

"Ich will nur was mit ihr trinken. Da ist nichts mehr. Ich war nicht gerade nett zu Renee in letzter Zeit."

"Ach komm Jon. Seit wann hast du ein Gewissen." Joe schlug ihn mit der Faust gegen die Schulter.

Colby griff sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. "Ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Wenn du Tami weh tust, dann hast du nicht nur Dave an der Backe. Freundschaft hin oder her. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

Jon starrte seinen Freund nur an. Gerade wollte er antworten, als Paul alias The Big Show zu ihnen stieß. "Hey Leute, wir sollen alle in den Catering Bereich kommen. Paul hat etwas zu verkünden. Die drei Männer folgten Paul in den Catering Bereich, wo schon alle anderen warteten.

"So Leute, wir haben euch etwas mitzuteilen. Es werden sich sicher einige gewundert haben, warum wir fünf Tage hier sind und nicht wie üblich drei. Nun Mark hier wird euch den Grund jetzt sagen." Paul gab das Mikro an Mark weiter, der mit seiner Freundin Claire neben Paul stand.

"Ja, also ihr wisst, dass Claire und ich schon lange beschlossen haben zu heiraten. Und nun ist es so weit. Genauer gesagt, in zwei Tagen ist es soweit und wir möchten, dass ihr alle dabei seid. Deshalb haben wir Stephanie und Paul um Hilfe gebeten und sie haben es einrichten können, dass unser Wunsch nun wahr wird."

Ein heftiger Applaus ging durch den Saal.

"Da Claire hier aus Vegas ist, hat ihre Familie schon soweit alles geplant. Wir heiraten in der Guardian Angel Kathedrale und feiern im Gemeindehaus daneben. Ähm, ich glaube das war es."

Nun standen alle auf, um Mark und Claire zu gratulieren.

"Das finde ich ja echt klasse. Ich freue mich für Mark und Claire", kam von Joe und Jon nickte zustimmend.

Jon ging sofort zu dem Glücklichen Brautpaar und gratulierte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Tami hinter sich. Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, doch Tami schaute nur kurz und ging an ihm vorbei. Seine rechte Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Saal Richtung Terrasse. Seine Hände umfassten das Geländer und er sah durch die klare Nacht auf Lichter von Vegas.

"Alles klar bei dir Jon?" Seine besten Freunde Joe und Colby standen hinter ihm. Leicht schmunzelte er. Warum zum Teufels Namen wussten sie immer, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. "Sind halt deine Brüder Jon. Deine Seelenverwandten", antwortete er sich selbst.

Joe's Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und tief atmete Jon ein. "Rede mit ihr Mox."

"Meinst du, dass es was bringt. Dave wird es nie zu lassen. Ich weis, wie er über mich denkt."

"Dann überzeuge ihm vom Gegenteil. Und wenn dir wirklich etwas an ihr liegt, dann kann dir Dave egal sein."

"Oder hast du Schiss mit ihr zu reden?" Colby sah ihn jetzt grinsend an.

"Schiss? Ich. Jonathen Lee Good hat doch... Ja verdammt, habe ich. Weis auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."

"Du bist verknallt Alter, dass ist los", tönte Joe und seine Hand klatschte auf Jons Rücken.

"Hmm. Ja ich glaube, dass könnte es sein. Ich könnte wahnsinnig werden, wenn ich nur ihren Geruch wahrnehme. Am liebsten würde ich sie an mich reißen und sie nicht mehr loslassen."

"Die Chance hattest du ja." Jon's Kopf ging ruckartig zu Colby.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich weis von eurem Kuss am See und das du sie hast abblitzen lassen. War ein feiner Zug von dir, es nicht auszunutzen."

"Feiner Zug", murmelte Jon und seufzte auf.

"Sorry, dass ich störe Leute. Jon, was ist jetzt. Gehen wir noch was trinken?" Renee war neben ihnen erschienen und sah sie an.

"Ja, machen wir."

Er spürte Colbys stichelnden Blick und sah ihn an. "Ich schwöre, wir gehen nur etwas trinken. Ich muss mich bei Renee entschuldigen."

"Ok, mein Freund. Bis morgen."

Er hakte sich bei Renee unter und die beiden gingen die Treppe runter zu den Parkplätzen, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen.

Joe und Colby sahen ihnen hinterher. "Den scheint es erwischt zu haben. Mox entschuldigt sich. Wow."

xxxxxxxxxx

Die Shows waren gelaufen und so fuhren Joe, Jon und Colby einen Tag vor der Hochzeit auf das Gelände der Guardian Kathedrale vor, um beim Tische aufstellen zu helfen. Als sie den Raum betraten waren Windham und Jonathan schon fleißig dabei, auf Anweisung von Marks Schwester große Blumenkübel aufzustellen. Natalia und Eva stellten Gestecke auf die Fensterbänke und Catherine und Stephanie bezogen die Stühle mit Hussen. Als Mark sie sah, kam er freudestrahlend auf sie zu.

"Morgen Jungs. Schön euch zu sehen."

"Morgen Großer. Und bist du schon nervös?", wollte Joe wissen.

"Bei mir hält es sich noch in Grenzen, aber Claire ist völlig fertig. Im Moment ist sie in der Küche und hilft Tami, die schon fleißig das Fleisch anbrät."

Jon hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Tami macht das Essen?"

"Klar. Wusstest du nicht, dass sie Köchin ist. Sie war bis zu ihrem Unfall im "Grace" beschäftigt. Als ich das gehört habe, konnte ich gar nicht anders, als sie zu fragen."

"Wow, dass ist mir aber auch neu. Und noch dazu im Grace. Edler Schuppen", pfiff Joe.

"Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gerne helfen. Tami ist für jede Kraft dankbar."

Tami war gerade dabei, den nächsten Braten in den Ofen zu schieben, als die große Flügeltüre aufging und Colby, Jon, Nattie, Trinity, April, Eve, sowie Claudio den Raum betraten. "Küchenhilfe Lopez meldet sich zum Dienst, Mam", schrie Colby und salutierte vor ihr.

"Blödmann. Also hat Mark noch ein paar Opfer gefunden. Fein, denn es gibt viel zu tun. Kartoffeln und Gemüse schälen ist angesagt." Trinity, Claudio und Nattie nickten und gingen sogleich rüber zu den vier großen Kartoffel Eimern.

"Ok, ähm Jon, April und Eve, ihr dürft euch das Gemüse vornehmen. Wenn es geht, zuerst die Zwiebeln, denn die brauche ich gleich für das Fleisch. Viel Spaß. Colby, du darfst mir helfen."

"Gerne. Vielleicht lerne ich noch was und kann meiner Freundin mal etwas kochen", antwortete er.

"Gut, mein Gehilfe, ran an die Arbeit. Aber ich sag dir eins, ich bin streng."

"Grrr, das gefällt mir. Ich stehe auf Frauen, die das Kommando übernehmen."

Tami nahm sich ein Handtuch und schlug damit gegen Colbys Hintern. "Los jetzt."

Zuerst würzten sie das Fleisch und brieten es heiß an. Danach legten sie die Stücke in Bräter, fügten Gemüse und den von Tami selbstgemachten Fond hinzu und schoben alles in die vier vorhandenen Öfen. Nach etwa drei Stunden schweißtreibender Arbeit, köchelte alles vor sich hin und sie gingen in den Raum, um eine Pause zu machen. Claire und ihre Schwestern brachten Getränke und belegte Sandwiches.

"Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass du Köchin bist. Wo hast du denn gekocht?", wollte Trinity wissen.

"Im "Grace".

"Was? In dem Nobelschuppen. Jonathan hat mich mal dorthin eingeladen. Einfach klasse."

"Danke. Ja, wir waren schon ein tolles Team. Wir brauchten nie viel reden. Jeder wusste, was zu tun war und es lief. Eine schöne Zeit war das."

"Die sicher bald wieder kommt, Sweetie", kam von Dave.

"Ich hoffe es. Es fehlt mir total", antwortet Tami leise.

"Echt, ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Mir ist es schon zu viel, wenn ich mir ein Spiegelei braten muss", kam von Jon.

"Wenn ich zu Hause bin, koche ich auch ungerne, aber im Restaurant ist das anders. Ich brauche diesen Stress einfach", antwortete Tami lachend.

"Ach, du kannst gerne jeden Tag die ganze Truppe bekochen, wenn du den Stress brauchst", meinte Stephanie und stupste sie an.

"Klar, und wenn es nach dir geht, dann jeden Tag gefüllte Champignons."

Stephanie klatschte in die Hände. "Na klar. Da könnte ich mich reinsetzen."

"Die gibt es übrigens morgen auch. Habe es mit Claire abgesprochen und ihre Schwester hat mir alles besorgt."

"Ach, du Scheisse. Dann muss ich morgen noch vor Paul ans Buffett", antwortete Stephanie.

"Das kannst du vergessen, mein Schatz. Ich bin viel schneller." Paul grinste seine Frau schelmisch an.

"Ist genug für alle da. So, ich muss wieder in die Küche." Tami stand auf, schnappte sich noch ein Sandwich und war auch schon verschwunden.

Colby und Jon gingen raus, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Renee kam mit Catherina angefahren und stieg freudestrahlend aus dem Auto.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei, alles klar? Wie geht's dir heute Jon?"

"Gut, danke."

"Und hast du schon..?"

"Nein, noch nicht", unterbrach er sie.

"Warte nicht zu lange." Kurz berührte sie seine Schulter und ging dann hinein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Jon und Renee fuhren zu einer kleinen Sushibar und setzten sich in eine abgelegene Ecke. Nachdem ihnen der Kellner das Essen gebracht hatte, aßen sie erst einmal eine Weile still vor sich hin.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen Renee. Ich war die letzte Zeit nicht ganz fair zu dir."

Renee sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wow, was für eine Veränderung."

"Huh?"

"Na, das man sich so ändern kann, wenn man verliebt ist. Guck nicht so blöd, Mox. Ein Blinder kann sehen, dass du auf Tami stehst. Ich will ehrlich sein Am Anfang war ich schon ziemlich eifersüchtig. Habe mich gefragt, was hat sie, was ich nicht habe."

"War?"

"Ja, war. Aber du hattest schon recht. Das mit uns beiden würde sowieso nicht gutgehen. Wir sind zu verschieden. Ich komme mit deiner verrückten Art manchmal einfach nicht klar. Aber ich möchte dich als Freund nicht verlieren."

Jon lächelte sie an.

"Ich komme gegen dich einfach nicht an. Und irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, was sie mir voraus hat. Sie hat dich im Griff. Sie gibt dir Kontra und das brauchst du. Ein gleichwertiges Gegenüber. Ich glaube, sie kann den guten Mox runterbringen."

"Hmm, ja kann sie." Er griff nun nach Renees Hand.

"Dann rede mit ihr."

"Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass ich da Chancen habe. Habe sie ziemlich derbe abblitzen lassen."

"Was hast du angestellt?" Renee sah ihn jetzt finster an.

"Auf der Fahrt nach hier hat sie mich geküsst und ich habe sie zurückgewiesen."

"Du bist ein Idiot. Warum?"

"Na, wegen Dave. Er sollte nicht denken, dass ich die Situation ausnutze, wenn er nicht da ist."

"Solltest du nicht Tami überlassen, was sie will oder nicht. Sicher macht Dave sich Sorgen um sie, aber es geht ihn nichts an, in wen sie sich verliebt. Und sie ist in dich verliebt. Und du bist in sie verliebt, hab ich recht."

Jon hatte den Kopf gesenkt und nickte. "Ich denke schon. Wenn ich sie sehen, kann ich meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn sie mich anschnauzt oder mir nur einen bösen Blick zuwirft. Am liebsten würde ich sie in meine Arme schließen und sie nicht mehr loslassen. Ich fühle ich mich irgendwie angekommen, wenn sie da ist."

Renee lächelt ihn an. "Voll erwischt, kann ich da nur sagen. Jonathan Lee Good hat wohl seinen Deckel gefunden. Aber jetzt musst du was unternehmen."

Wieder nickte Jon nur stumm.

Flashback Ende

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Tami schon ganz früh mit Nattie zur Cathedrale, um weiter zu arbeiten. Das Essen sollte pünktlich zum Mittag auf den Tischen stehen. Als sie die Küche betrat, saßen dort schon Colby, Ettore und Eva.

"Hi, was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Wir dachten, du brauchst noch Hilfe. Umziehen können wir uns später hier und gehen dann zusammen rüber."

"Ihr seid klasse. Dann machen wir alles fertig. Nachher kommen drei Nachbarn von Claires Schwester und stellen alles zurecht. Die Trauung will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen."

So arbeiteten die Vier bis Elf Uhr und machten sich dann im Waschraum zurecht. Eva half Tami mit dem Kleid und den Haaren. Skeptisch betrachtete Tami sich im Spiegel.

"Du hast einiges zugenommen in der Zeit oder? Steht dir besser." Eva griff an Tamis Hüfte.

"Finde ich auch. Bis auf zwei Kilo habe ich mein früheres Gewicht wieder. Die Knochen, die an der Hüfte rauskamen am Anfang, waren furchtbar, aber John meinte, dass war halt von dem vielen Liegen. Die Muskeln verkümmern ja sehr schnell."

Sie gingen in den Saal, wo Tami nochmal alles überprüfte. Dave kam, um sie abzuholen. In der Kathedrale angekommen, gingen sie den Gang entlang und setzten sich in die vierte Reihe. Jon, der schräg hinter Tami saß, hielt die Luft an, als er sie sah. Tami trug ein blaues Schulterfreies Cocktailkleid und sie strahlte, als sie durch die Menschenmenge ging. Die Musik setzte ein und Claire kam am Arm ihres Vaters in den Saal. Mark, der vorne am Altar stand, war sichtlich bewegt und konnte seine Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeremonie. Tami ging während alle anderen Mark und Claire gratulierten zurück in die Küche, um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Sie war nervös und hoffte, dass allen ihr Essen schmeckte.

"Ich gratuliere euch beiden", rief sie, als Mark und Claire auf sie zukamen und schloss sie in die Arme.

"Danke dir Tami. Und können wir das Buffett eröffnen oder fehlt noch etwas?", wollte Mark wissen.

"Nein, du kannst loslegen", antwortete sie. Dann setzte sie sich zu Dave und Randy an den Tisch. Mark bedankte sich zuerst bei allen für ihr Erscheinen und eröffnete dann das Buffett. Sofort ging das eifrige Stühlerücken los und alles stürmte auf die lange Tafel zu. Tami und Dave warteten, bis sich der Erste Sturm gelegt hatte und stellten sich dann hinter Ettore an. Sie war gerade wieder an ihrem Platz angekommen, da erschien auch schon Claire und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Das Essen ist phantastisch. Danke"

"Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ich war echt nervös", antwortete Tami und sofort löste sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust, der dort schon den ganzen Morgen wütete.

"Sweetie, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft an dir gezweifelt. Gelernt ist gelernt", meinte Dave und steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

"Das es dir schmeckt war klar. Du würdest auch kleine Kinder essen, Hauptsache Fleisch." Sie grinste ihn an.

"Wenn sie schmecken", antwortete er und lachte.

Nach dem Essen tanzte Claire mit ihrem Vater und Tami wurde plötzlich ein wenig traurig. Sie dachte an ihren Dad und das er, falls sie mal heiraten sollte, nicht an ihrer Seite sein würde. Dave spürte sofort, was mit ihr los war und griff nach ihrer Hand, die sie fest umschloss. "Ich liebe dich. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, hörst du", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie drückte ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich weis und ich danke dir."

"Tami, tanzt du mit mir." Claudio stand vor ihr und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

"Das ist der Schweizer Charme. Wie kann ich da widerstehen." Sie stand auf und Hand in Hand gingen sie zur Tanzfläche. Jon, der mit Ettore an der Bar stand, betrachtete die beiden mit Argusaugen. Ettore und er hatten schon einige Whiskey intus und seine Sinne waren nicht mehr ganz beieinander.

"Bin mal kurz raus", lallte er und verschwand dann Richtung Garten. Dort fragte er Stephen für eine Zigarette und verzog sich dann auf eine Bank.

"Ist noch Platz bei dir?", hörte er auf einmal Dave's Stimme. Er öffnete seine geschlossenen Augen und nickte.

"Alles ok bei dir?", wollte Dave wissen, doch Jon reagierte überhaupt nicht. Dave stupste ihn an. "Hey"

"Interessiert es dich wirklich?"

"Würde ich sonst fragen."

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Ich werde Tami nicht mehr zu Nahe kommen. Sie wird dir sicher alles erzählt haben", plapperte Jon drauflos. Dave war verwirrt, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht. "Ich bin halt nicht der Schwiegersohntyp, den du dir für sie vorstellst. Kann ich ja verstehen. Ich würde mir für meine Tochter auch nicht so einen Arsch wie mich wünschen. Einen, der wild durch die Weltgeschichte rumvögelt." Er beugte sich nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht. "Aber weist du was. Ich hätte mich geändert. Für sie hätte ich mich geändert. Du kannst mir gleich ruhig auf die Fresse hauen, aber soll ich dir was sagen. Ich will dieses gottverdammte Weib. Mehr als alles andere. Verdammte Scheiße, ich will nur noch sie."

Plötzlich sprang er auf und trat gegen den Mülleimer, der neben der Bank stand. "Ich weis nicht, was mit mir los ist. Meine Gedanken sind morgens bei ihr, wenn ich aufwache und abends ist sie das letzte, an was ich denke. Und als sie mich geküsst hatte, hätte ich sie am liebsten nicht mehr los gelassen. Aber ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen, Dave. Ja, der alte Mox hat mal an was anders, als nur das Ficken gedacht. Ja, lach ruhig los. Kein Problem."

Er war so in Rage, dass er noch nicht mal wahrnahm, dass Dave ihm nur zuhörte und das Joe und Colby mittlerweile hinter ihm standen. "Aber ich lasse sie in Ruhe, kein Problem. Ich kriege das schon hin. Verdammt noch mal, nichts kriege ich hin. Jeden Tag sehe ich sie. Verdammt, Verdammt." Erneut musste der Mülleimer einen Tritt von ihm hinnehmen.

"Jon, komm, wir bringen dich ins Hotel", kam nun von Joe, der ihm sanft am Arm zog. Doch Jon schüttelte ihn ab.

"Ach, lass mich doch." Mit beiden Händen umfasste er seinen Kopf und schüttelte ihn immer wieder. "Ich liebe sie Joe. Ich liebe Tami."

"Ich weis, Kumpel. Aber du gehörst trotzdem ins Bett. Du kannst morgen mit ihr reden."

Jon schwankte leicht und Joe griff um seine Hüfte. "Sie will doch gar nicht mit mir reden. Und mich will sie sowieso nicht. Wer will schon so einen Arsch wie mich, stimmts Dave."

Er drehte sich zu Dave um, der aufgestanden war. "Joe, bring ihn auf sein Zimmer. Ich glaube, er braucht seinen Schlaf."

"Komm, mein Freund." Joe zog ihn Richtung Saal.

"Aber...", kam nur noch leise von Jon.

"Kein aber. Du gehst jetzt schlafen. Ich glaube, du brauchst morgen einen klaren Kopf."

"Na Bravo, morgen bin ich fällig", murmelte Jon. Doch Joe antwortete nicht, sondern ging stillschweigend mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht neben ihm her.

"Bist du jetzt sauer auf ihn", wollte Colby wissen und richtete den Blick auf Dave.

"Warum sollte ich sauer sein? Weil er endlich mal zu seinen Gefühlen steht. Wir kennen ihn beide und wissen, wie er tickt."

"Aber er ist betrunken."

"Wie hat meine Mutter immer gesagt. Besoffene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit", antwortete er und grinste.

"Das hat meine Mum auch immer gesagt", hörten sie Tami's Stimme und sofort drehten sie sich um.

"Du hast alles gehört", wollte Dave wissen.

Tami nickte und setzte sich zwischen die Beiden. "Dieser Kerl macht mich total verrückt. Erst redet er so und jetzt so."

"Du hast ihn doch gehört. Er wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen."

"Was willst du jetzt machen?" Dave sah sie an.

"Das weis ich noch nicht."

"Magst du ihn?" Obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte, stellte er ihr diese Frage. Tami nickte.

Dave seufzte kurz auf, klopfte ihr auf das Knie und stand das auf. "Ihr Zwei macht das schon."


	11. Ich trinke nie wieder

"Morgen Sweetie. Hast du alles gepackt und bist startklar?", fragte Dave am nächsten Morgen, als sie am Frühstückstisch erschien.

"Ja, meinen Trolley hat Nick schon in den Wagen geladen. Er ist echt ein lieber Kerl", kam von Tami, die sich neben ihn setzte.

"Yuo, das ist er", antwortete Dave knapp und biss in sein Brot.

Colby kam mit Nick an den Tisch, begrüßte Tami mit einem Schmatzer und setzte sich neben sie. "Wir haben da leider zwei Planänderungen. Die Erste ist, dass du mit Jon und mir Vorlieb nehmen musst. Unser Sunnyboy hier fliegt zurück."

Dave beugte sich nach vorne und stupste Nick an. "Das hat aber jetzt nicht was mit einer gewissen Tenille zu tun, oder?" Nick's Gesichtsfarbe wechselte sofort zu einem Hummerrot und alle am Tisch grinsten los.

"Naja, jetzt haben wir noch ein paar Tage frei und ich würde gerne noch etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen, um sie näher kennenzulernen", nuschelte er fast.

"Das freut mich für dich Nick. Und die Zweite Planänderung?"

"Hast du Bock noch ein paar Tage bei Estelle zu verbringen? Wenn nicht, ist es nicht schlimm. Dann fahren wir beide sofort weiter."

Tami schluckte kurz. "Ich würde sehr gerne bei Estelle bleiben, aber ich hoffe, dass Jon nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich einfach so mitkomme."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen", grummelte Jon, der hinter ihr erschienen war. Er hatte sich die Kapuze seines Hoodies tief ins Gesicht gezogen und platzierte sich neben Dave.

"Ok, danke", kam von Tami, die kurz aufstand, um sich vom Buffett noch etwas zu holen.

"Der letzte Whiskey war wohl gestern schlecht. Mein Gott Alter, siehst du Scheiße aus", meinte Dave. Jon machte murrende Geräusche, nahm sich eine Tasse, die auf dem Tisch stand und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein.

"Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als wäre eine Dampflok drübergefahren."

"Ja, ja, der Alkohol. Böses Zeug. Vor allen Dingen werden manche Leute da echt redselig", flüsterte Dave und grinste ihn an. Jons Kopf fuhr ruckartig zu ich, was er sofort bereute. "Fuck. Können wir das mit dem Töten dann bitte auf nächste Woche verschieben", stöhnte er und hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn.

"Hey, nun pass mal auf. Wahrscheinlich hast du gestern zum ersten Mal so ehrlich wie noch nie geredet. Ich weis, dass Tami dich mag und es ist schliesslich nicht meine Sache. Aber verletze sie nicht, ok."

Jon sah ihn nur an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Zu mehr war er auch gar nicht im stande.

"Ich schätze mal, dass ich dann bis Estelle durchfahren werde." Colby beschmiss ihn mit einer Serviette.

"Bitte, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar. Ich mache es auch wieder gut."

Dave, Nick und Colby lachten laut los. Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete Tami sich von Dave und Randy und stieg dann neben Colby auf die Beifahrerseite, während Jon sich auf die Rückbank legte. Noch keine fünf Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

"Er schläft. Ich denke mal, dass wir von ihm nicht sehr viel mitkriegen werden. Wie fandest du die Hochzeit?", plapperte sie nun drauflos.

"Prima. Claire und Mark sahen einfach toll aus und ich muss dir sagen, dass dein Essen sehr lecker war."

"Danke. Ich hatte echt ein wenig Angst. Es ist ja schon eine Weile her, dass ich gekocht habe."

"Gehst du eigentlich ins Grace zurück, wenn du wieder ganz genesen bist?"

"Aber sicher. Die Verrückten da warten schon regelrecht auf mich. Und ich vermisse das Team unendlich."

"Das ist auch gut, wenn man sich versteht. Ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns alle so gut verstehen. Die Arbeit würde sicher leiden, wenn das anders wäre."

"Glaub ich auch. Vor allendingen könnt ihr froh sein, dass eure Chefetage so locker drauf ist."

Colby nickte zustimmend.

"Sag mal, wie alt ist Estelle eigentlich?"

"Zweiundachtzig"

"Wow, stolzes Alter. Sie sieht überhaupt nicht danach aus."

"Ihr Gemecker hält sie fit", antwortete er lachend. Dreimal hielten sie an einer Tankstelle. Zweimal, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und beim anderen Mal hatte Jon beschlossen, sich den Alkohol von gestern nochmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Leichenblass schmiss er sich sofort wieder auf die Rückbank und schlief sofort wieder ein. Gegen Nachmittag fuhren sie vor Estelles Haus vor und die alte Lady, die mit ihrer Freundin Rachel auf der Veranda saß, winkte ihnen schon von weitem zu.

"Hallo, ihr Drei. Da seid ihr ja wieder. Ach, du meine Güte. Dave hat mir am Telefon ja schon geschildert, dass es dir nicht gut geht, aber das du aussiehst, als hätte man dich durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, hat er nicht erwähnt."

"Danke Granny, du bist wieder sehr aufmunternd", kam leise von ihm und er zog sie in die Arme. Dann begrüßten sie Rachel und gingen gemeinsam ins Haus. Tami bezog wieder das Zimmer im Untergeschoß und stellte sich erst einmal unter die Dusche. In Haremshose und Hoodie bekleidet, betrat sie die Küche und Estelle sah sie an.

"So ist recht. In bequemen Sachen kann man die Seele baumeln lassen. Setz dich schon, dass Essen ist gleich fertig."

"Wo ist Jon?" Sie sah zu Colby, der die Treppe runterkam.

"Den werden wir wohl heute nicht mehr sehen. Das Duschen hat er im Sitzen vollzogen, weil ihm so schlecht ist. Jetzt schläft er wieder", antwortete er grinsend.

Estelle stellte den Kartoffelauflauf auf den Tisch und verteilte ihn auf die Teller. Tami langte kräftig zu. "Der ist super, Estelle."

"Du als Köchin musst es ja wissen. Aber sagt mal, wieviel hat er getrunken? Er sieht ja wirklich grausig aus"

"Viel zu Viel", meinte Colby schmunzelnd.

Die Hintertüre ging auf und ein Mann betrat den Raum. "Guten Abend Zusammen", rief er.

"Hi Doc. Tami, das ist Steve, unser Tierarzt. Doc, das ist Tami." Steve begrüßte Tami mit einem Handschlag. Dann umarmte er Colby.

"Ich war gerade bei Milly. Es sieht alles gut aus. Ich schätze mal, sie schafft es alleine."

"Wer ist Milly?", wollte Tami neugierig wissen.

"Unsere Sau. Sie ist trächtig und wir erwarten heute oder morgen die Ferkel."

"Ach, wie niedlich."

"Nimmst du mich gleich mit runter in die Stadt Steve. Ich würde gerne Leslie in ihrer Bar einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn ich es nicht mache, dann kriege ich Ärger", fragte Colby und Steve nickte.

Heute konnte Estelle Tami nicht davon abbringen, beim Abwasch zu helfen und so standen die beiden Frauen jetzt an der Spüle.

"Wie war es in Las Vegas. Dave hat mir am Telefon erzählt, dass Mark geheiratet hat."

"Es war wunderschön. Claire sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Die beiden passen aber auch perfekt zusammen."

Estelle nickte. "Das stimmt. Ich habe die beiden kennengelernt, als ich Jon in Tampa besucht habe. Die Leute sind alle sehr nett, aber mit diesem Sport kann ich mich so gar nicht anfreunden. Ich bin fast gestorben, als ich Jon durch den Ring fliegen sah." Kurz schüttelte sie sich.

"Mir ist auch immer mulmig, wenn ich Dave dort sehe. Aber schliesslich haben sie jahrelang trainiert und wissen, was sie tun."

"Magst du gleich mit mir in den Stall rüber. Ich möchte es noch ein wenig abdichten, denn ich denke, dass es heute Abend sehr kalt wird. Die Tiere sind es eigentlich gewohnt, aber irgendwie habe ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen."

"Gerne"

Estelle ging zur Abstellkammer, packte ein paar Decken zusammen hakte sich dann bei Tami unter. Sie mussten die kleine Verandatreppe runter und gingen dann zirka fünfzig Meter bis zum Schweinestall. Als Estelle die Türe öffnete, wurden sie schon mit lautem Grunzen begrüßt. Tami, die keine Berührungsängste hatte, ging sofort zu den Tieren und streichelte sie. Estelle legte sich das Stroh zurecht und platzierte die Decken vor den Türen, damit es nicht so zog. Dann kam sie zu Milly in den Stall und klopfte der Sau leicht auf den Bauch. "Na Milly, schaffen wir es heute?"

"Du gehst echt toll mit ihnen um", meinte Tami.

"Mein Mann und ich hatten schon immer Tiere. Früher gab es hier noch Pferde und einen Stier. Aber nach dem Tod meines Mannes, habe ich sie verkauft, da die Arbeit dann doch zu schwer wurde. Aber von den Schweinen und Hühnern kann ich mich nicht trennen."

"Du bist echt fit für dein Alter. Das muss ich dir echt mal sagen."

"Dankeschön. Sag das mal meinem Enkel. Er hat mir schon angeboten, dass ich zu ihm nach Tampa ziehen soll. Zuerst habe ich auch zugestimmt und wir hatten schon ein Seniorenheim gefunden, wo ich mein eigenes Reich hätte, aber trotzdem immer Hilfe bekomme, wenn ich welche brauche. Aber Alte Bäume verpflanzt man einfach nicht."

"Das stimmt schon. Aber Jon macht sich sicher nur Sorgen um dich."

"Das will ich ja wohl hoffen.", meinte sie lachend. Tami zog sich die Kapuze vom Hoodie über den Kopf. Estele sah, dass sie zitterte. "Am besten gehen wir wieder rein. Nachher liegen wir noch flach."

"Ich glaube, du hast recht", antwortete Tami. Wieder in der Küche angekommen, tranken die beiden noch einen Tee zusammen und verabschiedeten sich dann zur Nachtruhe. Gegen Zwei Uhr wurde Tami wach, weil sie lautes Quieken hörte. Sie schloss wieder die Augen, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett, zog sich eine Jacke über den Pyjama und ging durch den Hinterausgang Richtung Stall. An der Türe hörte sie Jon mit Milly reden. "Das machst du gut, Dicke. Zwei hast du schon geschafft." Kurz klopfte Tami und betrat dann den Stall.

"Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich habe genug geschlafen. Ausserdem konnte ich nicht hören, wie die arme Milly sich hier alleine quält. Schau mal. Zwei Ferkel sind schon da."

Tami ging neben Jon in die Hocke und starrte auf die kleinen Ferkel. "Niedlich" Sanft strich sie der Sau über den Kopf. "Toll Milly. Deine Babys sind echt hübsch."

Die Türe ging erneut auf und Colby betrat mit einer Kanne Kaffee und Bechern den Raum. "Oh, du bist auch hier Tami. Ich dachte mir, unser Geburtshelfer braucht Kaffee." Jon griff nach der Kanne und schüttete sich sofort eine Tasse ein. "Dank dir Kumpel. Aber ihr solltet wieder ins Bett. Es ist schweinekalt."

Colby nickte und sah dann zu Tami. "Ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben."

"Dann leg dich aber in den Schlafsack", kam von Jon. Colby lächelte ihr zu und ging dann ins Haus zurück. Tami krabbelte in den Schlafsack, drehte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete Milly, die mittlerweile ein drittes Junge zur Welt gebrachte hatte. Jon hockte neben ihr und irgendwann fing er an zu zittern.

"Es ist heute echt kalt" Tami griff nach seine Hand, die eiskalt war.

"Das kannst du laut sagen."

Tami öffnete den Schlafsack und hob ihn an. "Los komm, bevor du noch erfrierst." Jon schluckte schwer. "Es geht schon."

"Nun spiel nicht den Helden. Rein hier. Ich beiße auch nicht."

Langsam rutschte Jon zu ihr rüber und stieg in den Schlafsack, den er dann zuzog. Sein Herz raste, als er ihren warmen Körper an seinem spürte und er ihren Geruch einsog. Stumm lag er neben ihr und er rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Irgendwann lachte Tami auf und er sah sie verwirrt an.

"Warum lachst du?"

Tami drehte sich leicht zu ihm und strich ihm eine Strähne vom Pony hinter sein Ohr. "Gestern Abend warst du eindeutig redseliger." Jon schluckte erneut, doch er sagte keinen Ton und sah sie nur fragend an.

"Jedes einzelne Wort." Tami ging nah an sein Gesicht und ihre Lippen berührten leicht seinen linken Mundwinkel. "Ich dich auch Jonathan Lee Good", hauchte sie nur. Dann stupste sie sanft mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen.

"Verdammt, ich trinke nie wieder Whiskey", zischte Jon, bevor er ihr Einlass gewährte. Leicht drehte er sich im Schlafsack, sodass er halb über ihr lag und tauchte tief in ihre Mundhöhle. Tamis Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Hintern, um ihn eng an sich zu ziehen. Jon entwich ein Stöhnen. Er löste sich von ihr und leckte mit der Zunge ihren Hals entlang. Sanft biss er ihr ins Schlüsselbein, worauf Tami kurz aufzuckte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Heute entkommst du mir nicht Good."

Er küsste ihre Stirn und sah sie dann an. "Das will ich auch gar nicht. Den Fehler mache ich nicht noch mal. Tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich so weggestossen habe." Sie ging mit den Fingern leicht durch seine Haare, griff ihm an den Hinterkopf und legte ihre Lippen wieder auf Hände wanderten unter seinen Pullover und als sie sie seinen nackten muskulösen Oberköper berührte, erhöhte Jon den Druck mit seinen Lippen. "Ich will, dass du mich berührst Jon. Ich warte schon so lange darauf," raunte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er tauchte wieder in ihre Mundhöhle und öffnete ihre Jacke. Langsam schob er ihr Pyjamaoberteil nach oben und wanderte mit seiner Hand ihren Bauch entlang. Als er ihre Brust berührte, stöhnte Jon ihr in den Mund. "Wir sollten doch lieber aufhören, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Tami grinste ihn an. "Du bist aber leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Na gut, aber beim nächsten Mal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon."

"Du bist echt ein verrücktes Huhn." Er schloss wieder ihre Jacke, zog sie dann eng an sich und irgendwann schliefen sie beide ein.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Guten Morgen, ihr Schlafmützen", brüllte Colby am nächsten Morgen und die beiden fuhren erschrocken hoch.

"Morgen", gähnte Tami, pellte sich aus dem Schlafsack und schaute auf das Stroh. "Wow, fünf Stück, stolze Leistung Milly."

Jon erschien hinter ihr, umfasste ihre Hüfte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken. Colby betrachtete seine beiden Freunde mit einem Lächeln. Als Jon ihn ansah, zwinkerte er ihm zu.

"Estelle hat schon Frühstück gemacht. Ich fahre sie dann gleich in die Stadt zum Frisör und zum Einkaufen."

"Das kann ich doch machen, Colb."

"Nein, ich habe Leslie versprochen mit ihr gemeinsam Mittag zu essen. Sie glaubt ja, dass ich mich die nächsten Monate nicht mehr blicken lasse", antwortete Colby lachend. Die drei gingen ins Haus, wo Estelle sie schon erwartete.

"Fünf Granny"

"Ja, ich habe es heute morgen schon gesehen. Ich wollte euch zwei nicht aufwecken", kam fröhlich von ihr und Tami lief rot an. Der Gedanke, dass Estelle sie gemeinsam im Schlafsack gesehen hatte, war ihr sehr unangenehm. Estelle spürte ihre Unsicherheit und rieb ihr über den Arm.

"Kein Grund rot zu werden Kindchen. Ich freue mich ja, dass Jon endlich mal etwas anständiges erwischt hat."

"Granny!"

"Ja, was denn?"

Jon setzte sich an den Tisch, griff zu den Pfannkuchen und stopfte sich das Erste Stück grummelnd in den Mund. Tami nahm unter dem Tisch seine freie Hand und drückte sie, während sie ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf. Estelle protestierte lautstark, doch Tami hatte nach dem Essen gesagt, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen sollte und sie den Abwasch übernehmen würde. So packte die alte Dame ihre Tasche und verliess dann mit Colby am Arm das Haus. Jon stellte die letzten Teller in den Schrank und warf das Handtuch in den Korb, der neben der Türe stand. Tami, die mit dem Rücken zum Küchentisch stand erschrak, als er auf sie zu kam, sie gegen den Tisch drückte und sie stürmisch küsste. Ihr Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und so konnte Jon sie Spielend hochheben. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, ging er mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer, drückte die Türe mit der rechten Hand auf, sah sie schelmisch an und schloss mit einem lauten Knall die Türe.


	12. Ein harter Tag

Es waren fünf Wochen vergangen und heute war ein schwerer Tag für Tami. Es hatte sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt, dass die Firma, wo das Flugzeug von Tami's Vater zur Inspektion war, alte Materialien verwendet hatte, sodass die Maschine durch einen Kurzschluss abgestürzt war. Auch weitere Kunden hatten sich bei der Polizei gemeldet und heute war die Verhandlung, bei der Tami aussagen musste. So sass sie jetzt leichenblass neben Dave und Jon, der ihre Hand hielt und wartete, dass sie aufgerufen wurde.

"Miss Tami Hoskins", rief eine Beamtin und Tami folgte ihr in den Gerichtssaal. Jon und Dave setzten sich in die hinteren Reihen.

"Setzen sie sich Miss Hoskins. Ihr Name ist Tami Hoskins, geboren am Fünfzehnten Juli Neunzehnhundertneunundachtzig. Wohnhaft in der Greenwichstreet 8 in Tampa. Sind diese Angaben korrekt", kam vom Richter, der sie freundlich ansah.

"Ja Sir"

"Miss Hoskins, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieser Tag ihnen nicht leicht fällt, aber um das Strafmaß festlegen zu können, müssen sie uns leider noch einmal mitteilen, was sie an diesem Tage zugetragen hat."

Tami nickte und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Sie holte tief Luft.

"Wir waren am Unfalltag in Pensacola, weil wir dort Bekannte besucht haben und sind morgens gegen Zehn zu dem kleinen Flufhafen an der Chesterstreet gefahren, wo unser Flugzeug stand. Mein Dad kontrollierte noch einmal alles und wir bekamen auch sofort die Starterlaubnis. Am Anfang lief auch alles prima, nur irgendwann hörten wir so ein knirschendes Geräusch, was seitlich unter uns zu sein schien. Es verschwand wieder kurz und wir haben uns nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Wir waren schon ziemlich nah an daheim, als ein heftiger Ruck das Flugzeug kurz nach unten zog. Mein Vater hat sofort reagiert und den Flughafen in Tampa alarmiert." Tami senkte den Kopf und ein Schluchzen durchfuhr sie.

"Lassen sie sich Zeit. Wenn sie eine Pause brauchen, ist das Ok," kam vom Richter. Ein Beamter kam mit einer Box und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, welches Tami mit einem Nicken dankend annahm.

"Plötzlich bemerkte meine Mutter Rauch und schrie auf. Ich griff nach dem Feuerlöscher unter meinem Sitz und drehte mich nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob Feuer zu sehen war, aber ich sah auch nur den Rauch. Dann folgte wieder ein heftiger Ruck und mein Dad fing an zu schreien, dass wir den Kopf auf die Knie legen sollten. Mum fing fürchterlich an zu weinen und sie schrie, dass der Boden immer näher kommt. Ich hielt ihre Hand fest und starrte nur durch das Fenster auf das Feld. Dann spürte ich nur noch einen heftigen Schlag und Schmerzen, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. Das nächste, an was ich mich erinnern kann ist das Krankenhaus, wo ich dann aufgewacht bin."

"Vielen Dank Miss Hoskins. Wir haben ihre Krankenakte mit ihrer Zustimmung vom Medical Center angefordert und haben uns alles angesehen. Ich muss ihnen sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin zu sehen, dass es ihnen wieder gut geht. Sie dürfen sich jetzt zu Mister Bautista setzen, wenn sie alles weiterverfolgen möchten oder den Saal verlassen."

"Vielen Dank, Sir. Aber ich möchte den Saal gerne verlassen. Egal, wie das Urteil ausfällt, es bringt mir meine Eltern nicht zurück."

Sie stand auf und ging den Gang entlang, wo Dave sie mit Tränen in den Augen in den Arm nahm. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Sweetie."

Im Flur musste Tami sich erst einmal setzen. Jon stand stumm neben ihr und fuhr mit der Hand sanft über ihren Kopf, denn er war verdammt stolz auf Tami. Dave's Anwalt kam kurz raus, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er sich sofort melden würde, wenn das Urteil gefallen war. Dave fuhr sie zu Jons Wohnung, da er zum Training musste.

"Ich komme heute später nach Hause Sweetie. Brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend in Jersey, Jon."

Jon salutierte kurz vor ihm und schon war Dave verschwunden. In der Wohnung schmiss Tami ihre Jacke auf den Stuhl und setzte sich erst einmal auf die Couch. Jon ging in die Küche und kam wenig später mit einer Tasse Tee wieder.

"Danke, du bist echt lieb zu mir."

"Hey, lieb ist mein zweiter Vorname", antworte er neckisch. Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. "Ich bin stolz auf dich. Es war sicher schwer für dich."

"Ja, aber ich möchte, dass diese Firma ihre gerechte Strafe bekommt. Hast du gelesen, dass noch sieben weitere Leute sich gemeldet haben. Gott sein Dank ist da nichts schlimmeres passiert."

"Wenn das Gericht gerecht ist, dann dürfen die den Laden nie wieder aufmachen", fauchte Jon.

"Hmmm. Wann musst du eigentlich los?"

"Um Achtzehn Uhr geht der Flieger. Wir haben also noch drei Stunden für uns. Was willst du machen?"

Sie drehte sich so, dass sie auf ihm zum Sitzen kam, fuhr langsam mit den Fingern über sein Shirt und grinste ihn an. "Also ich wüsste da schon was"

Stürmisch zog er sie an sich heran und tauchte mit seiner Zunge kurz in ihre Mundhöhle. "Zu Befehl, mein kleiner Nimmersatt."

xxxxxx

Nach dem gemeinsamen Duschen fuhren sie zusammen ins Trainingscenter, wo Colby und Joe schon auf Jon warteten.

"Bis Freitag, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich", hauchte Jon ihr ins Ohr, bevor er ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

"Ich dich auch. Pass auf dich auf", antwortete sie und ging dann in den Umkleideraum, wo Cindy sass und sich umzog.

"Hey Süsse, na wie läuft es? Steht unsere Verabredung heute Abend."

"Klar. Aber beim nächsten Mal müssen wir mal nachmittags essen gehen, damit unsere Naomi mit kann."

"Ja, das hat Bruce auch schon gesagt. Beim nächsten Mal wird es dann McDonald", meinte Cindy lachend.

"Wer macht heute das Training?"

"Windham und Leslie. Windham braucht jetzt zwei Wochen nicht weg, da Bray Wyatt abgetaucht ist."

Sie gingen in die Trainingshalle und als Tami gerade auf der Matte saß, klingelte ihr Handy.

"Hi Dave, was gibt es."

"Hallo Sweetie, Thomas hat mich gerade angerufen. Der Chef der Firma hat Acht Jahre bekommen und die Firma ist dicht."

"Das ist gut zu hören. So kommen nicht weitere Menschen zu schaden. Bis heute Abend"

"Bye Sweetie."

Windham und Cindy sahen sie neugierig an. "Acht Jahre und die Firma ist dicht", antwortete sie nur. Windham hob den Daumen und Cindy streichelte ihr über die Schulter. Sie trainierten zirka zwei Stunden, zogen sich dann im Center um und gingen in die Vorhalle, wo schon die anderen warteten. Bob stand schon mit dem Bus vor der Türe und fuhr sie dann ins Dragons, wo Cindy einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend und Tami vergass für ein paar Stunden den Stress des heutigen Tages. Kurz vor Mitternacht setzte Bob sie zu Hause ab und todmüde stieg sie die Treppen hoch und öffnete die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort bekam sie grosse Augen, denn auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein grosser Strauss Rosen. An der Folie hing ein Karte und sie öffnete sie. "Hi Süsse, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich wieder in meinem Arm zu halten. Ich liebe dich. Dein Idiot" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Hand und schrieb ihm eine SMS. "Hi, du verrückter Idiot. Ich liebe dich. Danke"


	13. Verdammt ist mir übel

Tami hing nun schon zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag über der Toilette.

"Alles Ok, Süße?", rief Cindy, die vor der Türe des WC's stand.

"Ja, es geht wieder. Ich vermute, dass die Shrimps neulich im Restaurant wirklich nicht mehr gut waren. Sie hatten so einen strengen Nachgeschmack, aber ich dachte mir, dass es an der Würzung lag und hab alles weggeputzt."

"Hmm, klasse. Shrimps, die dir zweimal durch den Kopf gehen, sind schon eine feine Sache."

Tami kam wieder in den Waschraum, stellte den Wasserhahn an und ließ sich das kalte Wasser über das Gesicht laufen.

"Du siehst scheiße aus! Wenn es nicht besser wird, dann solltest du zum Arzt. Mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung ist nicht zu spaßen."

Tami nickte und die beiden gingen wieder in den Trainingsraum, wo Dave und John auf sie warteten.

"Ok, lass uns für heute aufhören. Es bringt ja nichts, wenn du jedes Mal hier rausrennst", meinte John und streichelte ihr sanft über die Schulter. Jon, der mit Colby und April den Raum betrat, kam sofort zu ihnen rüber.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", meinte er besorgt und umschloss Tamis Hüfte. Dann drückte er ihr leicht einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

"Geht schon wieder. Ich lege ich gleich zu Hause hin und morgen bin ich wieder top fit."

"Nach dem Training komme ich sofort zu dir."

"Hmm", kam leise von ihr. Erneut rumorte es in ihrem Magen.

Dave und sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und fuhren nach Hause, wo Trish sofort mit einer Kanne Tee kam, da Dave sie von unterwegs schon angerufen hatte.

"Er schmeckt grausig, aber er hilft", sagte sie und reichte Tami die Tasse. Nach einen kleinen Schluck verzog Tami das Gesicht.

"Du hast recht, grausig."

"Schlaf ein wenig, Sweetie. Nachher geht es dir sicher besser", kam von Dave und Tami nickte.

xxxxxxxxx

Als es klopfte, setzte Tami sich auf. Kurz sah sie auf die Uhr, die schon Achtzehn Uhr zeigte. "Herein", rief sie und Jon steckte seinen Kopf rein.

"Du siehst noch immer furchtbar aus."

"Bist ja wieder sehr nett. Aber so kennt man dich." Als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte, zog sie ihn zu sich.

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Wie geht es dir?"

Er setzte sich hinter sie und zog sie zwischen seine Beine. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und fing an sie dort zu Küssen. Tami stöhnte auf. "Jetzt viel besser"

"Wann müssen wir los?"

"Ich habe Connor gesagt, dass wir gegen Acht da sind. Er war total aus dem Häuschen."

"Ok, dann haben wir ja noch etwas Zeit für uns." Jon fing an ihren Nacken mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Dann ließ er seine Zunge ihr Ohr entlang gleiten und biss leicht hinein, sodass sie leicht aufstöhnte. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Dave und Trish unten sitzen, dann würde ich dich sofort vernaschen. Lieb dich, Babe", knurrte er.

"Ich hoffe doch, du kannst warten, bis wir bei dir sind? Dann kommst du schon auf deine Kosten. Ich werden Dinge mit dir machen..."

"Was, los sag schon", kam neugierig von ihm. Er drehte sich so, dass er nun vor ihr saß.

"Zuerst werde ich dir die Klamotten vom Leib reißen, dich dann auf dein Bett schmeißen, zärtlich mit meiner Zunge über deine Brust fahren. Und dann..." Sie stoppte und zog ihn kurz an sich, um ihre Zunge in ihn tauchen zu lassen. Als Antwort hörte sie ein Knurren.

"Und dann werde ich das mit deinem Freund machen, was ich gerade mit deiner Zunge gemacht habe", säuselte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Jeans.

"Fuck. Du bist ein verdammtes Miststück, Tami."

"Mmmhhh" Wieder tauchte sie in seine Mundhöhle.

Keuchend löste Jon sich von ihr und starrte sie an. "Bist du verrückt. So kann ich jetzt nicht runter gehen."

Tami's Blick ging auf seinen Schritt und sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. "Vorfreude ist die Beste Freude. Ich gehe mich noch umziehen, dann können wir los." Dann sprang sie auf und ging ins Bad. Jon ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in die Kissen fallen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tami", schrie Kellnerin Vivian aus dem Grace und zog sie an sich. Tami strahlte über beide Wangen und umarmte Tom, sowie Connor, die auch sofort angerannt kamen.

"Schön dich zu sehen Tam", meinte Tom.

"Ich freue mich auch, euch zu sehen", antwortete sie. Sie stellte Jon vor und Connor führte sie dann an einen Tisch, wo Vivian die Bestellung aufnahm. Tami sah sich erst einmal um. "Ihr habt gestrichen. Sieht gut aus."

"Ja, vor Zwei Wochen. Also wie sieht es aus. Wann kommst du wieder?", antwortete Connor.

"Du bist aber schnell. Der Arzt im Medical meinte, dass ich noch zwei, drei weitere Tests machen muss. Und wenn die positiv ausfallen, dann steht der ganzen Sache nichts mehr im Wege."

"Super"

"Wie schaut es eigentlich aus. Kommt Michael oft hier her?"

"Um den brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Als Dave und Kelly mir letztens erzählt haben, dass er dir einen Detektiv auf den Hals gehetzt hat, habe ich ihm Hausverbot erteilt."

"Okay", lachte Tami. Dann drehte sie sich zu Dave. "Kelly, wer ist Kelly?"

Dave wurde rot und ging sich durch die Haare. "Kelly habe ich bei Dreharbeiten kennengelernt. Sie ist Visagistin und wir verstehen uns ganz gut."

Tami beugte sich vor und sah ihn durchdringend an. "Wie gut? Da hat der Kerl eine Freundin und ich kriege nichts mit. Tz."

"Naja, ich wollte erst mal sehen, wie es so läuft."

"Und? Wann lerne ich sie kennen?"

""Ähmm, sie ist zufällig heute hier."

"Jaja, Bautista, rein zufällig. Nun mach aber mal hinne. Ich will sie kennenlernen. Sie muss ja unglaublich sein, wenn du solch ein Geheimnis daraus machst."

Dave nickte, stand auf und ging grinsend Richtung Ausgang.

"Alter Banause", kam lachend von Jon

"Ich finde das süß."

Nach fünf Minuten kam Dave mit einer rothaarigen Frau an der Hand wieder an den Tisch. "Kelly, das sind Tami und Jon. Das ist Kelly."

Kelly reichte den beiden die Hand und setzte sich neben Tami. Die sah, dass Dave total euphorisch war und er nur Augen für sein Gegenüber hatte. Kelly erzählte, dass sie Neununddreißig, in San Francisco geboren sei und jetzt in Brandon lebt. Sie hatte einen Sohn von Elf Jahren hat, der aber bei seinem Vater lebte. Kelly war sehr symphatisch und so quirlig wie Tami, sodass die beiden sind blendend verstanden.

"Und wie bist du auf Dave aufmerksam geworden, Kelly?"

"Naja, er ist ja nicht zu übersehen"

"Hey", kam von Dave und er stupste Kelly an die Schulter.

"Ich musste ihm seine Make Up auflegen und er war total genervt davon, weil es so lange dauerte. Er hat rumgemurrt, ich habe ihn zusammen gestaucht und dann war Ruhe. Danach wollte er immer das Make Up von mir haben und so haben wir uns angenähert."

"Bah Dave, arrogant wie so ein Richtiger Hollywood oder was?" Jon sah ihn leicht empört an.

"Quatsch, aber dieses Make Up wollte einfach nicht halten und du kennst mich. Geduld ist so eine Sache."

"Ja, aber über mich meckern", warf Tami ein.

"Diesmal war das Gemeckere für einen guten Zweck", antwortete er und drückte Kelly einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Auch wieder war. So Leute, ich muss langsam. Morgen früh ist um Sechs Training angesagt. Kommst du mit Babe oder bleibst du noch?", wollte Jon wissen und sah zu Tami.

"Nein, ich komme mit dir", antwortete Tami und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dave und Kelly und fuhren dann in Jon's Wohnung.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tami schweißgebadet auf und setzte sich langsam auf. Ihr war schwindelig und sie musste, als sie aufstehen wollte, am Bett halt suchen. Langsam ging sie ins Bad und hockte sich vor die Toilette. Nachdem sie sich zweimal übergeben hatte, wusch sie sich, ging dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück und zog sich an. Bevor sie nach Hause fahren wollte, ging sie in die Apotheke am Ende der Straße und stellte sich an den Tresen.

"Guten Morgen, die Dame. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Guten Morgen. Mir ist schon seit gestern übel und ich muss mich andauernd übergeben. Ich habe vorgestern Shrimps gegessen und im Nachhinein hatten sie einen komischen Nachgeschmack."

"Ich kann ihnen Tabletten gegen die Übelkeit geben, aber ich möchte sie eindringend bitten, einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Wenn es sich um eine Lebensmittelvergiftung handelt, dann ist Vorsicht angebracht."

"Ok, vielen Dank", antwortete Tami, bezahlte die Tabletten und verließ den Laden. Da sie um Fünfzehn Uhr eh einen Termin im Medical Center hatte, beschloss sie die Restliche Zeit zu Hause zu verbringen und nicht zum Training zu gehen. Schnell schrieb sie John eine SMS, bevor sie losfuhr. Als sie zu Hause ankam, saßen Dave und Kelly am Frühstückstisch.

"Morgen Sweetie. Heute kein Training?", begrüße Dave sie mit seinem üblichen Kuss. Kelly sah zu den beiden rüber und lächelte. Dave hatte ihr die Geschichte um Tami erzählt und dies war auch ein Grund, warum sie sich in Dave verliebt hatte. Er war einfach fürsorglich und das fehlte vielen Männern heutzutage.

"Nein, ich habe John abgesagt. Ich habe mich heute morgen schon wieder übergeben. Und bevor du etwas sagt, Dave. Ich habe im Medical schon einen Termin bei Dr. Muller gemacht, da ich ja eh nachher zum Professor muss."

"Dann ist ja gut", kam besorgt von Dave.

Trish kam mit einem Teller voller Pfannkuchen und stellte sie Tami vor die Nase. Kurz nahm sie den Geruch auf und sprang dann auf. Mit der Hand vor dem Mund rannte sie zur Toilette. Dave und Kelly sahen ihr aufgeschreckt hinterher und sofort folgte Dave ihr.

"Sweetie, alles ok?" Dave klopfte an die Türe und als Tami diese öffnete, berührte er sofort ihre Wange. "Du gefällst mir überhaupt nicht. Zieh deine Jacke an. Wir fahren sofort ins Medical."

Benommen nickte Tami, griff nach ihrer Jacke und ließ sich von Kelly anstandlos zum Auto führen. Im Medical sprach Dave mit der Krankenschwester auf Dr. Mullers Station und sie wurden gebeten in eins der Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu warten. Nach zehn Minuten betrat der Arzt das Zimmer.

"Hallo Zusammen. Oh, Tami du gefällst mir aber gar nicht. Was ist los?"

"Mir ist seit gestern übel und ich übergebe mich andauernd. Ich hatte vorgestern Shrimps und ich befürchte, dass sie nicht mehr gut waren."

"Ok, ich würde dich zuerst gerne einmal untersuchen. Mach den Bauch bitte frei. Danach nehmen wir noch Blut ab."

"Wir warten draussen Sweetie", kam von Dave und mit Kelly im Arm verliess er das Zimmer.

Tami machte den Oberkörper frei und Dr. Muller tastete ihren Bauch ab. "So ist alles weich, aber wenn du wirklich schon soviel wieder rausgelassen hast, ist das normal. Bitte viel trinken. Ungesüssten Tee und stilles Wasser, damit du uns nicht austrocknest. Den Pulli kannst du wieder anziehen, aber lass den Arm bitte frei." Er ging an das Schränkchen links von ihm und machte das Besteck bereit. Tami lehnte sich zurück und liess die Prozedur über sich ergehen. "Kannst du morgen noch einmal herkommen. Falls es wirklich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung ist, musst du leider ein paar Tage hierbleiben."

"Geht klar. Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sie sich und verließ den Raum.


	14. Ein völlig anderer Weg

"Morgen, mein Schatz", wurde sie von Jon geweckt, der mit einem Tablett vor dem Bett stand. Kurz streckte sie sich und setzte sich auf.

"Musst du nicht zum Training`? Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Sieben. Und nein, ich fahre etwas später. Wir zwei frühstücken zuerst zusammen." Er stellte das Tablett kurz auf seinen Nachttisch, rutschte dann neben sie und nahm es dann auf seinen Schoss.

"Du bist ein Engel" Tami drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Verrate meine romantische Ader ja niemanden. Ansonsten muss ich dich leider töten", antwortete er mit gefährlich rauer Stimme, sodass sie auflachte.

"Versprochen, ich werde es mit in mein Grab nehmen."

"Gut so. Und nun musst du etwas essen."

Tami sah auf das Tablett und musste sofort wieder die Nase rümpfen. "Aber nur ein wenig Toast. Mein Magen rebelliert noch immer."

"Du rufst mich nachher sofort an, wenn du Bescheid vom Doc hast. Ich hoffe du musst nicht da bleiben, denn wir fliegen morgen nach Denver für drei Tage."

"Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

Jon stellte das Tablett zur Seite und beugte sich über sie. "Ok, dann gebe ich dir etwas, damit du mich nicht allzu arg vermisst, Babe."

"Machen sie mich hier gerade an, Mr. Good?" Sie lehnte sich zurück und zog ihn auf sich.

"Ich mache gleich noch etwas ganz anderes mit dir."

"Große Worte, Sir. Na dann lassen sie mal sehen."

Als Antwort drückte Jon ihr hart seine Lippen auf den Mund und erhielt sofort ein leises Stöhnen von ihr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gegen Mittag betrat Tami wieder die Station von Dr. Muller und wurde auch sofort in eines der Zimmer geleitet. Mit einer Akte in der Hand betrat der Arzt den Raum. Kurz sah er noch einmal drauf und sah sie an.

"Und?" Tami wurde nervös, denn sein Blick gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

"Wie lange sagtest du, ist dir schon schlecht?"

"Drei Tage jetzt. Wieso? Ist es eine Lebensmittelvergiftung?"

"Nein, Gott sein Dank nicht."

"Was ist es dann?"

"Wann hattest du das letzte Mal deine Periode?"

"Letzten Monat, aber wieso? Nein...nein" Sie fuhr sich durch ihre langen Haare und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Kann nicht sein." Sie stockte und hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen.

"Doch, du bist schwanger."

"Absolut unmöglich. Ich nehme die Pille. Sie müssen sich irren."

Erneut sah er in ihre Akte. "Du weißt, dass mit den Medikamente, die du nimmst, die Pillenwirkung aufgehoben werden kann. Wir haben dir doch damals dieses Merkblatt gegeben."

"Das habe ich gar nicht gelesen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wow, das muss ich jetzt erst einmal verdauen."

"Ja, wir haben da eh noch einiges zu besprechen. Aber das hat noch ein paar Tage Zeit."

"Sie werden aber Dave nichts davon sagen, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe ärztliche Schweigepflicht. Ich möchte, dass du übermorgen wiederkommst. Dann werden wir ein Ultraschall machen, damit wir genau sehen, wie weit du bist."

Wie in Trance verließ sie den Raum und ging Richtung Strandpromenade. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Wie erklärte sie es Jon? Was wurde aus ihrer Arbeit? Wollte sie das alles überhaupt? Tausende Fragen, auf die sie keine Antworten fand. Zirka drei Stunden lief sie schon am Strand entlang, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schaute drauf und nahm ab. "Hi, Babe."

"Solltest du mich nicht anrufen, wenn du vom Doc kommst?"

"Sorry, ich habe noch eine alte Freundin getroffen und wir sind ein Eis essen gegangen", stammelte sie.

"Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Was hat der Doc gesagt?"

"Alles gut. Wohl nur eine Magenverstimmung, die hartnäckig ist. Er hat mir Tabletten gegeben. Damit sollte es eigentlich in ein paar Tagen gegessen sein." Sie wollte Jon nicht belügen und sie fühlte sich deswegen schlecht. Aber sie brauchte noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken.

"Ich mache heute mit dem Training früher Schluss. Dann haben wir noch den ganzen Abend für uns, bevor ich morgen fliege."

"Gut, ich geh noch etwas einkaufen und komme dann zu dir in die Wohnung. Bis gleich."

Tami legte auf und ging dann zum nächstgelegenen Supermarkt, den sie nach kurzer Zeit mit zwei vollbepackten Tüten wieder verließ. An Jons Wohnung angekommen, klingelte sie und sofort öffnete er ihr. Als sich der Aufzug öffnete, stand er nur in Boxershort bekleidet vor ihr und nahm ihr die Türen ab. Diese legte er auf den Küchentresen, drehte sich dann um und zog Tami zuerst einmal eng an sicher heran.

"Ich weis überhaupt nicht, wie ich die drei Tage ohne dich aushalte," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Tami legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und seufzte. "Was machst du nächsten Monat, wenn ihr nach Malaysia müsst?"

"Sterben."

Sie lachte leise auf. "Idiot"

"Ja, dein Idiot." Er küsste ihre Halsbeuge und seine Hand gingen unter ihren Pullover. Tami legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoß seine Berührung. Als seine Hand ihren Bauch entlang wanderte drückte sie ihn leicht weg.

"Dafür haben wir später noch Zeit. Du, ab unter die Dusche. Ich mache uns etwas zu essen." Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinter und zeigte Richtung Badezimmer.

"Miststück", grummelte er mit einem Grinsen, verzog sich jedoch sofort.

Beim Essen war Tami bedächtig still und stochterte nur in ihrem Essen rum. Jon machte sich doch ein wenig Sorgen.

"Wirklich alles in Ordnung. Du bist so ruhig."

"Alles gut. Ich bin halt ziemlich müde. Irgendwie macht mir diese Magenverstimmung echt zu schaffen."

"Dann ziehst du dir gleich etwas bequemes an und wir zwei schmeißen uns auf die Couch."

Tami nickte nur kurz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Tage später saß sie mit Cindy im Schlepptau wieder bei Dr. Muller, der gerade dabei war, ihr das Ultraschallgerät einzuführen. Sie hatte sich Cindy anvertraut, weil sie einfach mit jemanden reden musste und Cindy war ihr in der Zeit eine gute Freundin geworden. Dr. Muller drehte den Monitor, sodass Tami alles sehen konnte. Zuerst sagte er gar nichts, sondern schaute nur. Dann klickte er da einmal mit der Maus und dort einmal und druckte dann ein Bild aus.

"So wie es scheint bist du in der sechsten Woche", meinte er und hielt ihr das Ultraschallbild hin.

"Na Bravo, dann hat es ja gleich gescheppert", murmelte sie.

Er schaltete die Lautsprecher an und Tami hörte zum Ersten Mal die Herztöne ihres Kindes. Gestern noch hatte sie überlegt, ob sie überhaupt bereit für ein Kind sei. Jon und sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen und sie hatte vorgehabt noch ein paar Jahre arbeiten, bevor sie eine Familie gründen wollte. Tausend Gedanken waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch jetzt, wo sie dieses kleinen schnellen Laute hörte, waren diese ganzen Bedenken vergessen. Sie strahlte und eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg nach draußen.

"Wow," kam nur von Cindy.

"Ok, du kannst dich wieder anziehen. Ich sehe dich dann in vier Wochen wieder."

Mit Cindy im Arm verließ sie das Krankenhaus und fuhr zur nächsten Eisdiele, wo sie sich erstmal einen grossen Eisbecher gönnten.

"Wann willst du es Jon sagen?"

"Gleich wenn er wieder da ist. Oh, mein Gott, ich habe Angst."

"Was machst du, wenn er es nicht so positiv wie du aufnimmst?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es positiv aufnimmt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vier Tage später saß Tami nervös im Wohnzimmer und zuckte auf, als die Haustüre aufgeschlossen wurde und Dave mit Jon den Raum betrat. Dave drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sich erst einmal auf die Couch fallen.

"Hi, mein Schatz. Hab dich vermisst." Jon nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich dich auch", murmelte sie. Ihr war plötzlich zum Heulen zumute, also vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Brust.

Dave spürte sofort, dass Tami irgendetwas bedrückte. "Alles Ok, Sweetie?"

Tami schüttelte den Kopf. "Setz dich bitte Jon."

Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Tami, was ist?"

"Setz dich einfach. Verdammt, mach einfach was ich dir sage. Es fällt mir eh schon schwer."

Jon tat das Gewünschte und setzte sich neben Dave auf die Couch, während Tami ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und noch einmal tief Lufth holte.

"Ich werde dir jetzt was sagen und egal wie du reagiert, ich habe meine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Ich bin schwanger Jon. Ich...wir bekommen ein Baby und ich will es. Mit oder ohne dich. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen und du hast dir bestimmt was anderes für die Zukunft zurechtgelegt. Ich auch, aber nun ist es nicht mehr zu ändern. Und ich will es auch nicht ändern." Mit einem Rumps ließ sie sich auf den Sessel fallen und schaute die beiden Männer einfach nur an.

Jon schluckte schwer und sagte überhaupt nichts. Dave stand auf und tingelte von rechts nach links durch den Raum. "Wow, das haut mich jetzt um. Was soll ich sagen, also ich freue ich für dich Sweetie", kam von ihm und er zog sie vom Sessel hoch in seine Arme.

"Tja, du wirst dann so was wie ein Ersatz Opa", kam grinsend von ihr.

Er griff ihr an die Wange. "Ich kann Tyron nicht ersetzen, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sweetie."

Dann schaute sie wieder zu Jon, der sie immer noch anstarrte. "Kannst du mal endlich was sagen, Jon. Du machst mir Angst." Sie zuckte zurück, als er plötzlich aufsprang und auf sie zu kam. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und schaute kurz auf ihren Bauch. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Tami stockte der Atem, denn mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. "Du willst allen Ernstes so einen kleinen Mox aufziehen. Hey, das wird sicher ein kleiner Teufel oder eine kleine Teufelin."

"Hallo! Ich werde mit dem Vater fertig, da können mich doch so Kleine Knirpse nicht erschrecken", schluchzte sie leicht auf, bevor Jon sie in seine Arme zog. "Du bist nicht böse?"

"Warum sollte ich böse sein. Passiert ist passiert. Und ob jetzt oder später, dass spielt keinen Unterschied. Hey, jetzt kann ich noch was mit ihnen anstellen. Noch sind meine Knochen heile. Wow, irgendwie fahre ich gerade nen Film. Das müssen wir sofort Joe und Colby erzählen. Komm, wir fahren sofort zu Joe. Ich weis, dass Colb da zum Essen ist."

Tami schaute zu Dave, der nur abwinkte. "Nun fahrt schon. Kelly kommt eh gleich vorbei. Die wird Augen machen."

"Bestell ihr liebe Grüsse. Bis später", kam nur noch von Tami. Da hatte Jon sie schon aus dem Haus gezogen und auf den Beifahrersitz bugsiert.

Am Haus von Joe angekommen klingelten sie und Galina öffnete ihnen die Türe. Doch anstatt sie zu begrüssen, stürmte Jon mit Tami an der Hand an ihr vorbei. "Hallo, ihr Zwei. Hey, was ist mit euch los?"

Jon stellte sich grinsend vor den großen Esstisch. Joe, Colby und Galina, die den beiden gefolgt war, starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Willst du?" Kurz schaute er zu Tami, die den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, du! Ich sehe doch, dass es dir auf der Zunge brennt."

"Hey, ihr Zwei. Was ist los?", wollte Joe jetzt wissen.

"Wir werden Papa! Nein, nicht Tami. Sie wird Mama, ich werde Papa", schoss es nur aus Jon heraus.

Galina stieß einen Schrei aus, sprang auf, umarmte Tami und danach Jon, der noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte.

"Nicht euer Ernst. Wie geil ist das denn", kam von Colby, der seinen Kumpel abklatschte.

"Ja, ich kann es auch noch nicht fassen. Wow. Geplant war das so nicht, aber ich freu mich." Er küsste Tami auf die Wange.

Joe umarmte Tami, schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr leicht über den Bauch. "Unser Mox vermehrt sich."

Galina holte eine Flasche Sekt, füllte vier Gläser damit und reichte Tami ein Glas mit Orangensaft. Sie stiessen gemeinsam auf die Zukunft an.


	15. Die pure Angst

Tami war mittlerweile im sechsten Monat und ihr Bauch zeigte schon eine beachtliche Wölbung, die Jon jedesmal mit Staunen beobachtete, wenn er zu Hause war. Zu den Untersuchungen hatte er es bisher nicht geschafft, da er dauernd unterwegs war, aber sie wusste, welchen Job er hatte und respektierte dies. Jedes Ultraschallbild musste sie ihm sofort aufs Handy schicken, damit er es jedem zeigen konnte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte April ihr noch geschrieben, wie toll sie seine positive Entwicklung fand.

Auch am heutigen Tage saß sie schon neugierig auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl. Sie hatte Dr. Muller gestern Abend angerufen, weil sie Bauchkrämpfe hatte und er wollte sie sofort am nächsten Morgen in der Klini sehen.

Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit dem Baby?, wollte Tami jetzt wissen. Dr. Muller fuhr mit dem Ultraschallgerät über ihren Bauch und runzelte die Stirn.

"So sieht alles gut aus. Das Herz schlägt gut und stark. Es geht eher um dich Tami. Das Baby wächst schnell und drückt auf die Organe. Ich hätte schon früher mit dir reden."

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Tami ängstlich wissen.

"Als du das mit den Krämpfen erwähnt hast, habe mir deine Röntgenaufnahmen vom Unfall noch einmal angesehen. Die Naht der Op läugt genau über der Gebärmutter. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, dass die Naht von innen wieder reißt. Tami, wenn so etwas passiert und wir es nicht schnell genug bemerken. kannst du unter Umständen an inneren Blutungen sterben. Ich möchte dir nicht unnötig Angst machen, aber ich muss es dir leider so sagen. Du musst bedenken, so ein Baby wiegt bis vier Kilo und es strampelt auch in deinem Bauch, sodass noch mehr Druck aufgebaut wird. Es ist eine ziemliche Belastung für den Körper."

"Aber ich komme doch regelmäßig her." Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

"Du wirst dich darauf einstellen müssen, zum Ende der Schwangerschaft hier im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Ich möchte stetige Kontrolle über dich haben."

"Natürlich, ich mache alles, was sie sagen."

"Das glaube ich dir. Ab heute sehen wir uns jede Woche. Solltest du Beschwerden haben, kommst du sofort wieder her. Du kannst mich zu jeder Zeit anrufen, ok. Wir machen das schon."

Tami wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte. Sie verabschiedete sich und fuhr in Jons Wohnung, da er noch in Tallahasse war. Dort warf sie sich auf die Couch und gab sich erst einmal ihren Gefühlen hin. Sie beschloss erst einmal, Jon nichts zu sagen, damit er sich nicht zuviel sorgte "Alles wird gut", dachte sie bei sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie legte die Untersuchungstermine nun immer extra so, dass er nie mit konnte, was ihn natürlich nervte, aber als Tami ihm versicherte, dass es Ok sei, beruhigte er sich schnell wieder. Wieder vergingen Acht Wochen und ihr Bauch wurde immer fülliger. So saß sie mit Dave, der dieses Wochenende frei hatte und Kelly im Garten und genoss die Sonne, als Jon mit Joe und Galina die Treppe runterkam. Freudestrahlend stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu, doch er starrte sie nur wütend an.

"Hi Babe, was ist los?", wollte sie wissen. Ihre Hand fassten an seine Schulter, doch er schüttelte sie nur ab.

Joe drückte Jon kurz zur Seite. "Du hast versprochen, dass du ruhig bleibst."

Doch Jon ging an ihm vorbei und fuhr sich nervös durch seine Haare. "Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?", schrie er sie nun an, sodass Tami zusammenzuckte. Dave sprang auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

"Was ist denn mir dir los?"

"Geh zur Seite Dave. Ich habe etwas mit Tami zu klären. Wann verdammt nochmal wolltest du es mir sagen?"

"Was soll ich dir sagen?"

Jon lief eine Träne über das Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das du dein Leben riskierst!"

Tami erschrak fürchterlich. "Woher weißt du?"

Jon drückte sich die Finger in die Augen, um weitere Tränen zu vermeiden, doch er schluchzte plötzlich los.

"Tami, was ist hier los?", wollte nun auch Dave wissen.

"Ich..."

Joe war es jetzt, der reagierte. "Jon wollte dich überraschen Tami. Er dachte du wärst noch bei der Untersuchung und wir haben Dr. Muller getroffen. Er hat gesagt, wie stolz er ist, dass du diesen Schritt wagst und das Jon zu dir steht. Er dachte, weil Jon der Vater ist, wüsste er Bescheid."

"Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?", schrie Jon wieder und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Tami, ich will jetzt wissen, was hier los ist", sagte Dave mit zittriger Stimme.

"Es kann sein dass die innere Bauchnaht wieder reißt und innere Blutungen auftreten. Aber ich gehe zu jeder Untersuchung und sie haben das im Auge. Es wird alles gut."

Jon lachte höhnisch auf. "Alles gut. Sie kann daran sterben hat Dr. Muller gesagt. Was ist, wenn es nachts passiert, wenn du schläfst?"

"Es ist unser Baby, Jon. Was hätte ich tun sollen."

"Du wirst vielleicht sterben", brüllte er nun laut und Dave war es nun, der sich vor ihn stellte und ihn an den Schultern packte.

"Beruhige dich"

"Ich glaube fest daran, dass nichts passiert. Und wenn, dann ist es so. Aber unser Kind wird leben."

Jon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will das aber nicht."

"Ich habe so entschieden."

"Schön, du hast so entschieden. Gut, dass du mit mir geredet hast."

"Es tut mir leid Jon, aber ich wusste, wie du reagierst. Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Du hast dieses Kind nicht in dir."

"Ich will dich aber nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich."

"Es geht um unser Kind, Jon. Nun lass mich doch mal erklären."

"Ich scheiss auf das verdammte Kind", brüllte er und sah sie wütend an. Dann drehte er sich um und stürmte ins Haus.

Alle Anwesenden sahen ihm hinterher. "Er meint es nicht so, Tami. Er ist aufgebracht," kam von Galina und Tami nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt Sweetie? Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast?"

"Ja, Dave, das habe ich. Ich wusste, wie alle reagieren werden. Wie kann ich mein Leben für etwas aufs Spiel setzen, was eigentlich noch gar nicht da ist? Aber als ich zum Ersten Mal dieses kleine Wesen sah und hörte, da konnte ich nicht anders entscheiden."

Dave nahm sie in den Arm und sie merkte, dass er zitterte. "Tami, ich habe schon deine Eltern verloren und dich habe ich fast verloren. Ich möchte das nicht noch einmal mitmachen."

"Wie gesagt, ich habe diese Entscheidung getroffen. Kommt damit klar oder nicht", meinte sie nur. Dann löste sie sich von Dave, drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Die nächsten Tage hörte und sah sie nichts von Jon. Er hatte in seiner Wohnung seine Tasche gepackt, Paul angerufen, dass er ein paar Tage frei haben müsste und war seitdem unerreichbar. Paul und Stephanie waren natürlich sehr verwirrt und hatten sogleich bei Dave nachgefragt, der ihnen den Grund dafür nannte. Tami versuchte jeden Tag ihn anzurufen, doch immer wieder ging seine Mailbox an. Es war der Abend nach Smackdown und man hatte Jons Verschwinden geschickt in die Storyline mit Windham eingebaut. Tami saß in der Kantine zusammen mit Kelly an, als sie starke Bauchschmerzen bekam.

"Alles Ok?", wollte Kelly wissen, als sie sah, wie Tami sich nach vorne beugte.

"Mir ist nicht gut. Ist sicher durch die ganze Aufregung in den letzten Tagen."

"Meinst du? Hat Jon sich noch immer nicht gemeldet?"

Tami schüttelte den Kopf. "Keiner weis, wo er ist. Die letzte Nachricht hat er Colby geschickt, dass es ihm gut geht." Wieder hielt sich ihren Bauch fest.

"Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Ich suche mal eben Dave. Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle." Kelly stand auf und ging in Richtung Aufwärmraum.

Leichte Schweißperlen liefen Tamis Stirn herunter und sie stöhnte auf.

"Was ist mit dir Tami. Du bist ja leichenblass", hörte sie nur noch weit weg Stephens Stimme, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

"Ich brauche hier Hilfe. Randy, ruf einen Krankenwagen", schrie Stephen und fing Tami, die vom Stuhl rutschte, gerade noch auf. Randy zog sofort sein Handy und sank vor ihr auf die Knie. "Orton hier. Ich brauche einen Wagen ins Performance Center der WWE. Schnell bitte." Er ließ sein Handy fallen und legte Tamis Kopf auf seine Knie.

"Tami, wach auf"

Dave und Kelly kamen auf sie zugestürmt und auch Joe, der mit Miroslav gerade die Kantine betreten hatte, eilte zu ihnen. "Oh, mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

Dave schlug Tami leicht auf die Wange und langsam wurde sie wieder wach. Ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund und sofort hielt sie sich den Bauch. "Es tut so weh Dave. Mein Baby, es ist etwas mit meinem Baby." Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und die Angst war ihr anzusehen.

Der Krankenwagen brauchte keine fünf Minuten und als die Sanitäter sie erreichten, legten sie Tami sofort auf die Trage. Dave gab Kelly seinen Autoschlüssel und stieg dann zu Tami in den Krankenwagen. Dort legte man ihr sofort einen Zugang und spritzte ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Dave hielt ihr Hand und die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gleichzeitig mit dem Krankenwagen kamen Kelly und Joe im Krankenhaus an und stürmten sofort in die Notaufnahme, wo man Dave stehengelassen hatte, weil man Tami in einen der Räume geschoben hatte. Eine Krankenschwester bat Dave, einige Unterlagen auszufüllen und er erzählte sofort, dass Tami bei Dr. Muller in Behandlung war. Die Schwester nickte und versuchte sofort, ihn anzurufen.

"Colby versucht Jon zu erreichen", kam von Joe.

Als Dr. Muller die Station betrat, sprang Dave sofort auf.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er sofort wissen und man erzählte ihm, was geschehen war. Kurz nickte er und verschwand dann hinter der grossen Eisentüre. Dave setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und schloss die Augen. Kelly stellte sich vor ihn und drückte ihn an sich. April und Colby betraten den Flur.

"Und hast du Jon erreicht?"

Colby schüttelte den Kopf. "Immer nur die Mailbox."

Sie mussten noch eine Weile warten, ehe Dr. Muller aus dem Behandlungsraum kam. Mit besorgter Miene sah er sie an.

"Was ist mit ihr?", kam sogleich von Dave.

"Das Baby übt Druck auf den Muttermund aus. Es liegt schon sehr tief mit dem Kopf nach unten. Sie wird jetzt hierbleiben müssen. Wenn der Druck nicht nachläßt, dass werden wir vorsoglich die Lungenreife geben, falls es zur Geburt kommt."

"Sie ist doch noch gar nicht soweit." Kelly schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir können das leider nicht beeinflussen. Manchen Kinder sind so dickköpfig und meinen, sie müssten die Welt schon früher kennenlernen", versuchter Dr. Muller sie aufzumuntern.

"Klar, es ist ein Moxi. Dickköpfig wie der Papa", murrte Joe, der mit bleichem Gesicht an der Wand.

"Sie können gleich zu ihr"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon rührte in seinem Kaffee herum und sah sein gegenüber nur an. "Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich kann das nicht verstehen."

"Weglaufen ist keine Lösung. Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie Tami sich jetzt fühlt. In ihrem Zustand ist es nicht gut, wen sie sich aufregt."

"Ich weis, aber ich musste einfach weg. Ich liebe sie und ich habe Angst."

"Sie wird genauso grosse Angst haben. Für sie ist es vielleicht noch schlimmer, denn sie spürt dieses Würmchen jeden Tag in sich. Hast du dein Baby überhaupt schon einmal gehört?"

"Wie soll ich das Baby denn hören?" Jon sah verwirrt aus.

Seine Granny sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an und zog ihr Handy aus dem Kittel. "Das hat sie mir vor ein paar Wochen geschickt." Estelle drückte einige Tasten auf dem Handy und spielte eine Audiodatei ab.

"Was ist das?"

"Das sind die Herztöne deines Kindes!"

Jon lauschte bedächtig den Lauten und Tränen verließen seine Augen. "Ich bin so ein Idiot, Granny."

Estelle nahm seine Hand und tätschelte sie. "Wie so manche Männer, mein Junge. Ihr werdet nie verstehen, was ein Baby in einer Mutter auslöst. So und nun gehst du schlafen. Und morgen wirst du deinen süssen Hintern wieder nach Tampa bewegen."

"Ich liebe dich Granny." Jon stand auf, küsste Estelle die Stirn und schlurfte in sein Zimmer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Du bestimmst mein Leben

Am Abend darauf, stieg Jon gut gelaunt aus dem Flugzeug, nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr erst einmal in seine Wohnung. Dort warf er die Tasche auf sein Bett und griff sofort zum Handy.

"Hey Colby, ich bin es."

"Zum Teufel noch mal. Kannst du Arschloch mir sagen, warum du nicht ans Handy gehst. Hast du deine Mailbox nicht abgehört?"

"Sorry. Ich brauchte ein paar Tage für mich, um das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich war bei Granny."

"Ich komme dich sofort abholen. Tami liegt im Krankenhaus."

Jon wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er liess sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Was ist mir ihr? Was ist mit dem Kleinen?"

"Ich erkläre es dir gleich. In zehn Minuten bin ich bei dir."

Jon legte auf und begrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Verdammt, Tami war im Krankenhaus und er war nicht da. Er stand auf, zog sich ein frisches Hemd an, schnappte sich seine Jacke und wartete unten vor der Haustüre auf Colby. Sofort riss er die Autotüre auf, als Colby's Jeep vor ihm anhielt.

"Was ist mit ihr?"  
>"Sie ist gestern nachmittag zusammengeklappt. Der Doc meinte, dass das Baby zu tief liegt und das es sein kann, dass es jetzt schon kommt."<p>

"Aber es ist doch noch zu früh." Jon wurde es schlecht und er fing an zu zittern. Seine Angst um Tami und das Baby waren riesig, und sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie alleine gelassen hatte, wurde noch größer.

In der Klinik angekommen, klopften sie an die Zimmertüre und traten ein. Als Jon die schlafende Tami sah, die leichenblass an mehreren Apparaten lag, griff er sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn und schluchzte leise los. Dave, der auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Beruhig dich. Es geht ihr soweit gut."

"Es tut mir so leid, Dave. Ich bin so ein Idiot."

"Kannst du laut sagen. Aber jetzt bist du ja da. Estelle hat mir schon gesagt, dass du auf dem Weg bist. Sie hat dich vermisst, du Trottel."

"Und ich sie erst. Ich liebe sie und ich liebe auch das Baby. Um nichts in der Welt will ich das wieder hergeben. Aber ich habe einfach Angst."

"Jon", hörte er jetzt leise ihre Stimme und Dave trat zur Seite, damit er zu ihr konnte. Sofort ging er an ihr Bett, kniete vor ihr nieder und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge.

"Es tut mir so leid, Süsse. Ich liebe euch beide so sehr. Kannst du mir verzeihen."

"Ich weis, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Meine Angst ist genauso gross."

"Wie geht es euch?" Leicht berührte er ihren Bauch.

"Wenn sie später im Ring auch mal so tritt, können die Gegner sich warm anziehen."

"Sie?" Tami lächelte ihn an und nickte.

"Eine kleine Tochter?"

"Ja. Ok, oder?"

"Natürlich. Ich liebe dich. Wow, ein Mädchen."

"Du kannst ja mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden. Sie meint, sie müsse die Welt jetzt schon kennenlernen?"

Jon legte sanft seinen Kopf auf Tamis Bauch. "Hey Madame. Es gibt keine Geschenke, bis du Achtzehn bist. Also bleib gefälligst noch ein wenig in Mamis Bauch."

"Idiot. Droh nicht mit Sachen, die du eh nicht einhalten kannst."

Jon strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Und wie geht es dir?"

"Ich darf nicht aufstehen und das nervt."

Es klopfte an die Türe und Dr. Muller betrat den Raum. "Hallo Mr. Good, schön das sie da sind. Ich glaube, jetzt bekommen wir den Puls ihrer Freundin wieder ein wenig runter."

Jon reichte ihm die Hand. "Sorry, es war halt alles ein bisschen viel. Aber jetzt bin ich voll und ganz da."

"Das freut mich. Und das können wir jetzt auch brauchen. Tami, der Druck hat sich nicht gebessert. Wir werden vorsorglich die Lungenreife geben."

Tami, die Jon's Hand umschlossen hatte, drückte diese fest zu und er zog sie an sich. "Wird alles gut. Du darfst dich nicht aufregen."

"Wir werden gleich noch einen Feinultraschall machen, damit wir ungefähr wissen, wie gross und schwer das Kleine ist."

Dave reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, weil doch einige Tränen sich ihren Weg nach draussen suchten.

"Wird schon werden, Tami", kam von Dr. Muller, der dann den Raum verliess.

"Ich werde draussen warten und Paul anrufen. Der wollte sofort Bescheid wissen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."

"Sagst du ihm, dass ich mich später melde", meinte Jon und Dave nickte ihm zu.

Nachdem die beiden alleine waren, setzte sich Jon auf den Bettrand und Tami streichelte über seine Haare. "Und hat Estelle dir den Hintern aufgerissen?"

Jon nickte kurz, beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. "Ich habe dich so vermisst."

"Ich dich auch."

Die Türe öffnete sich und eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer mit einem Ultraschallgerät. "So, dann wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen, was die junge Dame in deinem Bauch so anstellt, was Tami."

"Schwester Grace, das ist Jon."

"Freut mich, junger Mann."

"Auch so", erwiderte Jon.

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand die Krankenschwester wieder und Dr. Muller betrat kurz drauf den Raum. Tami machte ihren Bauch frei und sofort legte er los.

"Das Baby ist ungefähr 40 cm gross und wiegt zirka 1400 Gramm. Ganz stattliches Gewicht."

"Sie kommt wohl auf ihren Dad. Der war als Baby auch ein stattliches Kerlchen."

"Sag bloss, Granny hat dir Bilder gezeigt?"

"Sie hat mir eins per Mail geschickt", antwortete Tami und grinste.

"Doc, was ist denn, wenn sie jetzt wirklich schon kommt. Wird sie keine Schäden davon tragen?",wollte Jon wissen.

"Das kann man nie im Voraus sagen. Wir haben hier schon Kinder geboren, die im 5. Monat geboren worden sind und denen geht es heute prima. Natürlich wäre es uns lieber, wenn sie sich noch etwas Zeit lässt. Also heißt es für dich liegen, Tami."

Dr. Muller verabschiedete sich und verliess den Raum.

"Ich werde mich mal eben bei Paul melden. Wir müssen klären, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben."

"Jon, du kannst Paul und Steph jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Die Story mit dir und Windham ist im Moment der Bringer."

"Ihr beide geht aber vor."

"Du darfst aber auch deine Fans nicht hängen lassen. Rede erstmal mit Paul, ok."

Jon nickte, nahm sein Handy und wählte Pauls Nummer. "Ich bin es Paul. Ja, ich bin wieder im Lande. Ok, bis gleich."

Er legte auf und steckte das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche.

"Lass mich raten. Die beiden sind auf dem Weg nach hier. Steph kommt wirklich jeden Tag", meinte Tami und grinste.

"Yup, sind in zehn Minuten da." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf Tamis Bauch. "Wow, was war das?"

"Sie merkt, dass du da bist und wollte dir wohl Hallo sagen."

"Kräftigen Bums hat die Kleine. Sie wird sicher mal Divas Champion."

Tami griff nach seinen Haaren, zog ihn zu sich hoch und blickte ihn finster an. "Kannst du vergessen. Mein Mädchen wird sich nicht im Ring verkloppen lassen."

Er grinste und drückte ihr sanft seine Lippen auf. Da klopfte es.

"Herein", rief Tami und eine mit Tüten bepackte Stephanie betrat mit Paul im Schlepptau den Raum.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei. Tami, ich habe total süsse Sachen für die Kleine gekauft. Ich konnte einfach nicht dran vorbei", plapperte Steph sofort drauflos und fing an, die Tüten auszupacken. Da die beiden Frauen sofort in ihrem Element waren, stand Jon auf und stellte sich zu Paul ans Fenster.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, dass ich so kurzfristig abgehauen bin."

"Alles gut. Nur müssen wir schauen, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Die Leute warten regelrecht auf deine Rückkehr. Lange können wir sie nicht mehr hinhalten. Ich kann natürlich verstehen, dass du bei Tami sein möchtest, also müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen."

"Wo sind die nächsten Auftritte?"

"In den nächsten zwei Wochen ist alles schon geplant. Also hast du noch frei. Danach ist alles in der Nähe. Nicht länger als drei Stunden entfernt."

"Das haut hin Jon. Du wirst wieder zur Arbeit gehen", warf Tami ein und widmete sich sofort wieder Stephanie.

Paul lachte. "Sie hat dich im Griff, Mann."

Jon sah zu Tami. Noch nie im Leben fühlte er sich so vollkommen wie jetzt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Tage saß Jon mit Galina, Joe und Colby im Ankleidezimmer seiner Wohnung und baute das Kinderzimmer für das Baby auf. Gestern war er mit Dave und Kelly im Möbelgeschäft gewesen, um nur einmal zu schauen und am Ende hatte Dave trotz Jon's Protest das Zimmer bezahlt. Die Möbelstücke waren in Naturholz gehalten und hatten süße Tierverzierungen an den Fronten. Jon hatte außerdem Bettdecken und Bettwäsche gekauft, die dazu passten.

"Die Sachen sind total süss. Tami wird sich sicher freuen", meinte Galina, die gerade alles überzog.

"Na, das hoffe ich doch. Meint ihr wirklich, dass Zimmer ist gross genug?" Jon sah sich noch einmal um.

"Ja, ist es", kam es von beiden aus einem Mund.

Jon's Handy klingelte und er nahm ab. "Ja, was gibts? Was, ok ich bin unterwegs." Er legte auf und sprang vom Boden auf. "Tamis Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." Dann stand er einfach nur da.

"Dann sollten wir fahren."

Doch Jon zeigte keine Reaktion. Joe stellte sich vor ihn und schüttelte ihn am Arm. "Hallo, Erde an Good. Du wirst Papa."

"Verdammt, ich werde Vater. Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Die drei nahmen ihre Jacken und fuhren sofort in die Klinik. Dort angekommen, stürmte Jon sofort in Tamis Zimmer, währen Joe und Galina draussen warteten.

"Hey, Süsse, alles klar?", wollte Jon sofort wissen und Tami nickte.

"Alles noch im grünen Bereich. Nur laufe ich gerade auf."

"Hast du Schmerzen? Warum hast du nicht früher angerufen?"

"Weil die Wehen noch erträglich waren. Nur langsam zwickt es ein wenig mehr."

"Geben sie dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen?"

"Nein und ich möchte auch nichts, solange wie es geht."

"Ok, ok"

"Mach ruhig, Jon. Ansonsten lasse ich dir etwas geben", meinte Tami lachend.

"Hey, ich werde zum ersten Mal Vater. Hab Verständnis", nuschelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Die nächsten vier Stunden war alles im grünen Bereich und Tami hatte keine Probleme mit den Wehen. Sie schaffte es sogar ein wenig zu schlafen und auch Jon nickte ab und zu an ihrer Seite ein. Joe und Galina waren mittlerweile nach Hause gefahren, dafür sassen jetzt Dave, Stephanie und Paul draußen und zählten die Minuten. Es war vier Uhr morgens, als die Wehen stetig zu nahmen und Dr. Muller anwies, Tami ein Bad einzulassen, damit sie entspannen konnte. Jon half ihr, sich zu entkleiden und streichelte sanft über den wuchtigen Bauch.

"Ich sehe aus wie ein Wal", knurrte Tami und sah auf sich runter.

"Aber wie ein hübscher Wal", antwortete Jon.

"Blödmann"

Jon setzte sich hinter sie an den Rand und massierte ihr den Nacken, worauf sie aufstöhnte. Francesca, die Hebamme kontrollierte immer wieder den Muttermund und machte ihr Mut.

"Wenn du willst, kannst du die Kleine in der Wanne gebären."

"Ertrinkt sie dann nicht. "Jon sah sie verwirrt an.

"Nein, tut sie nicht", antwortete Francesca lachend.

"Ok"

Tamit entschied sich dazu, ihre Tochter in der Wanne zur Welt zu bringen. Die Wehen wurden immer stärker und das Atmen viel ihr immer schwerer.

"Nicht die Luft anhalten. Immer schön die Wehen wegatmen", meinte Dr. Muller.

"Sie haben gut reden", fauchte Tami mittlerweile. Jon konnte sich ein leichtes Bild davon machen, welche Schmerzen Frauen haben mussten, denn seine Hand, die Tami festhielt, zeigte von dem Druck, leichte blaue Spuren. Immer wieder küsste er ihre Stirn und sprach ihr Mut zu.

"Ich muss pressen", kam irgendwann von ihr und Francesca kam sofort angerannt.

"Ok, Tami. Warte noch kurz. Bei der nächsten Wehe darfst du. Aber erst, wenn der Druck nicht mehr auszuhalten ist."

"Ich kann aber nicht mehr", keuchte sie.

"Doch du schaffst das."

Tami schüttelte den Kopf und Jon fühlte sich völlig hilflos. "Wie kann ich dir helfen Süsse?"

"So, es ist gleich so weit. Jetzt pressen Tami."

Tami legte den Kopf auf ihre Brust und presste los.

"Weiter atmen, Tami. Auch wenn es schwer fällt", hörte sie Dr. Muller rufen und sie holte Luft.

"Nicht mehr weiterpressen. Wir müssen bis zur nächsten Wehe warten."

Tami legte den Kopf zurück, öffnete die Augen und sah Jon an. "Dafür reisse ich dir die Eier ab, Good."

Francesca lächelte Jon an. "Nicht ernst nehmen. Alle Frauen reagieren so. Wir hatten hier schon Kettensägenmassaker, Selbstmorde und Scheidungen, die die Frauen noch im Kreissaal vollziehen wollten. Nachher ist alles wieder vergessen."

Jon sah sie bleich an und nickte nur.

"Es kommt wieder eine", hauchte Tami leise. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und presste wieder. Kurz knurrte sie laut auf und hielt sich an Jons Arm fest.

"Gut, das Köpfchen ist schon da. Hier Jon, fühlen sie mal." Jon tauchte mit dem Arm ins Wasser und strahlte.

"Oh, mein Gott. Sie hat ja mehr Haare, als ich", kam von ihm.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", schluchzte Tami jetzt auf.

"Noch eine Wehe, dann ist es geschafft. Ich verspreche es dir", meinte Francesca und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Eine weitere Wehe kam und Tami holte noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie, wie Francesca diesen kleinen Menschen aus dem Wasser hob und ihr auf den Bauch legte. Sie sah in das kleine verknautschte Gesicht und die Augen ihrer Tochter öffneten sich leicht. Sofort schluchzte Tami los. "Oh, mein Gott, sie ist wunderschön. Guck Jon, ist sie nicht wunderschön?"

"So wunderschön wie ihre Mama. Ich liebe dich Tami", hörte sie Jon mit erstickender Stimme. Er beugte sich zu seiner Tochter und drückte ihr leicht einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und dich liebe ich auch, mein Engel."

Francesca reichte ihm eine Schere, damit er die Nabelschnur durchschneiden konnte. Dann übernahm ein Kinderarzt das Kleine Mädchen und Jon folgte ihm sofort. Man half Tami aus der Wanne, legte sie aufs Bett und nachdem Dr. Muller sie untersuche hatte, deckte man sie zu.

"Alles super gemacht Tami. Herzlichen Glückwunsch" Dr. Muller legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Jon kam nach ein paar Minuten alleine wieder in den Raum und Tami sah ihn ängstlich an. "Sie liegt jetzt im Inkubator, aber alles ist gut. 1490 Gramm und 40 cm. Ach, sie wollen den Namen wissen."

"Darüber haben wir uns noch gar nicht unterhalten", meinte Tami und fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Was hälst du von Liliana?", meinte er leise und sie nickte nur. "Mum hätte sich sicher gefreut."

"Kann ich jetzt Dave reinlassen. Er war schon bei der Kleinen, aber er flippt gleich aus, wenn er nicht zu dir darf."

Wieder nickte sie nur und Jon öffnete die Türe. Ein sehr bleicher Dave betrat den Raum und fiel Tami gleich um den Hals. "Wie geht es dir Sweetie?"

"Gut. Alles ist gut"

"Ich habe sie schon gesehen. Das habt ihr gut hinbekommen."

"Danke. Und kommst du damit klar, jetzt Opa zu sein?"

"Natürlich. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, sie zu verwöhnen."

"Habt ihr einen Namen", wollte Francesca jetzt wissen, die mit einer Karte neben dem Bett stand.

"Liliana", antwortete Tami und Dave strahlte. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste Tami auf die Stirn. "Deine Eltern sind sicher sehr stolz auf dich." Kleine Tränen liefen über Tamis Wange. "Ich vermisse sie."

"Ich auch, Sweetie."

Paul und Stephanie kamen noch kurz rein und gratulierten den beiden. Dann schlief Tami, die von der Geburt ziemlich geschafft war ein, während Jon sich auf der Intensivstation einen Stuhl nahm und sich neben seine Tochter setzte. Immer wieder beugte er sich vor und schaute dieses kleine zaghafte Wesen an. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass dieses kleine Bündel von ihm stammte und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Aber er wusste, dass Liliana es war, die sein Leben ab heute bestimmen würde. Und er freute sich auf diese Aufgabe.


End file.
